


Quello Che Ci Resta (prima di un'altra vita)

by GioTanner



Category: Artists RPF, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Anfetamine, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drug Use, Ermal si è trasferito per un contratto discografico a Roma, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fabrizio ha fatto Sanremo Giovani un paio d'anni prima, Hypochondria, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Nel mentre lavora in un negozio di musica, Primi anni 2000, Slice of Life, Sottovaluta la sua dipendenza, Tematiche delicate, what if, È squattrinato
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioTanner/pseuds/GioTanner
Summary: «È colpa vostra: e le corde per gli strumenti Fabrizio le vuò comprare solo a quel negozio là perché il ragazzino glie fa lo sconto e i pennelli te li vuoi solo qui perché c'hai a' carta. Manco mi nonna con la tessera der supermercato.» Rispose un terzo. Fabrizio si ritrovò a ridere mentre contava mentalmente se i soldi nel portafoglio gli bastavano per la dose o se gli convenisse darglieli domani sera.//Roma primi anni 2000. Fabrizio ha alle spalle un Sanremo Giovani, sulla pelle un paio di buchi nuovi, vecchie paranoie e parecchie canzoni per la testa e un negozio di musica che da poco è diventato il suo preferito dove rinfornirsi; Ermal poco più che ventenne ha lasciato l'Università di Bari per un contratto discografico che l'ha portato a Roma, un'occasione ghiotta che però non lo mantiene nella vita di tutti giorni ragion per cui si ritrova a lavorare in un negozio di musica vicino Campo de' Fiori...





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Partiamo dal presupposto che ho messo il What if per un motivo: questa storia si attiene alla realtà in modo blando. Non ripercorre passo per passo la vita di Fabrizio ed Ermal, piuttosto sperimento una storia inventata inframmentandola di cose realmente accadute. Non taggate, non spammate ai diretti interessati perché tutto ciò è roba da fandom e deve rimanere nel fandom.  
> Ho deciso di trattare delle TEMATICHE DELICATE perché mi lamentavo sempre di come molti le gestissero, così -in caso- potrò auto-arrabbiarmi con me medesima se tratterò queste tematiche in modo stupido e da "ammmore risolve ogni male".

Anni 2000, Roma

A Roma non pioveva mai d'estate e, se disgraziatamente veniva giù qualche goccia, era solo per indispettire e portare un po' di umidità come se non fosse abbastanza il Tevere. Neanche le suppliche di un ragazzetto romano inframmentate da parole colorite sperando in un acquazzone che avrebbe fatto scendere di qualche grado la temperatura (magari quando avrebbe raggiunto un posto al chiuso) avevano sorbito effetto. Se tirava fuori la lingua guardando quel cielo pallido e grigio sperando in una pioggerellina estiva che avrebbe potuto dissetare la bocca accaldata avrebbe solo ritrovato la gola secca in pochi secondi e un'afa a riempirgli le guance gonfie dai continui sbuffi.

I sanpietrini erano infuocati e quando malauguratamente con la scarpa aperta Fabrizio poggiava il tallone o qualche dita fuori le imprecazioni si sprecavano, continuando a correre nonostante tutto. Il cappello di paglia su i capelli corvini di cui alcune ciocche legate in un codino, gli occhi semichiusi ed esausti, ma all'erta, due spremute d'arancia nella mano dalla presa ferrea, che erano già due volte che la cannuccia faceva scherzi e voleva precipitare per terra, la canotta larga e verde militare, i pantaloncini a metà gamba come andavano di moda e un paio di sandali marroni trasandati ai piedi: anche i turisti lo lasciavano passare nel trambusto generale che era Campo de' fiori, fra la statua di Giordano Bruno che bruciava dal caldo romano e i ristoranti dalle seggiole abusive che diminuivano lo spazio per camminare. Fabrizio era costretto a passare nella bolgia infernale solo per un appuntamento con il suo gruppo, l'orologio al polso segnava il suo ritardo e, mentalmente e non, stava ripassando il rosario di insulti contro se stesso perché avendo in affitto un appartamento in periferia arrivare fino a lì era una ammazzata: «Ma mortacci mia e a chi me dà da campà, ma che cazzo c'avevo ne' 'a capoccia quanno ho detto che annava bene 'st'orario. Ma perché nun penso prima de' parlà? Ma te guara se lo devo fa' solo perché so' scemo e incottato-» E avanti così per un quarto d'ora. Perché se lui era in ritardo ed erano le tre del pomeriggio inoltrate fosse mai che anche i suoi amici, conoscendolo ormai, non erano più in ritardo di lui. Poco male comunque perché Fabrizio si finì le spremute in men che non si dica, fino all'ultima goccio rimasto nei bicchieroni di carta, appoggiato ai gradini dove fra i tanti stranieri stava una tipa dall'accento russo e dai capelli castani proprio niente male.

— 

«Tu comunque sei popo matto, lasciamelo dì. Ma che te dice er cervello che qua ce' stanno più guardie che cristiani.» Nei pressi di Via della Croce, ad un passo da Vertecchi e due passi dalla fontanella dove Fabrizio aveva tolto il cappello prima di buttare la testa sotto il getto d'acqua per rifrescarsi, uno dei suoi amici gli aveva infilato nella tasca posteriore dei suoi pantaloni una dose non troppo buona, ma economica, di cocaina o qualcosa che gli somigliasse abbastanza. Fabrizio preferiva sballarsi con le anfetamine o quando aveva qualche soldo in più bucarsi piuttosto che sniffare, perché gli dava problemi al naso e di conseguenza alla voce, per di più l'effetto gli sembrava più effimero, ma magari perché semplicemente era più abituato e gli piaceva di più sentire l'euforia e l'empatia che gli dava l'MDMA o avere il controllo dello stantuffo da premere. Era più intimo secondo lui, più nella sua indole, rispetto a delle strisce sul tavolo da farsi in compagnia. Ma una dose era una dose e gli spiccioli erano quelli che erano, soprattutto se doveva far quadrare i conti fra musica, appartamento e la FIAT che di certo non andava a speranze e sogni, ma a benzina.

«Non ringraziamme, mi raccomando!- Sghignazzò l'altro che, prendendo l'ennesimo volantino della nuova inaugurazione di una fumetteria ad una traversa di Via Del Corso, aveva iniziato a sventolarsi il foglio come fosse un ventaglio. -Ce semo fatti tutto 'sto in giro e manco un quattro e novantadue ho visto circolà oh.»

«È colpa vostra: e le corde per gli strumenti Fabrizio le vuò comprare solo a quel negozio là perché il ragazzino glie fa lo sconto e i pennelli te li vuoi solo qui perché c'hai a' carta. Manco mi nonna con la tessera der supermercato.» Rispose un terzo. Fabrizio si ritrovò a ridere mentre contava mentalmente se i soldi nel portafoglio gli bastavano per la dose o se gli convenisse darglieli domani sera quando si sarebbero esibiti in quella fogna di pub che li ospitava perché oh, aveva fatto Sanremo Giovani e Sanremo Giovani pareva bello pure da tredicesimo in classifica.

«Ma anvedi 'sto portento! Se io faccio l'accademia de' belle arti e so' n'omo impegnato e te sei fracico già a 'st'età mica è corpa mia e manco de' Fabrizio bello!» Gli amici omisero per la sua salute che era fuori corso da un bel po' altrimenti l'avrebbero visto piangere.

— 

«Senti ma a quanto le venni 'ste corde che l'amico mia fra poco ce viè tutti i giorni?»

«E chi è l'amico tuo, sentiamo?»

«Moro, allampanato, tatuato cor sorriso scemo, scemo.»

Ermal che stava mettendo a posto una tastiera appena arrivata in negozio picchiettando qualche tasto per vedere se nell'imballaggio non si fosse rotto qualche cosa, arcuò lo sguardo e, se avesse potuto, anche le sopracciglia. Ma le aveva così chiare e inesistenti, nascoste dai capelli ricci scuri, che doveva sempre e solo risolvere alzando un angolo della bocca in una smorfia alla Billy Idol per esternare una espressione quanto meno decente.

«Daai, devi averlo in mente, noi semo quelli che te buttamo le cicche qua fori ogni vorta dove ce sta la ventola dell'aria fresca!»

«Ah. Quindi siete voi. Ci sta un posacenere sul muretto.» E dal tono non era per niente rassicurante.

  


  



	2. 2

«Ma come due euri 'n caffè? Ma nun so' quattromila lire? Nun me fai fesso a bbello! E ppoi l'acqua 'n se paga a casa mia!» L'estate rovente di Roma che aveva portato via con sé i giorni di giugno uno a presso all'altro, sempre più afosi e appiccicosi, dalle notte insonni e torride e dalle cicale canterine, non era una novità; novità era invece la nuova moneta che aveva portato non pochi problemi ai romani, come nel resto d'Italia, che con le lire si consideravano maestri e con l'euro pensavano di essere continuamente fregati. Fabrizio tamburellava le dita sul bancone di quel baretto fuori raccordo, una sigaretta storta a pendergli dal lato destro delle labbra e gli occhi cerchiati da un rosso vacuo, mentre aspettava che il suo amico finisse di discutere alla cassa e di poter finalmente rimettersi alla guida sulla sua FIAT 500 blu parcheggiata fuori l'entrata del locale. Fabrizio sapeva che era inutile dire di lasciar stare perché quando il suo amico si metteva in testa che lo stavano truffando raramente si poteva farlo ragionare. Perciò aspettando che il cassiere alzasse le mani in segno di resa guardava distrattamente la piccola televisione in modalità silenziosa, che a quell'ora del giorno trasmetteva le repliche dei mondiali di calcio, infrattata accanto al mobile degli alcolici e la vetrina dei gadget e degli accendini Bic.

Nell'aria oltre il rumore della macchina del caffé che macinava i chicchi e delle tazzine appena lavate la radio passava gli ultimi singoli usciti, dal tormentone de Las Ketchup all'ultima di Daniele Silvestri. Fabrizio ascoltava e tamburellava le dita e francamente tutto ciò che pensava in quel momento era un sogno molesto: magari un giorno qualcuno avrebbe tamburellato a ritmo di una sua canzone le dita sul bancone di un bar sull'Aurelia, magari. Si grattò appena l'avambraccio sinistro e spense la sigaretta affogandola nel suo bicchiere d'acqua minerale.

-

Il concerto era andato. Non bene, né male: era andato. Un centinaio di persone e forse qualcosa di più aveva visto Fabrizio Moro esibirsi in quel locale dall'insegna dai colori bruciati e la locandina più brutta e tamarra che avesse mai visto e che lo ritraeva come l'evento della serata. Molti lo conoscevano per via di Sanremo Giovani e questo era una cosa che lo appagava, tanti altri invece solo per l'ennesimo passaparola. Certo era che continuava a cantare nei tuguri e le paghe non erano niente di che. Siccome non tutti gli strumenti erano di sua proprietà l'indomani Fabrizio si ritrovò verso le sei del pomeriggio sulla metro A e sul sessantaquattro con una custodia di una chitarra sulla spalla destra e due piatti della batteria in una custodia che teneva nella mano sinistra. In bocca il biglietto della metropolitana che aveva pagato un euro e che, cascasse il mondo, non avrebbe ripagato una seconda volta perché odiava i mezzi pubblici e se non fosse stato che a Campo de' fiori non ci sarebbe arrivato neanche l'indomani con la macchina e il parcheggio nei dintorni era impossibile trovarlo, manco se giravi tre volte in tondo, avrebbe fatto senz'altro a meno di ammazzarsi la schiena e di scarrozzarsi dietro tutto quel peso in un autobus che puzzava di morto e che l'aveva sbalzato quando erano passati per Piazza della Repubblica e Via Quattro Novembre.

  


«Ciao!»

«Ciao...»

«Hai una faccia... non mi hai rotto nessuno strumento, vero?» E in realtà quella che doveva essere un'affermazione era più che altro un tentativo di scherzare con un tono ironico che il ragazzo dietro il bancone del negozio di musica aveva utilizzato per approcciarsi in modo amichevole.

«No, no.- Abbozzò un sorriso corrucciato Fabrizio, poi si passò la mano libera sugli occhi arrossati. -Ho preso i mezzi pe' arrivà, capito? Quindi so' mezzo morto perché già ieri sera dopo er concerto nun ho dormito 'n cazzo, poi i mezzi, 'sto cardo... e chi gli 'a fa.»

«Povero Fabrizio.» Se ne uscì il ragazzo con aria decisamente sarcastica, mentre scendeva dallo sgabello sul quale era seduto e lasciava stare gli spartiti che stava leggendo sino ad un momento prima che il romano entrasse. Prese prima la chitarra ritmica ancora chiusa nella sua custodia nera e poi i piatti che gli furono riconsegnati e in fine firmò il cedolino della resa degli strumenti a noleggio che lo stesso Fabrizio gli diede dopo una manciata di secondi in più cercando alla rinfusa nel portafoglio marroncino in pelle.

Fabrizio sbuffò divertito, le sopracciglia arcuate in una falsa dimostrazione di essersela presa, un momento dopo però sollevò appena il capo, esitante e un po' sorpreso: «Aspe', come fai a sape' er nome mio?»

«Vuoi che ti dica che l'ho sentito gridare da uno del tuo gruppo mentre sbuffavano fumo fuori dal negozio bruciacchiando il tappetino all'entrata o preferisci la parte più imbarazzante ovvero che un tuo amico è venuto a chiedere se gli facessi uno sconto sulle corde e ti ha presentato come quello, cito testualmente, “ _cor sorriso scemo, scemo_ ”?»

«Stai a scherza'.» Affermò con una punta di spontaneo sbigottimento.

«Mi piacerebbe. Ma a parte che non sorridi mai, quindi davvero non t'avrei mai riconosciuto nella descrizione, sta' tranquillo. L'ho capito perché te e il tuo gruppo siete gli unici a schiacciare le sigarette per terra e mi fate passare la scopa quando potrei staccare da lavoro cinque minuti prima.»

Fabrizio si ritrovò a boccheggiare non sapendo come rispondere e si toccò l'orecchio destro in un chiaro segno di imbarazzo.

«Comunque sono Ermal.»

«Come? Ah sì, io sono- _'o sai_.» E si strinsero le mani, appena accaldate. Ermal sentì al tatto due buchi sulla pelle della mano destra dell'altro, ma non mosse un muscolo facciale per evitare di fare qualche smorfia involontaria. Forse stava traendo conclusioni sbagliate, ma dubitava di non avere ragione.

Ci pensò poi un momento prima di sollevare una questione che lo aveva fatto pensare per più di due settimane, infine decise che non faceva di secondo nome riflettere e che tanto prima o poi glielo avrebbe riferito in ogni caso: «Insomma avrei potuto semplicemente leggere la firma sul foglio del noleggio, sai? Fabrizio... _Mobrici_. -Lesse distintamente ad alta voce sul cedolino. -Sono settimane che ti rifornisci qua e manco sapevamo come ci chiamavamo, dov'è finito il rapporto fornitore-cliente?» Concluse Ermal con una mezza strizzatina d'occhio e un tono canzonatorio, un movimento leggero dei capelli mentre si decideva a guardare Fabrizio più di quanto ritenesse opportuno.

-

Se la dose che gli aveva dato un paio di giorni prima l'amico di belle arti fosse stata una bustina d'eroina o ancora meglio una pillola colorata di MDMA non sarebbe stato così male: avrebbe dormito, avrebbe provato piacere, un'estasi artificiosa che sapeva di brividi sull'epidermide. Così Fabrizio si auto convinse mentre la mano sinistra tremava impercettibilmente e il naso rimaneva umido. Seduto sul divano che aveva visto tempi migliori, ma che non era trasandato e aveva due cuscini nuovi di un verde acceso e di falso raso, fece dondolare appena il capo all'indietro, perdendosi nei suoi pensieri. La finestra era aperta, ma non proveniva da essa nemmanco un alito di vento, al contrario delle grida in strada e dei clacson di alcune macchine che erano udibili fin dentro le mura di casa perché poco distante da dove abitava c'erano un club notturno e un bar, unici nella zona, e le auto erano sempre parcheggiate alla buona in doppia fila, pretendendo di avere pure ragione se qualcuno poi doveva passare per imboccare la via Collatina. Le tende bianche, tirate da una parte, mostravano uno scorcio del mondo di fuori fatto di palazzoni e pochi negozi, niente catene alimentari né grandi attività commerciali. Tutto era ristretto al quartiere: il tabacchino, l'edicolante, il minimarket dell'indiano che parlava romano meglio della signora del quinto piano che aveva un cane che odiava tre quarti della palazzina, visto quanto abbagliava. Quell'ambiente non gli dispiaceva anche se era piuttosto simile al suo quartiere da bambino e ancora doveva farci i conti se lo adorasse o no, visto che appena era stato possibile si era reso indipendente scansando l'ansia con un colpo di reni solo per sentirsi un po' più grande, un po' più fiero.

Ma le paure gli fremevano in bocca, rigurgitando dallo stomaco come ora, mentre sospirava e si grattava placidamente i buchi cicatrizzati che aveva sulla mano e sulla pancia. Sull'avambraccio ne aveva solo uno, preferiva non bucarsi lì perché era troppo visibile, troppo esposto e odiava le sue braccia magre, odiava il suo essere così secco, non avrebbe dato altri motivi per guardare proprio lì.

«Devo pure pagà il bollo, vaffanculo.- Rimuginò a se stesso e poi starnutì, mentre la caluria notturna e la dose lo cullavano in un dormiveglia, senza stramazzarlo, fatto di paturnie. Non aveva neppure la forza di farsi una sega, anche se la mano vagava all'interno dei boxer perché ne sentiva la necessità e le terminazioni nervose gli portavano un desiderio difficile da placare. -Vaffanculo».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per i feedback, 24 kudos e un commento mi hanno reso molto contenta. Spero che questo capitolo vi piaccia visto che ci addentriamo un po' meglio in questi anni 2000 [e a proposito di questo, per immaginarveli come li descrivo ecco qui due loro vecchie foto: Fabrizio con il codino ed Ermal con i capelli corti [ →→♥]](http://giotanner.tumblr.com/post/175202345523/giusto-per-intenderci-nella-mia-fan-fiction)


	3. 3

«Non pensavo fumassi.»

Ermal alzò lo sguardo e incontrò il ragazzo che da un mesetto a quella parte era diventato una presenza costante nella sua vita nonché un cliente abituale con un particolare occhio per le chitarre in offerta (che strimpellava qualora poteva e che puntualmente ogni volta andandosene prometteva di comprare non appena avesse avuto qualche soldo in tasca). Un sorriso accennato gli si incastonò sulle labbra prima di fare un altro tiro e, puntando gli occhi prima su Fabrizio e poi sulla cicca, andare a spegnere la cartina contenente il drum nell'apposito posacenere poggiato sul muretto, nel chiaro intento di ricordare a lui e ai suoi amici di non gettare sigarette per terra, fuori dall'entrata del negozio.

«Perché no?» Si decise a chiedere serio, ma non infastidito Ermal rigirando il capo verso il suo interlocutore, qualche riccio più lungo degli altri ad oscurargli la visuale.

«Maa... non 'o so, a dire il vero t'ho sempre visto chinato su' tastiere e pianoforti, non me sembravi er tipo da cartina alla mano e spinello nell'altra.» Provò ridacchiando Fabrizio, un imbarazzo mal celato di aver sbagliato l'argomento, una mano poggiata sulla nuca ad accarezzare quei ciuffi neri che non erano legati in quella bassa cipolla fatta alla rinfusa.

«Non è...- Ermal abbassò la testa perché un sorriso più forte del dovuto e più stupido di quanto pensasse gli attraversò la faccia facendogli liquidi gli occhi di pura ilarità. -Hai detto proprio una stronzata, Fabbrì! E poi sono un chitarrista, che dici, mi merito la mia dose di tabacco o devo stare a stecchetto?»

Un motorino passò sulla strada alzando fumo nero e calore, entrambi si girarono in contemporanea in direzione del rumore e Fabrizio commentò a bassa voce qualcosa sulla marmitta del veicolo, poi si rivolse ad Ermal: «Sei 'n chitarrista ma dai, davero? E che soni?» Cercò di far continuare la conversazione, sebbene le parole gli si fermassero in gola e la timidezza gli bloccasse un po' l'intelligenza di porgli domande e discorsi più interessanti. L'altro parve non farci caso: era sciolto e sicuro di sé, un ragazzino spigliato, ma con una classe e un portamento che raramente aveva visto fra i suoi compagni. Che Ermal non fosse romano Fabrizio l'aveva capito da tempo, che lui stesso si ritrovasse più volte di quante gli servissero a Campo de' Fiori forse invece non lo stava tenendo in conto.

-

«Senti lascia sta', andiamo al Qube.»

«No, quello c'ha fottuto: io voglio i sordi mia e che cazzo! Ora non mi schiodo di qua finché 'n ce paga!»

«Allora nun hai capito?! Facciamo meglio ad andaccene prima che chiamino gli sbirri. Passamo i guai-»

Fabrizio si premette una mano sugli occhi, poi sputò a terra, i capelli ancora sfatti e sudati dopo la serata a cantare senza aver ricevuto neanche un quarto del pagamento accordato e richiesto a fine concerto. Alzò le mani in segno di resa mentre i suoi amici lo portavano via spingendolo per le spalle verso l'uscita d'emergenza, l'unica ancora aperta del locale a quell'ora; del resto non c'era contratto firmato con quell'ennesimo pub a pochi passi da Via di Portonaccio, tutto in nero, solo parole a dar fiato alle trombe.

«Ho bisogno di farmi.» Fabrizio digrignò i denti, la rabbia a stringergli lo stomaco in una morsa: il live non era stato niente di che, l'acustica però era stata straordinariamente buona e il pubblico era stato partecipe non solo all'ennesima cover degli U2, ma anche al suo singolo. Un'ora e poco più saltando qua e là sul piccolo palchetto in ferro e cercando di imprimersi nella testa della gente che era seduta scomposta su i tavolini; alla fine avevano staccato tutto e ripreso gli strumenti che avevano portato Fabrizio e il suo bassista trasportandoli insieme all'aiuto del resto della band nel retro delle loro macchine. Poi la beffa da parte del proprietario: Un'acidità gli risaliva su per l'esofago, e non aveva neppure il sapore delle pinte bevute fra una canzone e l'altra, mentre attraversavano la strada deserta con il semaforo spento traslucida di umidità e illuminata dai lampioni giallognoli; si scompigliò i capelli e si pulì la faccia madida di sudore con la maglia nera dei Guns n' Roses che indossava, non aveva sonno, ma un soporifero senso di annichilimento, misto ad un profondo senso di ingiustizia dato dall'essere per l'ennesima volta un signor nessuno a quasi trentanni. 

Il pensiero corse immediatamente ad Ermal e a quello che gli aveva confidato, così, di punto in bianco. Ventuno anni e già un contratto discografico di ampio respiro che lo aveva lasciato con una buona dose di speranza per il futuro: alcune persone erano semplicemente brave e fortunate, non vendute. Dovette ricredersi ingoiando saliva e rancore, si strofinò le mani sulle braccia a questa considerazione e assottigliò lo sguardo, lasciando venir fuori un sospiro che gli premeva vibrando nella gola.

«E di scopare.- Aggiunse il bassista. -Annamo a beccà quarcuna in discoteca, quanno sei su di giri sei più simpatico e rimorchi meglio.»

-

Erano le cinque del mattino quando Fabrizio tornò a casa: dopo aver girato le chiavi nella toppa spalancò la porta con una spallata cercando di rimanere al passo dei baci e dei succhiotti che la ragazza al suo fianco gli stava dando senza tregua alcuna. Si sorrisero un momento, qualche risatina imbarazzata, poi accesero le luci e Fabrizio la accompagnò con una mano verso il divano del salotto. Accese la televisione dove era ancora infilato nel videoregistratore l'ultimo vhs che aveva noleggiato e che abbassò di volume per far rimanere solo un piacevole chiacchiericcio di sottofondo. L'effetto della pasticca di ecstasy era ancora in circolo e il caldo che niente aveva a che fare con quel luglio afoso continuò imperterrito a bruciargli nelle ossa.

«Ce l'hai 'na siringa?»

«Sto cercando di non inizià, bella mia. Me piace, ma non c'ho i sordi per l'eroina, solo pe' qualche pasticca, capito? Che ne dici, vòi sceglie er colore?» La ragazza però non lo stava già più ascoltando, preferendo invece allungare le mani per sfilargli i pantaloni. Fabrizio fece altrettanto con lei, un momento prima di palparle il seno e gemere al tocco freddo delle dita della ragazza che andavano a circondargli l'erezione.

-

«Tieni prova questa.- Ermal sfilò una Stratocaster fra le chitarre esposte nel velluto blu e sughero che tappezzava la lunga parete del negozio e la ripose fra le braccia di Fabrizio. Gli indicò con un cenno di sedersi sullo sgabello che stava accanto agli amplificatori e si diresse verso il pianoforte a coda di fronte a lui. -Che suoniamo? Che ti piace?»

Solo pochi minuti prima che l'orologio attaccato al muro segnasse le venti Ermal aveva visto entrare un quanto imbronciato Fabrizio e, nel frattempo che serviva un altro cliente, l'aveva osservato di sottecchi rigirarsi fra le mani una scheda per le cabine telefoniche con fare inquieto.

«Sto in orario di chiusura, se devi comprare qualcosa dimmi subito o aspetta domani che ci sta il proprietario di mattina.» Fu la prima cosa che gli disse non appena Fabrizio prese il posto alla cassa dell'uomo che aveva voluto comprare delle cassette vergini. 

Ermal lo guardò meglio e sebbene fosse sotto la luce artificiale della lampada del negozio lo colpì vedere quanto dilatate fossero le pupille del ragazzo davanti a sé oltre ad avere una leggera sudorazione che poteva tranquillamente essere colpa del clima romano: «Che hai?» Si ritrovò a domandare con una punta di rassegnazione nella voce. Non voleva giudicarlo, Ermal davvero non voleva farlo, ma il fatto stesso che gli dispiacesse che Fabrizio prendesse qualcosa di pesante e così spesso era un giudizio che lo condizionava.

Fabrizio era sempre stato un ragazzo chiuso e di poche parole, con il volto attraente eppure perennemente corrucciato, bastava sentirlo parlare quelle rare volte però per comprendere che fosse in realtà solo un ammasso di ansia e timidezza tutta quella repulsione e antipatia che sembrava espellere nei confronti degli altri. Era una persona gentile e dalla giusta dose di tenacia anche se, senza calcare troppo la mano, sembrava in superficie solo un ragazzotto semplice e con un disagio tipico delle borgate.

Così quando farfugliò qualcosa e non gli rispose Ermal capì che non era giornata e si disse che sì, poteva pure tornare a casa dieci, venti minuti dopo, che suonare era sempre un buon modo di dimostrare vicinanza senza opprimere.

  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosità:  
> →Il Qube è un locale di Roma di tre piani, piuttosto famoso per la musica dal vivo (e lo spaccio qua e là).  
> →C'è il pensiero comune che si è più disinvolti quando si è sotto anfetamine. È così. In realtà ad una certa gli effetti di piacere spariscono per rimanere solo le conseguenze.
> 
> Spero che anche questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto (entriamo ancora un po' nel mondo di Fabrizio fatto di delusioni e di una rancore ( _nato da un sentimento_ \- cit).  
> Vorrei appunto delineare come Fabrizio non sia ogni giorno della sua vita super drogato, perché almeno per quanto riguarda le droghe leggere, io ricordo i miei amici a liceo a Roma e sarebbero stati "FRACICI" se ogni loro momento fosse stato in pieno trip.  
> Oltreciò volevo far vedere come Ermal (esterno al giro) capisce e ci si approccia ad una persona che vede non sempre lucida, ma che gli piace. 
> 
> GRAZIE per i feedback, sono essenziali, davvero!


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi lascio alla lettura del capitolo quattro fra un momento, vorrei solo dirvi due cose:  
> -La prima è che vi ringrazio tantissimo per il supporto. Tutti questi kudos e i commenti mi fanno immensamente felice. Sappiate che vi sono riconoscente!  
> -La seconda riguarda la caratterizzazione di Fabrizio e del mondo di Fabrizio. Ho voluto nel capitolo precedente mettere una donna, qui ho messo un uomo. In entrambi i casi, sebbene ci sia il degrado fra alcool e festini, droga e via dicendo, l'indole di Fabrizio è di trattare bene la persona al suo fianco. Come può, come "conosce", ovviamente. Ma non di trattarla come sesso usa e getta. Perché secondo me per identificare il disagio basta il contesto, la persona NON deve per forza fare schifo in ogni suo aspetto.

Fabrizio non era dipendente. Non era dipendente dai suoi genitori, non aveva gli stessi amici del liceo che aveva abbandonato, lavorava per auto-finanziarsi, non era dipendente dallo showbusiness, né dalla musica dei Doors. Fabrizio non era dipendente. Non era schiavo delle istituzioni su cui più volte si incazzava di brutto, perché niente girava nel verso giusto e chi più aveva sempre più schifo faceva. Fabrizio non dipendeva da nessuno, tanto meno dalle droghe e dalle sue paure. Fu questo che provò a ripetersi mentre vomitava bile, Jack Daniel's e sudava freddo riverso con la testa nel cesso mentre fuori dal bagno proveniva il suono ovattato di qualche hit estiva fatta solo per ballare e sballarsi a passo di musica e strusciamenti poco casuali. Erano da poco passate le due del mattino e sebbene Fabrizio non ricordasse esattamente poi chi aveva invitato chi, alla fine si era ritrovato con la sua auto e più persone di quante decisamente dovessero starci in un veicolo, a scorazzare per la campagna romana dei monti Tiburtini per andare in quella villetta delle vacanze a passare la serata, fra strade sferrate e troppa ghiaia fra le ruote che una volta o l'altra avrebbe dovuto far controllare da un meccanico bravo. Anche se aveva sin da subito scartato l'ipotesi di farsi rivedere da suo padre, non perché fosse tanta la stizza, non era poi così male il suo vecchio, ma perché gli avrebbe ridato quel senso di mortificazione e di non farcela da solo che gli scavava nel cervello come un trapano.

Tirò lo sciacquone cercando di alzarsi alla ben meglio, il braccio destro ancora teso a tenere la cordicella del water e il sapore marcio sulla lingua che gli opprimeva la gola e le narici all'odore. 

Una risata stranita provenne dal ragazzo alla sua sinistra che era piegato sul lavandino e si stava sfregando i denti con le dita piene di dentifricio: «Se avessi saputo che un pompino te metteva ko avrei chiesto ar tuo amico se lo voleva, oh.»

«A-ah, molto divertente, so che n'avresti fatto.- Fabrizio spostò con mala grazia il ragazzo da una parte, si aggiustò i pantaloni, fece scivolare la testa sotto il piccolo getto d'acqua fredda del rubinetto aperto senza manco guardarsi allo specchio e si tirò indietro i capelli neri zuppi per poi massaggiarsi la testa. -Vuoi 'n bacetto?» Si ritrovò a ridacchiare pure lui mimando con le labbra un bacio infantile.

«Ma levate!- Rispose l'altro finendo di lavarsi i denti per poi asciugarsi le mani sulla maglia blu e rimettendosi a posto gli occhiali da sole a mosca che aveva posizionati in testa e che con la gomitata di Fabrizio gli erano scivolati sulla fronte. -'Na vorta reggevi meglio l'alcool e la bastarda*. Che hai fatto, n'hai più l'età?»

«Possibile che ci si incontra solo quanno da poco m'ha mollato la ragazza, nun me pagano e so' 'nflippato- so flippato, 'nsomma, sto messo proprio male?» Il discorso virò all'improvviso da tutt'altra parte. Fabrizio non aveva davvero voglia di rispondere. Sapere di aver perso tutti quegli anni dietro a droghe e alcool gli pesava sulla testa come un macigno e al suo peso si sentiva un fallito. E poi una segreta paura intrinseca gli rimbombava nel costato proprio mentre il suo amico faceva quel lavoretto di bocca: doveva e voleva ricambiare il favore di un amico, eppure tutto quello a cui pensava era se avrebbe contratto malattie. E non perché fosse sesso orale, no, perché anche l'ultima volta con una donna aveva avuto gli stessi pensieri. 

E se quella volta aveva semplicemente ovviato al problema offrendo un giro di birra ed ecstasy che li aveva fatti stare su di giri a strusciarsi come cani in calore finché non si erano addormentati, questa volta gli era salita l'ansia, la sudorazione pure e si era ritrovato piegato sopra la tazza con ancora i pantaloni abbassati.

«Quell'anno chi era? Annalisa? Elisa?» 

«Lisa. Quanto sei coglione, 'o sai quanto ce stavo 'n fissa, nun è possibile che nun te 'a ricordi.» Rise Fabrizio buttando la testa all'indietro e scivolando poi giù sulla parete, fino a sedersi sul pavimento di quel bagno dalle piastrelle impolverate blu e bianche, segno evidente di una casa delle vacanze che veniva utilizzata solo rare volte.

Anche l'altro sorrise e si chinò con le gambe posizionandoglisi davanti: «Sicuro che non vuoi metterti con me? Saremmo 'na bella coppia.»

Fabrizio non lo guardò neppure in faccia, stava cercando di prendere qualche boccata d'aria per riprendere fiato e ritornare a respirare dopo l'improvvisa sudarella che lo agitava da un quarto d'ora o forse più, rise di una risata bassa e gutturale e gli mimò con un gesto tipicamente italiano di andarsene.

Quello si riallacciò i pantaloni di lino bianco, una smorfia e poi un sorriso gli adornarono il volto e, scompigliandogli i capelli con una mano in modo affettuoso, se ne uscì dal bagno tornando dagli altri. La porta si aprì per un momento e per un solo momento Fabrizio fu scaraventato nella bolgia infernale di musica e chiasso e odore di fumo, poi la porta si chiuse, la luce pure e lui tornò nella sua bolla.

-

Ermal era un tipo piuttosto tranquillo, non che non sapesse divertirsi, ma aveva dei progetti nella mente e se delle cose lo portavano fuori pista allora era deciso ad accantonarle. Aveva davvero troppe cose da fare da quando aveva lasciato Bari: se prima aveva esami su esami all'università e il mare lo vedeva col binocolo, pur facendo qualche scappatella con i suoi amici non appena gli fosse possibile, di giorno o di sera non era importante, fra creme solari, occhiali da sole, salsedine fra i capelli ricci, costumi improponibili e qualche cocktail di troppo per brindare all'euforia di un trenta strappato, adesso invece bloccato nella capitale scapicollando fra le prove col gruppo, gli impegni lavorativi per mantenersi, la piccola abitazione confortevole anche se al quarto piano con l'ascensore in ferro che cigolava sempre a Viale Marconi il mare seppur fosse estate inoltrata lo aveva visto solo dalle cartoline che gli amici di Bari gli mandavano via posta. Qualcuno poi che si sentiva super tecnologico e aveva sperimentato i primi stipendi stagionali glielo raccontava via sms su quei telefonini Nokia che in un paio d'anni stavano spopolando più per le suonerie componibili e Snake che per le telefonate dove prima era impensabile chiamare.

Quando glielo aveva riferito a Fabrizio, parlottando mentre gli imbustava un cavo per amplificatori in una busta con logo del negozio, si era reso conto di quanto non si fosse ancora preso un po' di tempo per sé da quando si era trasferito, intenzionato com'era a rispettare ogni impegno.

«Me stai a di' 'na calla, dai, nun hai mai visto Ostia o Fregene?» Gli aveva detto di getto Fabrizio, gli occhi che finalmente lo guardavano in faccia e perdevano quel naturale imbarazzo, scavalcato da un'incredulità visibile nel piegarsi delle sopracciglia.

«Fabbrì non mi sono mai mosso da Roma, cosa non hai capito di “sono tre mesi che sono qui”?»

I momenti liberi erano quindi contati col contagocce eppure non aveva saputo dire di no a Fabrizio Moro. Fabrizio Mobrici in arte Fabrizio Moro che solo una decina di giorni dopo quel dialogo l'aveva chiamato al telefono del negozio di musica inizialmente un po' timido, ma non per questo meno deciso nel chiedergli qual era il suo giorno libero e che, se gli andava, ci si poteva vedere a Lago di Bracciano perché per un po' di giorni sarebbe stato lì con alcuni suoi amici, tutta brava gente aveva detto, tutti musicisti. Un ossimoro. Lo cantava pure Edoardo Bennato.*

«E me so' detto, ma sai chi c'avrebbe proprio bisogno de' 'm po' de' sole? Capito? Sei bianco come 'na mozzarella, c'ho pensato no?» Aveva continuato e poi aveva ridacchiato imbarazzato, come suo solito, ed Ermal se l'era immaginato mettersi una mano davanti agli occhi stanchi e cerchiati di rosso, eppure così dolci, dallo sguardo sfuggevole mentre finiva la telefonata dicendogli che era una cosa così, che non doveva sentirsi obbligato e poteva pure rifiutare, ma se aveva una macchina e qualche ora libera, fra Trevignano e Bracciano poteva passare a trovarlo perché gli avrebbe fatto piacere. Chi gli avesse dato tutta quella confidenza per vedersi fuori dal negozio e chiamare sul posto di lavoro non lo sapeva, anzi, in realtà lo stupiva perché quello che l'aveva invitato a bere qualcosa dopo la chiusura era stato lui la prima volta, pochi giorni dopo quella sera in cui Fabrizio aveva improvvisato alla chitarra insieme a lui al pianoforte un pezzo dei Dire Straits. Fabrizio aveva stirato le labbra e poi aveva liquidato la sua offerta dell'ultimo momento con un «Mi sentirei 'n colpa a bere con un ventunenne. 'O sai che dopo mezzanotte 'a metro chiude e i notturni so' fasulli no? E allora me toccherebbe non bere per ripottatte a casa co' 'a macchina tua e nun se' po fa, nun se' po fa. Io che nun bevo, ma me ce vedi? 'Nsomma finiremmo pe' cantà ubriachi sul Lungo Tevere.» E ad Ermal la prospettiva non sarebbe dispiaciuta più di tanto, dovette ammettere a se stesso, ma capì che quello era un dissenso e si ritrovò ad alzare le spalle e chiudere la saracinesca un momento dopo aver inserito l'allarme. Così era finita la discussione.

Magari Fabrizio voleva farsi perdonare per la mancata uscita? Forse si era preso a cuore di fargli staccare la spina almeno una volta da quando era arrivato a Roma? Ecco, forse questo era più nell'indole del ragazzo o magari no, magari Ermal stava immaginando troppo come suo solito. Perché sebbene fosse un tipo dedico ai propri obbiettivi e con i piedi ben piantati per terra con la mente non poteva usare le stesse regole ferree che si autoimponeva nella vita di tutti i giorni e quindi vagava, perché era un sognatore che imprimeva la sua ispirazione fra le corde di una chitarra dopotutto. 

Però un'intera giornata al Lago non gli sembrava male, avrebbe solo dovuto domandare al suo capo come ci si arrivasse perché sì, la macchina l'aveva, ma proveniva da Bari lui e già era tanto se ricordasse dove fosse l'Aurelia.

  


  


*la bastarda è l'MDMA - ecstasy (chiamata anche Molly, Maddalena e via dicendo.)

*Edoardo Bennato in una sua canzone canta proprio: nella mia categoria// tutta gente poco seria// di cui non ci si può fidare mai!

  



	5. 5

Ermal teneva stretta a sé la Kodak usa e getta mentre passeggiava a piedi nudi sulla sabbia fine del lago di Bracciano, ogni tanto sentendo sotto la sua pianta qualche sasso o qualche pietruzza; accanto Fabrizio col suo cappello di paglia e le mani lungo ai fianchi non parlava, si accontentava di osservare qualche papera e qualche cigno che spiegava le piume e racimolava molliche di pane e patatine sparse dai bambini sulla riva e, quando diveniva più coraggioso, allora si perdeva a guardare il volto di Ermal, l'espressione serena, i denti che sporgevano leggermente mordicchiando la parte inferiore del labbro, i ricci confusionari, spinti dal vento, che sebbene fossero corti gli ricadevano come ghirigori sulla fronte accaldata dalla temperatura. Fabrizio era felice e, soddisfatto dell'essere riuscito ad osservarlo, si ritrovò ad essere più sfrontato e puntare con insistenza gli occhi su quelli dell'altro; quando si accorse di essere ricambiato cercò di mantenere lo sguardo mentre tastava con una mano la camicia bianca sbottonata cercando il pacchetto di sigarette.

Stettero in silenzio ancora per un po', il lontananza il suono di qualche piccola imbarcazione a motore o del rumore dei remi nell'acqua di qualche canottiere che si stava allenando.

«Oh lo sai che 'sto lago ha origini vurcaniche?» Se ne uscì Fabrizio, sbuffando fumo dalle narici fra una tiro e l'altro, l'accendino già rimesso a posto così come il pacchetto delle Marlboro.

Ermal che aveva preso ad osservare con poco interesse i suoi piedi e le orme che lasciava sulla spiaggia dopo che un calore stupido, ma non ignoto, gli aveva imporporato le guance alla costatazione che da vicino e al sole gli occhi di Fabrizio fossero nocciola, ambrati quasi, più chiari di quello che sembravano di quando ci parlava all'interno del negozio con la luce artificiale e più distanza fra i due, alzò il capo e negò, un assottigliarsi degli occhi ad ascoltare cosa avrebbe avuto da dire il più grande. Si mise gli occhiali da sole un momento dopo, sfilandoseli dai suoi capelli ricci e attorcigliati: voleva catturare più volte la visione delle labbra di Fabrizio che si muovevano e incespicavano.

  


«C'avranno dato pe' dispersi.»

«Secondo me sono cotti affumicati, visto come li hai lasciati al sole.» Ghignò Ermal, una mano a massaggiarsi il collo accaldato per poi scendere sulla spalla già dorata dal sole.

«Beh io dopo 'n po' smanio a rimane' come 'na lucertola ar sole, vedi 'm po'. E tu volevi scatta' 'e foto quindi avemo fatto bene a svignaccela.- E sorridendo se lo strinse più vicino circondandogli le spalle con un braccio mentre facevano marcia indietro per ritornare allo spiazzo dove erano rimasti gli amici di Fabrizio. -Solo che avemo fatto davero 'n bel pezzo de' strada a piedi, oh, mo beccamo Anguillara quasi quasi.»

«Già.- Ermal si lasciò andare un momento col capo abbandonato fra la spalla e il collo di Fabrizio, sospirò lentamente e poi d'improvviso si staccò facendo barcollare l'altro, appoggiando la Kodak sul bagno asciuga e correndo nell'acqua. -Io mi tuffo tu che fai?»

-

«Dai è 'n pischelletto, lascialo sta'.»

«Du' tiri non hanno mai ucciso nessuno, fidate.»

Fabrizio non si pronunciò invece, mentre disattento guardava con un sorriso placido appoggiato con un gomito a terra sul telo da spiaggia Ermal rifiutare l'hashish che si stavano fumando i suoi amici, anche loro seduti sui teli all'imbrunire del giorno.

«Non è che mi uccidano, ma preferisco una birra.» Detto questo Ermal stappò con l'accendino il tappo della bottiglia e bevve qualche sorso, il pomo d'Adamo messo in evidenza quando deglutiva chinando appena la testa all'indietro. Pochi secondi dopo anche gli altri lo seguirono a ruota e stapparono le ultime due birre. Erano pochi quelli rimasti sulla riva del lago, perché un venticello molto più fresco stava cominciando a tirare forte e il sole stava calando. Fabrizio notò che Ermal non fosse affatto in soggezione o che almeno non lo facesse notare; era una cosa che ammirava talmente tanto perché lui si ritrovava più spesso di quanto voleva a dire di sì ai suoi amici e a farsi trascinare dallo sballo, che fosse leggero o no, pur di sentirsi parte di qualcosa; poi alla fine litigava con tutti perché non era davvero fatto per i gruppi e aveva fatto tanta fatica per niente. Fregò dalle mani del ragazzo la birra e anche lui bevve un generoso sorso, ripensando a quanto fosse stata un'ottima idea quella di fermarsi al ritorno dalla passeggiata al piccolo bar dall'altro lato della strada poco fuori dal recinto della spiaggia, sebbene in costume e piedi scalzi, per comprare delle birre.

Fabrizio ora puntellandosi su entrambi i gomiti si ritrovò a guardare la longilinea figura del ventunenne: aveva delle belle mani, il corpo era sì magro, ma non allampanato come il suo, i dorsali erano quelli di un ragazzo che era andato tante volte a nuotare e il costume verde gli risaltava un sacco, dalla stoffa bagnata infatti potevano intravedersi le pieghe che si arrotondavano sul sedere adesso che si era messo a pancia in giù. Ecco, sul suo sedere dovette farsi violenza mentale per smettere di fissarlo.

«Maaa poi te quinni davero glie facevi 'i sconti a Fabrizio bello?»

Ermal che stava accendendosi una sigaretta quasi non si fece sfuggire l'accendino dalle mani.

-

«Non pòi proprio fermatte?»

«Te l'ho detto Fabbrì domani ho turno di mattina e già sono uno che dorme poco, già di mio sono un ritardatario cronico, già i mezzi sono quelli che sono-

«Va bene, va bene, ho capito.- Alzò le mani Fabrizio, poi gli scompigliò i bei capelli ricci ancora pieni di salsedine sebbene si fosse sciacquato con una bottiglietta d'acqua. -T'è piaciuto er lago?»

«Mi son piaciuti pure i tuoi amici, sono alla mano. Pensano sia un pivello, immagino. Ma la verità è che non mi fido a fumare e bere se devo guidare, tutto qua, conosco pure poco la strada... boh, guarda se non prendo una quercia.»

«C'hai ragione.»

«Non fare quella faccia, dai, ti vengono le rughe lo sai.» Ermal gli batté due volte le nocche della mano sinistra sul volto ridacchiando. Si era drasticamente più sciolto con Fabrizio e quella giornata aveva solo che ulteriormente migliorato il loro rapporto. 

Il vociare indistinto degli amici che richiamavano Fabrizio e lo incitavano a sbrigarsi a salutare il ragazzo divenne più alto e fastidioso, entrambi si girarono in direzione dei tre romani e Fabrizio con una mano fece segno di aspettare, per la seconda volta in pochi minuti. Appoggiato al finestrino aperto del conducente continuò a parlare ad Ermal senza nessuna fretta.

«Io sto qui fino a sabato prossimo, a casa de' 'n'amico. Se vòi...»

«Va bene.» Acconsentì Ermal e mettendo in moto la macchina lo salutò, prima di far partire i Radiohead nell'autoradio col finestrino abbassato, gli occhiali da sole inforcati sulla pelle accaldata, una sigaretta a pendergli dalle labbra e la mano fuori a penzoloni pronta a sentire un po' d'aria appena l'auto avrebbe preso velocità.

-

«Nun è 'm po' troppo 'no scricciolo pe' te quello?» Due gomitate leggere colpirono la spalla di Fabrizio, il quale riverso con la testa sul bancone abbracciava il bottiglione di grappa barricata. Era in uno stato di dormiveglia dato dai fumi dell'alcool e ancora non aveva mischiato niente né s'era impasticcato per destarsi, molto semplicemente alle volte preferiva quello stato di mezza incoscienza che solo il bere gli dava. Per un attimo dopo la partenza di Ermal aveva pensato di non voler esagerare, di poterne fare a meno, ma la realtà era che non sempre c'era una delusione palpabile dietro la sua voglia di sballarsi, bensì un quiete malessere e un rito abitudinario per sentirsi anticonformista, parte di quella gente che sfidava la legge per insubordinazione e malcontento di una società che troppo spesso li dimenticava; e tutti quelli del suo quartiere erano come lui, tutti quelli che conosceva erano come lui. Anche ora, a casa di un amico in un festino in cui non riusciva a divertirsi, ma da cui non sapeva andarsene, la sola idea di resistere gli sembrava sciocca. Resistere? E a che scopo? Non c'era ad aspettarlo nessuna medaglia, nessun buon auspicio, nessuna promozione. E quali scuse poteva mai inventarsi per convincersi a desistere? Del resto non gli conveniva: perché la benzina costava, perché chi era quello che se ne andava nel bel mezzo della festa, perché di notte c'erano più controlli sulla strada, perché mica si poteva dormire in macchina, no? _Perché, perché, perché_...

«Ma de' chi sta' a parla'?»

«A primo acchitto sembrava uno che se 'a tirava l'amico tuo, devo esse sincero. Ma armeno ringrazio iddio che nun glie dia fastidio l'odore dell'erba, come all'ex tua, oh. O che nun c'abbia portato 'a chitarra, sai che sbatti senticce 'a canzone der Sole pe' 'a miglionesima vorta? Nun c'ho più l'età per 'sta dietro all'ego dei pischelli*. E poi ha conquistato er Gallo quanno ha pagato 'a bira per tutti.»

Fabrizio non aveva manco capito quale dei suoi amici gli si fosse avvicinato e gli stesse parlando così fitto fitto, vicino all'orecchio per sovrastare musica e urli, ma il pugno che gli voleva sferrare per farlo tacere si rivelò un buco nell'acqua perché il braccio gli crollò mollemente sulla superficie ruvida del tavolo ancor prima di poterlo direzionare. L'altro prese a ridere e con lui anche Fabrizio.

  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lo stesso Fabrizio racconta che quando era giovane cantava sulla spiaggia per rimorchiare (con un suo amico che chiamavano IL GALLO). Ma sia lui che i suoi amici hanno su 27-30 anni negli anni 2000 e sinceramente hanno passato la soglia (a meno che non sia il falò del 15 agosto che tutti fanno campeggio a mare e boh, anche i quarantenni tornano ragazzini fra una braciola e l'altra), poi se un trentenne non si lamenta di un ventenne non è contento, fidatevi, pfft I'm VENTENNE, so...


	6. 6

«Vòi che te tocchi prima io così te sciogli 'n po'?» Ermal annuì convinto, l'erezione pulsante nei pantaloni e una discreta ansia da prestazione. Non che non avesse esperienze, ma erano state prettamente femminili quelle andate fino in fondo e sebbene si guardasse dal dirlo in giro non era proprio un fan del sesso anale. E più continuava a ripetersi che no, non l'avrebbero fatto, di certo non lì, più continuava a tartassargli in testa il pensiero che avrebbe dovuto fermarlo per spiegargli che non era mai stato penetrato.

Fabrizio gli aprì la cintura e poi il bottone dei jeans che indossava mettendogli una mano immediatamente dentro le mutande. Non era la prima volta che sentiva le mani di un uomo sul suo pene, ma un gemito che ritenne imbecille gli sfuggì dalla bocca. L'altro iniziò a massaggiarlo e poi ad accarezzarlo su e giù per tutta la lunghezza, con le mani callose, calde e ruvide al tatto in quella parte tanto sensibile. Si guardavano negli occhi, respirandosi vicini, uno con il fiato spezzato, l'altro cercando di trattenerlo finché non conclusero entrambi che era meglio baciarsi di nuovo.

Era stata una piacevole serata in birreria quella, trovare posto fu più facile del previsto ed erano riusciti a parcheggiare tutti e due piuttosto vicini l'uno dall'altro e a poca distanza dal locale, su dei viottoli paralleli alla via principale. Roma si era svuotata di molti dei suoi romani per le ferie d'Agosto e alcune strade avevano perso quell'ordinario caos cittadino che le caratterizzava in quella cornice metropolitana. Non c'era neanche l'ombra di qualche parcheggiatore abusivo, ma del resto non stavano andando al Piper.

Fabrizio aveva preso a lavorare in nero come muratore a giornate alterne di mattina presto per finanziarsi altro materiale musicale e provare a registrare qualcosa ed Ermal, che quella giornata aveva il turno serale al negozio di musica e staccava alle otto, lo aveva convinto al telefono che una birra gliela doveva visto che lui ne aveva offerte anche ai suoi amici, poche settimane prima al lago. Così era stato.

Avevano bevuto qualcosa, Fabrizio si era calato qualcosa ed Ermal aveva cercato di non darci peso, di dirsi che tanto l'altro doveva essere abituato, di non fare il bambino preoccupato; la preoccupazione era scemata quando l'aveva visto solo più spigliato di prima, più in voga di chiacchiere e si iniziò a chiedere se forse non era lui che si faceva troppe paranoie e stava facendo le cose più grandi di quello che erano.

In un secondo momento decise che no, non doveva iniziare proprio adesso a prendere sotto gamba la droga e che il giudizio lo aveva tante volte salvato sia dalle mani di suo padre, sia nell'accudire i suoi fratelli, sia a riuscire a trattare un contratto vantaggioso per lui e la sua band. Non doveva cominciare a dubitarne proprio ora.

Quando usciti dal locale decisero di comune accordo di non tornare immediatamente alle loro rispettive auto, ma di prendersi una boccata d'aria passeggiando un po' per smaltire la leggera sbornia che li intorpidiva e si ritrovarono nel vicolo dove avevano parcheggiato, appoggiati ad una macchina che non era la loro non curanti del fatto che avrebbe potuto avere l'allarme acceso, a limonare come due adolescenti sotto un lampione sembrò la adeguata conclusione alla serata. Ermal fu il primo a sbilanciarsi e ad infilare la lingua nella bocca di Fabrizio per approfondire il bacio che si stavano scambiando, ma non osava toccarlo e questi se ne accorse dopo un po'. Gli venne da sorridere nelle labbra dell'altro e si scansò passandosi la lingua sulle labbra arrossate, Fabrizio se lo abbracciò stretto mettendo un braccio poco sotto la nuca e l'altro ad altezza dei fianchi.

-

Ermal dovette fare appello a tutta la sua pazienza per non sentire addosso ancora tutta l'amarezza che lo attanagliava: non si sentiva affatto offeso adesso, dopo aver capito più o meno quello che era successo, più che altro non aveva contestualizzato al momento l'eventuale stato mentale e il mondo da cui proveniva Fabrizio.

Aveva voglia di suonare e di far smettere di tremare le sue dita da quando aveva ripreso il volante fra le mani per ritornare a casa, ma non poteva rischiare di svegliare la palazzina che affacciava su Viale Marconi e in cui abitava in affitto; c'erano così tanti universitari fuori sede là dentro e sapeva per esperienza quanto il sonno o il silenzio per studiare fossero importanti di notte inoltrata. Si decise quindi a farsi un caffè e a rimanere con una mano a sostenersi la testa altrimenti ciondoloni sul tavolino nero dell'angolo cottura con l'intenzione di non addormentarsi, ma di aspettare la chiamata dell'altro non appena fosse giunto a casa anche lui. Appoggiò il suo Nokia blu metallizzato e aspettò.

Glielo aveva detto: «Ora che ti sei tranquillizzato vado a casa. Ne riparliamo. Ti prego quando torni a casa chiamami: _Non sparire_.»

  


Fabrizio era ipocondriaco. Non sapeva se ci fosse nato, ma secondo una sua convinzione era una diretta conseguenza dell'ansia che provava sin da quando era adolescente: suo padre era un brav'uomo, un calabrese dalla mentalità chiusa che lavorava più di quanto avrebbe dovuto solo per mettere da parte qualche soldo in più. Per Fabrizio voleva un posto sicuro, una brava moglie calabrese (perché delle romane non si fidava poi tanto) con cui accasarsi e magari una casa di proprietà. Quando il figlio aveva iniziato a disilludere tutti quei progetti col suo animo ribelle e per niente inquadrato, volubile a tratti, mai pronto a mettere da parte la musica per qualcosa di più serio, il padre aveva reagito di conseguenza. Niente di deplorevole, niente di violento, ma una mortificazione silenziosa che lo aveva fatto annaspare e voler andar via, a riprendersi la propria identità fuori dalle quattro mura domestiche.

Era successo una volta al pranzo della domenica con i parenti che Fabrizio non riuscisse a stappare il vino: il padre glielo aveva tolto dalle mani, lo aveva rimesso in riga e gli aveva detto che ci pensava lui.

E così la domenica successiva.

E quella dopo.

Era successo anche che un giorno nell'officina non autorizzata del padre Fabrizio non avesse girato bene una vite perché non aveva trovato il cacciavite giusto. E quel tipo di vite il padre non gliela fece più toccare.

Non era cattivo suo padre. Ma non si aspettava che potesse imparare: «Lascia stare, lo faccio io.» 

E l'ansia quindi era arrivata dalle piccole cose, da quel non riuscirci o pensare di non essere in grado, perché lui era il figlio da cui non ci si doveva aspettare granché. Bazzecole che gli facevano tremare le dita della mano destra e gli costavano un sacco di fatica.

Sua madre invece, proprio per il carattere volubile e disagiato del figlio, rivoluzionario e arrabbiato, cercava di proteggerlo ed accudirlo come se avesse avuto paura che in qualsiasi momento Fabrizio avrebbe potuto farsi del male.

Ironicamente la prima volta che aveva accusato i sintomi di una ipocondria reale però, non qualcosa relegato al pensiero di esagerare un po', ma di non preoccuparsene poi tanto, fu quando iniziò ad avere la sua agognata indipendenza. Si ritrovò a chiamare troppe volte il pronto soccorso o la guardia medica quando di notte si svegliava o rimaneva sveglio per qualche dolore improvviso: un leggero mal di testa, un taglio con le corde usurate, il battito accelerato, un formicolante male ai piedi...

L'ipocondria la batteva con l'incoscienza, con le droghe, con i fumi dell'alcool. Era decisamente meglio quando ai sintomi poteva dare con chiarezza la diagnosi, senza infilarsi in un turbinio di paure del non aver assunto nessuno stupefacente e che quindi quel male che aveva era causato da qualcosa di ignoto.

Era folle.

Ma per lui funzionava.

Nell'ultimo periodo dopo anni ad infierire con gli stupefacenti però qualcosa non andava: se l'ipocondria aveva potuto raggirarla, al contrario non aveva potuto debellare le paranoie sempre più frequenti, lo sballo sempre più corto e gli effetti a lungo termine sempre più massicci. E certe volte era semplicemente un disastro perché le paranoie che gli si formavano in testa, convinzioni errate esenti ad ogni logica e gli effetti collaterali si mischiavano alla sua paura di contrarre gravi malattie.

Così se un momento prima era con le mani sull'erezione dell'altro ad eccitarsi quanto il ragazzo di fronte mentre schioccava baci bagnati e succhiotti, l'attimo dopo si sentì scansare da Ermal e la frenesia del momento e la serenità della serata scoppiarono come una bolla:

«Fabrizio, Fabbrì aspetta- aspetta un attimo.» Gli gemette ansando, i boxer grigi stropicciati e ancora in parte tenuti su, l'erezione dura e turgida e un braccio ancora teso ad allontanare Fabrizio quando l'aveva visto chinarsi e schiudere le labbra.

«Che c'è? 'N te piace?»

«No- no. S- solo ti avrei sporcato. E non ero- non ero sicuro che tu lo volessi.»

«Ma che cazzo stai a di' Ermal? Se te sto a ffa' 'na sega è ovvio che- Fabrizio si morse i denti, fece qualche passo all'indietro e sbuffò dalle narici, maledicendosi. -Aspetta, non dirmelo, hai quarche malattia che se attacca? È ppe' questo?»

La smorfia che gli riservò Ermal fu piena di risentimento: si era fermato al limite di un orgasmo che lo stava sconquassando dall'interno, si era fermato per rispetto del ragazzo e per evitare eventuali sfuriate. Del resto ricordava ancora la prima volta che aveva lui stesso fatto un lavoro di mano ad un suo compagno di corsi all'università di Bari lasciandosi poi convincere a stimolarlo con la bocca, quello gli era venuto avvertendolo troppo tardi ed Ermal si era sentito fortemente a disagio. 

Le parole che gli uscirono furono invece coincise e ragionevoli: «No. Non ho malattie sessualmente trasmissibili, sono pulito.»

Sulla lingua gli premevano pure parole più cattive, giudizi più severi e si autocensurò i pensieri scuotendo il capo. Dopotutto era Fabrizio quello che si drogava, Fabrizio quello che frequentava la periferia romana, era Fabrizio quello a cui chiedere queste cose, non lui; si sentì superiore e un attimo dopo si sentì meschino.

L'erezione gli faceva male e si trovò a stringersela e a fare lunghi sospiri cercando di smorzare la tensione. Per fortuna non stava passando nessuna auto in quel vicolo o altrimenti sarebbe sprofondato nell'imbarazzo oltre che incappato in qualche fischio molesto se non qualche insulto mirato.

Fabrizio non lo guardava neppure più, ma poteva scorgere nel suo sguardo un misto di sospetto e paura: «Certo...» Lo sfotté, non gli credeva.

Ermal non si meritava la sua diffidenza, non se la meritava e stava per ribattere quando si accorse che Fabrizio stava tremando, gli occhi lucidi e dei tremori vistosi mentre si osservava le mani appena sporche di liquido pre orgasmo.

Si tirò su i pantaloni a fatica e provò a chiamarlo un paio di volte, ma non osò avvicinarsi perché guardandolo tremare e iniziare a sudare freddo comprese che Fabrizio stava davvero considerando l'idea che gli avesse attaccato qualcosa, perdendo il raziocinio riguardo l'impossibilità della cosa.

  


«Fabbrì io non ho niente. Ma l'HIV non si attacca in questo modo e tu non hai ferite sulle mani, no?»

«Ho i buchi dell'eroina Ermal, nun fa finta de' non avelli visti.» Lo riprese.

Ermal dovette placare la rispostaccia a tono che gli premeva sulla lingua e prese un gran respiro: «Sono cicatrizzati. Stai andando in paranoia.»

«Ti avrei fatto un pompino, ero pronto, lo giuro, ma cazzo, cazzo... -Un moto di stizza gli fece calciare l'automobile accanto a quella dove era appoggiato Ermal. - _Cazzo_. È colpa mia. È colpa mia. Sono già tre vorte che vado in bianco. Ed è 'r motivo per cui m'ha lasciato l'ex mia. Non 'o so, me viè da pensa' che tutti possano fotteme e famme ammala'.»

«Sei ipocondriaco adesso!» Cercò di sdrammatizzare Ermal, vedendo come sfogandosi l'altro stava iniziando a ragionare.

«Lo sono. -Confermò invece serio e si sedette sul cofano della macchina che aveva calciato, mettendosi esattamente di fronte ad Ermal. Fabrizio voleva piangere in quel momento e voleva urlare, aveva rovinato tutto con i suoi deliri e i suoi tarli, si strofinò le mani sulle braccia. -Ed ero lì lì pe' metteme er cazzo tuo in bocca, perché sentivo che eri arivato ar limite e te... me spigni via. M'hai fatto venì er tarlo, capito?»

Ermal contrasse la mascella e allo stesso tempo accavallò le gambe per rinchiudere la sua erezione, ormai coperta dallo spesso strato del jeans, che ancora richiedeva attenzioni. Si sentiva appiccicoso e frustrato, ma ancor di più un dispiacere gli si era insinuato nella bocca dello stomaco: Fabrizio era giunto a conclusioni sbagliate in men che non si dica, perché dagli altri si aspettava solo la fregatura.

«Era una premura Fabbrì...»

«'Na premura? Che me sta a significa'?»

«Significa rispetto, Fabrizio.»

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le differenze fra due società sono anche i diversi strati di rispetto. Non perché una persona sia buona o cattiva, ma perché cresciuta in una maniera avrà un 'rispetto' adeguato al suo 'ambiente'. Ecco qui quando vanno a scontrarsi le differenze. /spero si capisca/
> 
> *la parte del padre, seppur romanzata, è reale. Fabrizio ne parla in un'intervista. E non dovevo e non VOLEVO "pompare" la storia e aggravarla, perché non c'è per forza un motivo GRAVE dietro un disagio/ansia.  
> Grazie per il FEEDBACK, grazie per i bei commenti e il supporto su Tumblr, grazie ad Ame per aver letto e approvato delle parti. ♥


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi fermo un solo minuto per dirvi GRAZIE per i vostri commenti, per esservi fermati a leggere e recensire e aver perso un momento del vostro tempo per un feedback! 87 Kudos sono... wow, non avrei mai pensato di arrivarci.

Il chiasso infernale proveniente dall'ascensore fu il preambolo di quell'ammasso di ferraglia nera degli anni settanta, che ancora campava in quei palazzoni dalla vernice scrostata, finalmente arrivata al piano terra: Ermal si era categoricamente rifiutato di farsi quattro rampe di scale scivolose a piedi e, almeno quando funzionava, non perdeva l'occasione di usare l'ascensore. Aveva in mano la spesa appena fatta all'alimentari sul viale quando il cellulare iniziò a suonargli nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni neri, a pinocchietto. Alle volte decideva pure di andare alla mensa dell'Università Roma Tre, facendosela a piedi o scendendo a San Paolo con la Metro B, tanto non controllavano mai se avesse il libretto da frequentante con i voti e le firme degli insegnanti, così da poter mangiare un pasto decente ad un ottimo prezzo. Alle altre, come quella mattina, semplicemente comperava più scatolette di tonno possibili come il peggiore degli studenti fuori sede. Era passato poi nella farmacia accanto per acquistare un anti zanzare e si era ritrovato a guardare con insistenza la scatoletta di lubrificante e quella dei preservativi che alla fine sebbene sicuramente non gli sarebbero serviti a breve (o forse mai, visto come era andata l'ultima volta), decise di prendere ugualmente per previdenza e una sorta di buon augurio. Il lubrificante era la prima volta che lo prendeva quindi si fece consigliare dal farmacista, alla fine seppur non molto convinto da cosa gli stesse dicendo acchiappò la bustina bianca e verde e ritornò a casa.

Entrando nell'ascensore dallo specchio sempre appannato e dalla luce giallastra a neon Ermal pigiò in fretta il tasto del quarto piano, poi infilò una mano in tasca e rispose guardando il numero sconosciuto in sovra impressione. Tutto pur di far smettere quella dannata musichetta in monotune del suo Nokia blu metallizzato 8277.

«Pronto?»

«Ciao Ermal.»

Ermal che si stava rimirando nello specchio, valutando quanto fosse sgualcita la sua maglia a righe verde e nero e ripensando che doveva al più presto rispolverare le sue cravatte fine che erano tutte al lavare, quasi saltò quando le porte si aprirono e un _dlin_ lo avvertì che era arrivato al suo appartamento, troppo preso ad ascoltare la voce che lo aveva salutato al telefonino: «Fabrizio?»

«Proprio io, te disturbo, stai alle prove?-

«È il tuo numero di casa questo? Me lo salvo, che non ce l'ho in rubrica.- Lo interruppe Ermal, incurvando poi il capo per mantenere il telefono incastrato fra orecchio e spalla mentre con con una mano apriva con due mandate la porta di casa e con l'altra teneva le buste della spesa. -No, quali prove, è ora di pranzo e fra poco devo andare a lavorare.» Continuò piuttosto cauto e neutro nella voce. Voleva sondare come stesse Fabrizio, ma senza fargli domande indisponenti.

«Bene...- Un sospiro dall'altra parte del telefono. -Come stai? Volevo sape' come stavi?»

«Tutto bene Fabrizio.»

«Nun ero sicuro che- che avresti voluto rivedemme pe' questo non so' venuto in negozio. Ma volevo sentitte. Sentire la tua voce.»

«L'avevo capito, tranquillo.- Ermal chiuse la porta di casa con un piede e poi appoggiò sul ripiano del tavolino nero le chiavi e la spesa. -A me fa piacere ascoltare la tua.» Ermal sentì un risolino e uno sbuffo dall'altro capo della cornetta e come conseguenza anche le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso.

«Me fa schifo chiede scusa ar telefono, ma magari nun me volevi più vede', quinni t'ho chiamato co' 'sta intenzione, capito? Nun volevo accannà così.»

«Io speravo che ti si rompesse il mi cantino.» Scherzò, sebbene in quella settimana aveva sperato davvero che Fabrizio tornasse a fargli visita anche solo con una scusa o che alzasse la cornetta almeno. Ermal Il numero del suo telefono cellulare gliel'aveva dato all'ennesima chiamata sul posto di lavoro e glielo aveva scritto su uno di quei bigliettini da visita del negozio; una grafia pessima recitava “Ermal telefono” con sotto il numero che lo faceva riconoscere come appartenente alla compagnia Omnitel che da poco era diventata Vodafone. Ma l'ultima volta che l'aveva sentito era stato quella notte quando gli aveva pregato di chiamarlo una volta tornato a casa e Fabrizio gli aveva telefonato sì, la voce ancora leggermente alticcia e mortificata, gli aveva detto che era andato a casa di un amico, ma che ora stava meglio e aveva attaccato subito dopo. Non aveva dormito quella notte Ermal. E il caldo e la danza che le zanzare facevano nella sua abitazione, questa volta, non c'entravano niente.

«Mi dispiace.» Sospirò Fabrizio con voce appena udibile e decisamente roca. Ermal se lo immaginò seduto scomposto sul letto, tornato stanco dal lavoro da muratore, gli scarponcini ancora ai piedi e il viso un po' contrito avvicinarsi con le labbra al telefono di casa e sussurrare. Era ironico come le immagini più quotidiane e semplici gli dessero un piacere confortante all'altezza dello stomaco, una sorta di dolcezza di fondo.

«Senti ti va di venirmi ad ascoltare alle prove del gruppo? Domani ho il turno di mattina e ho le prove nel pomeriggio, se ti va puoi passare per-

Un singulto di sorpresa, poi: «Daje, sì, 'ndo sta'?» Rispose pure con troppa enfasi, conscio dell'aver superato il grande ostacolo di stare nella situazione del colpevole e di aver trovato un invito a rivedersi ancora fuori dal negozio di musica.

«Okay, aspetta, hai presente Ottaviano? Giulio Cesare? Bene, se vai avanti per il mercatino...»

-

C'erano romani e romani. Esistevano quelli che sapevano ogni orario, in ritardo, del tram diciannove o dell'autobus trentadue, sapevano che la metro B ci metteva più minuti della metro A e sapevano fare i conti per prendere le coincidenze e arrivare a Termini sani e salvi; sapevano sistematicamente che il regionale che prendevano aveva un'alta probabilità di fermarsi per un guasto o per il transito di un altro treno alla fermata di Roma Aurelia piuttosto che a quella di Roma Trastevere. Sapevano i minuti fra una fermata e l'altra, sapevano il momento giusto quando alzarsi dal sedile per evitare il freno e l'inevitabile scossone prima di scendere, sapevano le curve che avrebbe fatto l'autobus sessantaquattro a Piazza Venezia e decisamente avevano imparato che i controllori erano una leggenda metropolitana e loro, modestamente, loro se ne intendevano di metropolitane.

Poi c'erano quelli che Roma non era Roma per loro se non parlavano almeno una volta al giorno con i santi mentre cercavano di parcheggiare per prendersi quei meritati cornetti della notte, con gli amici, dopo il caldo bestiale della giornata trascorsa e dopo che tutti, anche quello sfigato che faceva il cameriere e non aveva finito prima dell'una di notte, avevano terminato il loro turno a lavoro. Ognuno con la sua auto che il tagliando non lo faceva dal millenovecentonovantanove e che da sola emetteva lo smog di dieci Opel Astra, si radunavano in periferia da quella pasticceria famosa in tutto il quartiere e che era una convinzione più che una tradizione fosse quella più buona di Roma. I cornetti solo là oppure potevi risparmiarti il viaggio e le bestemmie, che non ne valeva la pena.

Fabrizio Moro apparteneva alla seconda categoria e quando non aveva da cantare e non aveva in testa troppa paura e non lo bloccava quel disagio che lo raggrinziva nelle sue certezze allora prendeva la macchina e trovava sempre qualcuno che conosceva lì pronto ad offrigli un posto sulla panchina più sgangherata del giardino, col brecciolino e qualche sanpietrino superstite, seppur la preferita di chi si fermasse a mangiare un cornetto o una ciambella fritta dopo la mezzanotte.

E quella notte non diversa da tante altre passate ad aspettare la nuova teglia di cornetti caldi Fabrizio era in compagnia di Ermal; quest'ultimo infatti aveva lasciato la sua chitarra nel bagagliaio della sua auto e dopo aver atteso che Fabrizio parcheggiasse, in doppia fila, si erano diretti nel bar pasticceria.

Quel pomeriggio sembrava aver risanato la lontananza e l'imbarazzo di un approccio sessuale andato a rotoli: si erano conosciuti grazie alla musica e sempre grazie alla musica sembrava che vertessero i loro modi di ritrovare un equilibrio amichevole. Tutto era ancora semplice e precariamente permissibile.

«M'avevi detto che c'avevi 'n contratto, ma ora so anche che c'avete stoffa, non solo bucio de' culo.»

«Grazie. La voce del cantante è spaventosamente bella.- Ridacchiò Ermal, una mano a strofinare la stoffa dei suoi pantaloni jeans blu scuro con qualche toppa sulle tasche.- Io gli ho scritto qualche canzone, mi piace scrivere testi e il gruppo funziona.»

«Te poi quanno stavamo in negozio cor cazzo che sonavi 'a chitara. Non sapevo cosa aspettamme, capito?- Gesticolava Fabrizio, esaltato. -E quanno t'ho sentito fare quarche riff e hai sonato i Guns n' Roses e poi- poi quanno sei partito co' l'amico tua ad improvvisà co' 'a batteria... ao, me sei piaciuto.»

«Sai, potrei quasi crederti.» Gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla prima di riprendere a posizionare per bene la custodia contenente la sua chitarra nell'auto. Un attimo dopo Fabrizio si era fiondato nella macchina di Ermal sul lato del passeggero, come fosse la cosa più normale del mondo ed avevano continuato a parlare per un'oretta buona, forse anche qualcosa di più. Ogni tanto si avvicinavano e si guardavano senza proferire parola, si osservavano e si scrutavano gli occhi, le labbra, ma non era un silenzio assordante, era un silenzio che portava risatine gongolanti, baci schioccanti e tremori nella gola, piccoli attimi con i finestrini spalancati e la radio al minimo udibile, con le previsioni del tempo e qualche tormentone estivo. S'erano smezzati tre sigarette, fumando qualche tiro per uno e se l'erano passata più per scherzare che per semplice bisogno. Erano quasi le dieci di sera quando Fabrizio gli raccontò di questa tradizione dei cornetti a mezzanotte e di come erano piuttosto lontani da l'unico posto in cui valeva andare per comprarli, ma dovevano assolutamente andarci del resto non c'era traffico e lui conosceva qualche scorciatoia.

«Oh, nun me piantà in asso ora che scenno da 'a macchina tua, eh.» Fabrizio era sceso ed aveva chiuso la portiera, poi si era affacciato battendo due volte la mano sul vetro richiuso a metà.

«Ma Bizio, ma smettila! E poi ho fame, quindi sbrigati a prendere la tua e partiamo!»

-

«Sei 'n po' manipolatore, Moro. Quel regazzino te sta aspettà ar parco e te l'hai portato qua solo pe' pijatte 'sta monnezza.» Erano già quattro volte che quel mezzo spacciatore, cugino di un bassista con cui aveva litigato anni fa, con la faccia da impiegato e gli occhiali da vista spessi come due fondi di bottiglia, gli voleva rifilare qualcosa da farsi in endovena. Costava di più, ovviamente, così come la strana nuova droga sintetica che gli aveva consigliato appena uscita sul mercato e spacciata nelle borgate di Roma. Ma Fabrizio andava quasi sempre sul classico e anzi, pure il classico cominciava a dargli su i nervi e a fargli più male che bene, non contrattaccava più quanto doveva la sua ansia e non gli scrollava più di dosso la sua ipocondria.

«Ma chi?» Fabrizio si girò guardando la piazzetta con pochi lampioni accesi e si rigirò immediatamente, per ritornare a guardare le pasticche di MDMA che aveva acquistato. Uno scappellotto gli arrivò sulla nuca: «Ma smettila, pure l'amico tua me l'ha detto che glie fai gli occhi dorci. Se fa sfonnà pe' bene er piccoletto?»

Fabriziò alzò le spalle in un gesto di nonchalance, poi si ritrovò ad avere un brivido su per la spina dorsale che gli fece tremare impercettibilmente le braccia e la faccia.

«Com'è che so' tutti interessati a'a vita mia?» Si chiuse sulla difensiva, rigirandosi ancora una volta nervoso verso il giardino dove Ermal stava mangiando un cornetto, insieme a tante altre comitive di ragazzetti che parlottavano, fumavano e stravaccati per terra bevevano alcolici. Si mise la bustina in tasca e poi non sfilò la mano.

«Nun c'avemo poi tanto da fa', Fabrizio bello. O ce damo all'ippica cor cavallo a dondolo o famo le vecchie comari.» E detto questo iniziò a contare le banconote che aveva in mano, ogni tanto bagnando il pollice con la lingua prima di continuare.

Si salutarono un momento dopo, conoscenti come prima di conoscersi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Una cosa che si tende a dimenticare quando si tratta di tematiche delicate è proprio che, in sé, la persona siccome è dipendente e non gli interessa particolarmente smettere, cercherà di 'manipolare' per poter avere la sua dose. (Non si arriva a TROPPO, altrimenti vuol dire che deve stare in un centro riabilitativo.) Qui Fabrizio seppur tenga ad Ermal e lo ricontatti non si aspettava di poterlo incontrare il giorno dopo, così ha dovuto far collidere le due cose. Senza creare attriti. È un inganno? Nì, più una manipolazione. È frequente.
> 
> PS: Lo so, pensavate che andasse ancora più angst... ma è l'inizio e se facevo subito le sceneggiate alla "PAOLITO RIDAMME LA MIA VIRGINITA'!" mi sembrava ridicolo che poi si perdonassero.
> 
> C'è tempo per l'hurt/comfort. C'è tempo per il DOLORE. :DDDD


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per il feedback e /l'amore/ che mi dimostrate con kudos e commenti. Vi lascio alla lettura, sappiate che sono quasi sette pagine e mi scuso per la lunghezza /ma davvero alla fine non me la sentivo di tagliare/.

Con la chiusura per ferie del negozio di musica fino alla seconda settimana di Settembre Ermal si era ritrovato ad avere finalmente un po' di tempo libero a disposizione. Era ad esempio riuscito ad andare qualche mattina a Fregene, anche solo per poter dire di esserci stato in quella spiaggia, in quel determinato chioschetto con quella determinata atmosfera che ricordava ancora gli anni ottanta e che ormai doveva svecchiarsi o, inesorabilmente, non sarebbe più stata la spiaggia dei romani. Si era comunque abbronzato molto di più dell'ultima volta che aveva visto Fabrizio e si era congratulato con se stesso per aver messo la crema e non essersi scottato. Del resto Ermal era una contraddizione vivente: alle volte era il ragazzo più organizzato di questo mondo e arrivava prima degli altri componenti della band alle prove anche solo per ricontrollare un pezzo che non gli tornava, una sonorità che sentiva strana, una strofa che doveva essere cambiata, alle altre era invece il ragazzo che si dimenticava di mangiare per giornate intere perché, semplicemente, era troppo impegnato a pensare alla musica, alla band, al negozio, a Fabrizio.

Poi si strafogava a notte fonda di confezioni di gelati comprati un mese prima, messi in freezer e rimasti l'unica cosa commestibile, mentre guardava le repliche di Mai dire Gol che era stato cancellato solo un anno prima. In estate non c'era niente di interessante, ma Ermal più che altro ci si conciliava il sonno sonnecchiando sulla poltrona con i ricci scomposti e sudati, un gelato fra le mani e una gamba ciondoloni e l'altra sul sedile.

Qualche notte, quando l'afa non era insopportabile e un venticello fresco entrava dalla finestra aperta dell'angolo cottura, si adagiava con la pancia sullo schienale della poltrona, in ginocchio sul sedile, le punte dei piedi piegate e tese e i talloni in alto, con il viso chino e concentrato cercando con un dito di aprirsi e massaggiarsi l'interno del suo sedere. Aveva provato un totale di tre volte e per tre volte aveva fatto fiasco, sentendo nient'altro che dolore e poi fastidio, ma mai piacere. Alla fine come consolazione si masturbava pensando a Fabrizio e alle sue mani, venendo al buio della sua abitazione, nudo, frustrato e sudato e con le luci e le voci della televisione ad ovattare i suoi gemiti.

  


Verso i primi di settembre Ermal e Fabrizio si erano ritrovati ad uscire qualche sera e se alle volte Fabrizio lo portava in giro facendogli da Cicerone, lì dove c'erano meno monumenti, più palazzoni, meno luci, ma più romani alle altre semplicemente mangiavano un gelato a Ponte Milvio e lo affogavano con la vodka o col whinsky, guardando il Tevere e pensando a quanto poco romantico fosse un fiume che puzzasse a tal modo. Proprio una di quelle serate Fabrizio in uno slancio di fiducia abbracciandoselo stretto e bevendo vino rosso lo aveva invitato ad un locale in cui si sarebbe esibito la settimana prossima.

Ermal aveva annuito ancor prima di dire di sì, grato che l'altro avesse finalmente voluto la sua presenza: non conosceva la sua musica, ma gli aveva sentito suonare la chitarra in negozio ed onestamente amava la passione che sfoggiava sfogandosi suonando anche solo una cover scelta insieme. Non si era mai autoinvitato ad un suo concerto perché non voleva invadere i suoi spazi. Non erano in simbiosi, non uscivano tutti i giorni, non si scambiavano ogni giorno una telefonata, si davano respiro a vicenda perché amavano essere liberi.

«Ti passo a pijà co' 'a macchina mia, 'che se non sei de' Roma pe' quanto è 'nfrattato 'o trovi ner duemila e sei er locale.» Gli aveva risposto Fabrizio, alla domanda di Ermal su dove fosse il posto in cui avrebbe suonato. Aveva accettato di buon grado, aspettando poi quella serata sui gradini del pianerottolo sotto casa, cercando con lo sguardo oltre le panchine di Viale Marconi una Fiat 500.

-

«Quasi non ti riconoscevo sai, sembravi un animale da palcoscenico.»

«Grazie, credo..?»

Ermal si ritrovò a ridacchiare e a guardare fuori dal finestrino ondeggiando una mano mentre l'auto di Fabrizio sfrecciava fra le strade di Roma.

«Non ho mai visto la tua interpretazione a Sanremo giovani, quindi non immaginavo che c'avessi tutta questa voce. Arrivi anche un sacco in alto.»

«Lo dici quasi sembrassi geloso.» Tamburellò le dita sullo sterzo Fabrizio, bloccatosi per il semaforo rosso all'ennesimo incrocio. 

La serata era andata bene: Fabrizio aveva scalpitato sul palco come al solito, la gente un po' di meno come al solito, qualche volto conosciuto era ritornato a vederlo e qualche sorriso in più lo aveva accompagnato per l'intero live. Aveva bevuto qualche birra come era sua consuetudine sia prima che durante l'esibizione, ma non aveva esagerato e aveva deciso già dal pomeriggio che si sarebbe fatto non appena avrebbe riaccompagnato Ermal a casa. Di sbagli ne faceva di continuo, ma ammazzarsi a pochi metri dal laghetto dell'Eur sarebbe stata proprio una morte poco dignitosa. Così si era fumato quasi un intero pacchetto di sigarette per non farsi prendere dal nervosismo ed ogni tanto dopo aver cantato un brano faceva qualche tiro, successivamente riappoggiando la sigaretta sopra le casse a sinistra del palco e continuando.

«Sono geloso!- Chinò appena la testa Ermal, rimirandosi sullo specchietto su in alto del passeggero. -Ad avercela una voce così!»

«Lo dici solo perché te piaccio.»

«Io ti farei un pompino seduta stante Fabbrì, ma non è quello il punto.» Sentenziò Ermal e azzittì Fabrizio che, ripartendo a tutto gas appena il semaforo ridiventò verde l'aveva guardato un attimo e poi si era rigirato a guardare la strada, arrossito come un quindicenne. Un sorriso sornione e storto aveva allargato tutta la bocca di Ermal.

  


Arrivare a spogliarsi fu la naturale conseguenza di quel pomiciare in macchina che stava andando avanti da un quarto d'ora non appena erano giunti sotto casa di Ermal alle due di notte. Il furtivo senso del proibito non li aveva fatti desistere e sebbene fossero sotto l'abitazione di Ermal ad entrambi non sfiorò nemmeno l'idea di andare l'uno a casa dell'altro troppo presi a togliersi gli indumenti con movimenti celeri, mentre Ermal gli mordicchiava il collo e Fabrizio se lo teneva stretto sciogliendogli prima la cravatta grigia e fina e poi togliendogli la tshirt color vinaccia.

Ermal fremette al contatto delle mani di Fabrizio sul suo addome e poi suoi suoi fianchi, lo toccava e gli faceva venire la pelle d'oca misto ad un solletico accaldato e umidiccio. Si sorrisero mentre ancora seduti si osservavano e si studiavano fra un bacio umido e una carezza sul volto. Fabrizio era cento volte più fisico rispetto ad Ermal ed era una contraddizione anche lui, in un certo senso: si imbarazzava più facilmente ed era timido, ma era tremendamente più spinto e caloroso. A tal punto che potevi anche frastornarti o fraintenderlo. Iniziò a palpargli il sedere ed Ermal liberò sia lui che l'altro delle cinture dei pantaloni consentendo più agilmente l'accesso alle mani di Fabrizio a toccargli i glutei da sotto la stoffa. Sospirò ancora una volta e inarcò la schiena, leccandosi le labbra.

«Aspè, l'ex mia m'ha insegnato un trucchetto pe' ave' più intimità e nessuno che te rompa i coglioni da fori.» Fabrizio si girò di scatto verso il finestrino e lo aprì girando la manopola affinché fosse possibile appendere la sua maglietta, poi nuovamente rigirò la manopola in senso opposto cosicché l'indumento rimanesse incastrato e oscurasse il vetro. Ermal capì immediatamente e prendendo la sua tshirt fece la stessa cosa. I due vetri posteriori erano così oscurati, Fabrizio posizionò sul parabrezza il parasole in alluminio che aveva pagato tremila lire e sistemò qualche cartaccia che aveva di giornale sui restanti finestrini.

«Sei un esperto.»

«Nel non prenne 'e multe? Sì...» Sì vantò, ridendo un momento dopo con la mano davanti alla bocca. Non ebbe neppure il tempo di finire di ridere che Ermal lo agguantò per riportarlo ai sedili dietro per limonarlo un altro po'.

«Senti-

«Dimme.» Rispose Fabrizio mentre gli baciava la pancia e l'inizio del pube, alzando di poco il capo dalla posizione accovacciata con la schiena che aveva dovuto assumere per poter arrivare fino a lì.

«Io ho i preservativi in casa.»

«Se è per l'altra volta ti prego, scordate. Sono stato un coglione e stavo fumato.»

Ermal gli baciò i capelli chinandosi leggermente a sua volta e poi negò col capo: «No Fabbrì, non hai capito: io voglio che tu sia sereno e che niente oltre il piacere di una scopata ti possa turbare domani.»

«Okay.» Fabrizio schioccò un bacio sopra la peluria del pube dell'altro e si rialzò per poterlo guardare in viso.

«Okay?» Si volle sincerare Ermal.

All'annuire dell'altro Ermal si riabbottonò alla buona i pantaloni chiari, lasciò la cintura in macchina e schizzò fuori dalla portiera sperando di non trovare nessuno studente alzato a quell'ora in giro per i corridoi del suo palazzo che magari non gli avrebbero chiesto niente, ma girovagare a torso nudo di notte e avere una scatola di preservativi in mano era molto esplicativo di suo.

  


«Siccome sei l'esperto, dimmi un po', c'è una posizione in macchina che non faccia venire i crampi alle gambe?» Scherzò Ermal al rientro nella auto. In una mano aveva un preservativo e un tubicino di gel che appoggiò a terra, sul tappetino nero.

«Prima de parlà de posizioni compare, dovresti dimme se hai mai scopato 'n 'omo.»

«No.» Ritenne opportuno non mentire Ermal, in più non si sentiva debole solo perché non era mai stato penetrato. Aveva ventuno anni e poteva imparare, anche se l'idea non gli piaceva.

«Ma non te fa schifo er sesso co' 'n 'omo.» Era un'affermazione.

«Come mai tutte queste domande Fabbrì? L'altra volta eri partito in quarta, questa volta-

«È che m'hai parlato de' rispetto, no? E allora venimose 'ncontro, capito?» Gli carezzò i capelli.

«Ho fatto vari pompini.» Un leggero rossore si manifestò sulle gote di Ermal, storse un po' la bocca, ma continuò a guardare dritto negli occhi Fabrizio.

Ad interrompere il contatto visivo fu proprio Fabrizio che mettendosi una mano davanti agli occhi stava cercando di non abbracciarselo e dirgli che gli poteva succhiare il cazzo e basta e sarebbe stato contento uguale, perché si sentiva in sintonia con Ermal e tutta la sua schiettezza, oltre quel tocco di impazienza giovanile che gli stava sparendo da sotto il naso, soppiantato da una indolenza rancorosa.

«Va bene, senti, decidi te che cassetta mette. Là ner cruscotto c'ho 'n po' de' tutto. Poi te dico come me piace famme scopà»

Ermal che aveva ancora i pantaloni chiusi da quando era rientrato in macchina scavalcò il sedile e guardò fra le varie cassette, per poi uscirsene con: «Okay, i Led Zeppelin mi rilassano e poi questo è un signor album. -Sventolò la cassetta indicando la copertina. -Però che cazzo, sei proprio vecchio, ma chi è che ha ancora l'autoradio con le cassette a due lati?» E riscavalcando baciò la punta del naso di Fabrizio mentre partiva il brano “Whole Lotta Love”.

  


«Tu lo capisci l'inglese?»

«Manco se me pagano.»

«Meglio così.» Ermal ridacchiò sentendo riecheggiare certi termini sessuali nella canzone, al contrario di Fabrizio lui aveva studiato lingue all'università.

Fabrizio nel frattempo era riuscito a togliersi i pantaloni, sbattendo contro il tettuccio e maledicendo qualche santo, considerando che le luci all'interno del veicolo erano spente. Si liberò dei boxer e prese da dietro il poggiatesta il telo da mare per stenderlo sopra i sedili. Ermal si accucciò un momento e poi si risedette, anche lui nudo.

Fabrizio prese a ribaciarlo vicino l'inguine, con le ginocchia piegate sul sedile e chinato verso di lui ed Ermal a tentoni si infilò piuttosto velocemente il preservativo, prima che Fabrizio potesse continuare, rimanendo seduto a gambe incrociate. Fabrizio lo saziò con una mano e con la bocca e anche se non poteva sentire la saliva direttamente sull'epidermide, Ermal sentiva le sensazioni e la durezza del suo pene accrescere ad ogni movimento di bocca, ad ogni lappata calda. Avere Fabrizio fra le sue gambe, le sue labbra carnose lì nella sua parte più sensibile del corpo, il solletico che gli faceva il pizzetto accennato che si era fatto crescere e piano il potergli appoggiare le mani sulla testa fu come andare in estasi e si ritrovò a chinare il capo all'indietro, godendo, mettendo in mostra il bel pomo d'Adamo. Fabrizio portò le proprie mani sul sedere di Ermal e cominciò a stringergli le natiche in un gesto automatico ad ogni spinta dell'altro sul suo capo. Un ritmo cadenzato che però Fabrizio smise sul più bello: «Scopami. Ecco 'a posizione Ermal.» E la voce gli uscì roca, accaldata e col fiatone, Ermal se la sarebbe sognata notti intere e sotto la doccia.

Su tante cose Fabrizio era un ribelle e pronto ad alzare la voce, ma sul sesso preferiva essere guidato, preferiva sentirsi riempito, era un puro istinto a cedere, la sua vita era tutto un rotolarsi di lotte continue per non farsi fregare e di una pace introvabile; almeno nel sesso si permetteva di _perdere_ senza rimpianti. Ed Ermal gli era congeniale almeno fino ad allora: oltre ad uno spirito affine nella musica era acuto, schietto, sarcastico, riusciva a dire di no e a rimanere fermo nella sua posizione, non provava l'ansia che aveva lui, era molto più stabile e sicuro di sé. Aveva un corpo asciutto, ma di cui non doveva vergognarsi, non era espansivo, eppure ci teneva a rispettarlo e al fargli capire che lo desiderava.

Fabrizio voleva solo abbandonarsi a lui e sfogarsi provando piacere.

« _Scopami._ » E suonò quasi come una supplica arrogante.

Ermal dovette far appello a tutta la sua razionalità, anche se quando faceva sesso toglieva ogni criterio e inibizione, e prese dal tappetino il lubrificante che aveva lasciato lì poco fa.

Intanto l'altro si era già sdraiato, le gambe aperte e le ginocchia piegate, lasciando che Ermal potesse vederlo per bene, dandogli fiducia così nudo e vulnerabile: «Vòi che faccia da solo o vòi provacce tu?» Indicò col mento il gel che teneva fra le mani il ragazzo. Quest'ultimo rimase interdetto un momento di troppo ad osservarlo e Fabrizio fece pressione con i reni per tornare in posizione verticale per poi sfilare dalle mani di Ermal il tubetto e mettersene una porzione sulle dita della mano destra a cui si era premurato di togliere gli anelli. Non ci volle poi molto prima che si infilasse un dito e poi un altro nella fessura del sedere. Ermal lo guardò affascinato: sapeva esattamente dove non farsi del male e non sembrava provare troppo fastidio. I capelli neri gli scivolavano davanti al volto e piccole gocce di sudore gli si erano formate sulla fronte.

«Sai che sei bello?»

«Io me sento sudato fradicio, fai te.» Rispose Fabrizio, le orecchie accaldate e il sorriso stropicciato. Al più giovane sembrava non importare il suo essere secco e smilzo, le clavicole messe in evidenza, il petto non muscoloso. Il ragazzo non ci badava mai, anche se lo guardava spesso, in modo gentile.

Proprio Ermal lo ricacciò giù con un palmo sui pettorali e si sistemò fra le gambe di Fabrizio, accovacciando le proprie ginocchia all'indietro. Vide l'erezione dell'altro eccitata e si sentì più tranquillo, poi si versò una generosa porzione di lubrificante sopra le mani e la spalmò sul suo membro che aveva già iniziato ad emettere liquido pre seminale all'interno del preservativo.

«È che me piace guardà 'e persone mentre me scopano, capito?» Fabrizio si spiegò per la posizione presa, mentre osservava Ermal prendere le giuste precauzioni.

«Sembri tanto antipatico e scostante e poi invece sei un sentimentale.» Ermal ridacchiò prendendolo in giro e Fabrizio gli fece un pizzicotto sulla natica.

La cassetta suonava la quarta canzone del lato A.

  


«Devo fatte 'n permesso scritto? Te prego- Ermal di certo non voleva procurargli dolore, se un dito a lui già gli dava fastidio, poteva solo immaginare un erezione dura e grossa. Si decise ad entrare con una spinta morbida, per sondare se gli facesse del male. Fabrizio, le gambe incrociate dietro il collo di Ermal e il sedere sollevato così da poter essere penetrato con maggior semplicità e vigore, urlacchiò e gemette. Si arpionò alle cosce di Ermal e aspettò fermo che entrasse del tutto prima di muoversi; anche se non era la prima volta, il dolore all'inizio era sempre un attimo destabilizzante.

« _Cazzo_ , _cazzo_ , _cazzo._ »

«Dimmi qualcosa Fabbrì.»

«Che s'è fatta 'na certa?»

« _Sensuale_.» Ridacchiò e i ricci gli dondolavano sudati mentre sorrideva con tutto il volto. Era in pace Ermal, era in pace e si sentiva felice. Il corpo nudo vibrava di eccitazione. E più guardava la bocca aperta di Fabrizio, più guardava i suoi occhi socchiusi, il leggero rossore e i capelli incollati al viso e più si eccitava.

«Oh ma se vòi le frasi piccantelle bastava- _anf_ bastava che me lo specificassi, eh.»

Ermal iniziò con qualche leggera spinta, su e giù, dentro e fuori, rumore di pelle contro pelle; il sudore e il gel creavano schioccanti suoni ogni volta che usciva e rientrava, provocandogli qualche brivido di piacere che gli pulsava dal membro: fu Fabrizio a spingersi ancora di più a fondo, a reclamare l'interezza del sesso di Ermal e a cercare insieme una sincronia tutta sbagliata all'inizio, ma sempre più sfrenata e piena di ansiti. Si toccavano e si respiravano, si carezzavano e si stringevano, si dicevano parole impronunciabili e ridevano di cose che non facevano ridere.

Il sedile si muoveva con loro e le spinte divennero un crescendo, Fabrizio si sporcò quasi subito dei propri liquidi pre seminali prendendo intanto l'abitudine di reggersi al sedere del ragazzo: gli piaceva la sua pelle morbida e tonica, affondarci i polpastrelli e sentirlo più vicino.

«Vorrei- leccarti- _anf_ il- culo- in- _anf_ questo- momento.» 

Venne prima Ermal e si accasciò malamente in avanti, non uscendo subito da Fabrizio, ma prendendosi il tempo per regolare il respiro e sentire ancora il calore stretto che lo circondava. Quando si decise ad uscire Fabrizio ne approfittò per abbracciarlo e baciargli l'ombelico, poi il collo ed in fine le belle labbra mentre Ermal prese a stimolargli l'erezione turgida con le ultime forze rimastegli. Le mani erano appiccitacce di sperma e dopo poco l'orgasmo colse anche Fabrizio, afflosciandosi già nella sua posizione sdraiata ed evocando il nome di Ermal in un lamento strozzato ed esausto.

La cassetta nell'autoradio si era fermata da qualche minuto perché era finito il lato A, ma nessuno dei due sembrò prestarci attenzione.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo. In realtà ho già quasi quattro capitoli pronti, ma non ho mai il tempo di postare dal pc. In ogni caso buona lettura e grazie per i kudos, grazie per i COMMENTI ♥ I vostri feedback mi rendono fiera, pensate un po' quanto so' scemina.

«La smetti di sminuirti?»

Fabrizio ciondolò con la testa verso sinistra, sprofondando nel cuscino: «È che so' realista Ermal, so' realista. Giro e rigiro e so' sempre fermo, capito? Pijo certe cantonate che me fanno proprio male, alle vorte penso: ma chi mo ffa fa'?»

Ermal chinandosi appena gli massaggiò le braccia tatuate, da poco infatti si era fatto fare da sua sorella un nuovo tatuaggio e aveva ancora un po' di rossore sull'epidermide.

Faceva caldo in quella camera da letto: le lenzuola erano scivolate giù, alcune toccavano terra e le finestre erano socchiuse perché fuori piovigginava. Fabrizio era steso sul letto, nudo, testa sul cuscino e gambe aperte, rilassate, fumando una sigaretta e facendo ogni tanto qualche sbuffo a forma di o. Ermal gli era seduto sopra, poco sotto l'inguine, le gambe piegate e la schiena nuda chinata ad accarezzarlo; solo una mezz'oretta prima avevano scopato e l'ultima cosa che avevano deciso di fare era stato masturbarsi insieme, la mano di Ermal a tenere entrambe le erezioni chiudendo gli occhi e inarcando la schiena all'indietro, non vergognandosi affatto a farsi vedere nell'attimo più intimo da un altrettanto eccitato Fabrizio che non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Erano rimasti poi in quella posizione, troppo stanchi per appisolarsi e troppo stretto il letto per coricarsi vicini. Ermal si era solo un attimo sporto dal letto per buttare i preservativi nel cestino e poi era ritornato a guardare Fabrizio mentre prendeva il pacchetto di sigarette appoggiato sul comodino alla sua destra.

Ermal sospirò: «Ci credi tanto, ma non ricevi i giusti meriti, lo so è frustrante. Ma Fabbrì, davvero, non mollare. Cerca di tornare a galla, non puoi definirti finito solo perché c'hai ventisette anni.»

«E chi molla, compà?» Scherzò Fabrizio, la voce leggermente incrinata; un momento dopo si portò un braccio sugli occhi perché stava per singhiozzare dalla frustrazione.

«Verrò ad ascoltarti questo venerdì. _Brinderemo insieme alla vita_. E ti farò cantare tutta la notte.» Gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia e l'altro lo abbracciò stretto, portandoselo giù.

  


Poco dopo mentre Ermal si dava una sciacquata nel bagno adiacente alla camera e la piccola televisione a tubo catodico trasmetteva su Rai 2 la Domenica Sportiva Fabrizio inghiottì velocemente una pastiglia colorata, prendendola da una busta in plastica trasparente che ora giaceva sul comodino. Era piuttosto paranoico sul nascondere la droga che si comprava, ma in camera aveva l'abitudine di lasciarla in giro perché solitamente gli amici che invitava a casa ne usufruivano volentieri. Si spettinò i capelli e si inginocchiò a rimettere a posto le coperte sgualcite ripescando dal fondo del letto i boxer di Ermal.

Ecco, quel ragazzino sapeva scombinarlo per bene: alle volte se ne usciva con frasi d'effetto e monologhi pieni di introspezione, alle altre, come questa, diceva due banalità solo per farlo tornare a sorridere. Era empatico e agiva di conseguenza, capendo quando fosse il momento di ribattere e avere l'ultima parola e quando più semplicemente fosse solo il momento di azzittire i neuroni e fare sesso.

Si massaggiò gli occhi stanchi e cerchiati di rosso e pregò affinché l'effetto della droga arrivasse subito. Ma tardando a sentirne i benefici si fumò un po' di erba che teneva in una scatoletta nella cassettiera vicino lo specchio e attese che Ermal uscisse dalla doccia, guardando distrattamente fuori dalla finestra le macchine sporcarsi di acqua piovana e terra.

  


«Scioglite 'n po', Ermal. Tutto er corpo tuo urla un giudizio negativo su di me.»

Ermal provò a negare, irrigidito sull'uscio della porta, ma l'altro scoppiò a ridere: «Secondo me dovresti provà, poi me dici.» Tentò di passargli una pasticca mentre con due dita reggeva la cartina di hashish, ma l'altro lo fermò con una mano.

«No, grazie.»

«Hai detto “no, grazie” pure ar primo che te voleva fa' succhià er cazzo suo, mh? Poi vedi 'n po' com'è finita? T'è piaciuto.»

Ermal fece spallucce e scacciò con una mano l'odore di erba che gli entrava nelle narici e che aveva impregnato la piccola stanza da letto creando una nebbiolina condensata.

«Viè qua.- Ermal si avvicinò cautamente, Fabrizio gli toccò i ricci e poi si fermò sulla nuca beandosi del contatto fresco, di pelle bagnata. Si accoccolò meglio e gli schioccò un bacio sul collo -Me lo fai 'n pompino?» Si sedette sul letto con i piedi che toccavano il pavimento e divaricò le gambe.

«E tu me lo fai un favore? Ascoltami un attimo Fabbrì. -E per farsi ascoltare davvero si tolse l'asciugamano che aveva legato in vita e si accucciò per terra in ginocchio fra le gambe di Fabrizio, le labbra a sfiorargli l'erezione. -Sai cosa potresti fare per migliorare la tua situazione? Smetterla con questa roba.»

«Vaffanculo Ermal.» Ridacchiò Fabrizio, una punta di ilarità artificiosa e un guizzo di risentimento nel tono, gli poggiò le mani sui capelli umidi che odoravano del suo stesso shampoo al Pino Silvestre.

«Da quant'è che non scrivi Fabbrì?» E aprì la bocca.

  


_Da quant'è che non scriveva? Da quand'è che aveva perso la voglia di comporre preferendogli un bicchiere di vino rosso e un tiro di coca?_ Ancor prima di conoscere Ermal, si ritrovò a pensare.

E tutte quelle volte che si era domandato per quale motivo smettere, di andarci piano, perché non c'era nessuna meta, nessuno slancio, nessuna coccarda ad aspettarlo avrebbe voluto darsi del coglione. Stava perdendo di vista le cose importanti.

-

Fabrizio si svegliò tremando madido di sudore freddo, nudo, confuso e con la gola secca: non era la prima volta che gli succedeva di svegliarsi dopo giorni d'insonnia e avere quei sintomi. Doveva essere ancora mattina presto, si convinse, perché si sentiva spossato e gli sembrava fosse passato poco tempo da quando si fosse coricato sul divano, un paio di ore al massimo e a dimostrazione la luce che filtrava dalle serrande era effimera e aranciata. 

Si sentì tronfio nel constatare non ci fossero residui di cocaina sul tavolino basso, erano già più di due settimane che stava provando a non sniffare; non si preoccupò invece delle bottiglie vuote, dei panini lasciati a metà e sbriciolati, della bustina vuota di plastica dove ieri c'erano ancora due pasticche di MDMA. Pioveva molto forte e come di solito accadeva l'allarme di qualche macchina aveva preso a suonare, svegliando tutta la palazzina. Lo scrosciare dell'acqua si infrangeva su i vetri chiusi delle finestre e una chitarra classica era poggiata ai piedi del divano.

  


Davanti allo specchio del bagno iniziò a spogliarsi e più si spogliava più si vedeva un debole. Alle volte si sentiva ridicolo perché non vedeva l'ora che facesse fresco abbastanza da potersi rimettere il pigiama sotto gli indumenti che indossava. Voleva solo sentirsi bene con se stesso: voleva non identificarsi come un fallito con un corpo e delle occhiaie che lo marchiavano come un tossico malaticcio e dal disagio lampante, alle altre invece si mostrava con orgoglio, con sfrontatezza, con arroganza, senza vergogna alcuna, si piaceva per il suo essere disfunzionale, avverso ai figli di papà incravattati, più per cameratismo verso i suoi compagni, che per vero odio.

Eppure odiava mischiarsi sia con gli uni che con gli altri: si sentiva stupido e si sentiva irriconoscente perché perseguiva un'altra strada, non demordeva, desiderava essere di più. Desiderava essere riconosciuto. Desiderava vivere di musica e voleva dare uno schiaffo morale a chi non gli credeva, a chi lo umiliava, a chi pensava fosse solo una fissazione.

Il telefono di casa prese a squillare e al quarto squillo Fabrizio rispose, la voce arrochita e le labbra screpolate dalla mancanza di acqua nell'organismo: «Pronto?»

«Moro, oh, 'n do' cazzo stavi? Stamattina ho provato a cercatte pe' ditte de' 'na festa a Sud de' Roma, sur mare, pe' 'na festa de' popolo, sai no? In cui se te va potresti anna' a canta' a ggratis e fatte 'n po' de pubblicità. 'N amico mio organizza l'evento e-»

«Stamattina?» Un tremore più forte lo fece sedere sul letto, lì accanto al comodino dove era poggiato il telefono fisso.

«Eh! Stamattina sì!»

«Ma perché che ore so'?»

«Quasi le sette de' sera, a bello! Svegliate che è primavera, diceva quarcuno.»

«Ma che cazzo dici?»

«Aaa Moro, ma che stai furminato?»

E la sua strada era violenta, era difficile, era tutto un muro di mortificazione, indolenza e insofferenze personali che si scrollava con una pillola. Ed era stupidità e aggregazione, generazione precaria di disagi esistenziali.

Era un limbo di rancore e speranza da sognatore, era troppe cose Fabrizio, un pugno di gioventù bruciata e aspirazioni di rivalsa da ragazzo di borgata, era rabbia, ma anche grinta. Felpe larghe legate in vita e sorrisi nascosti, con gli occhi chiusi, strizzati e dolci. Furbizia di strada, intuito, l'insistenza del topo di fogna, forza di volontà, anfetamine e stupida allegria di quartiere nelle vene. A ridere con gli amici delle cose più sconce, a odiare chi era facile da odiare finché uno di quegli amici non otteneva un posto fra le fila dei raccomandati.

Fabrizio riattaccò la cornetta, ritornò in bagno e si buttò sotto la doccia tremando, sentendosi infreddolito e poi accaldato un momento dopo, perciò senza nemmeno asciugarsi prese il telecomando e si rinfilò nudo sotto il lenzuolo che copriva sgualcito il divano dai bei cuscini: «Oggi non esco.» Meditò.

Spense la luce che aveva acceso poco prima e si prese qualche goccia di Tachipirina, accese la televisione e pigiò play continuando la visione dell'ultimo vhs che aveva noleggiato: La Piovra di Michele Placido. Oggi non ce la faceva.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sintomi dell'astinenza di cocaina non sono evidenti, sono più che altro mentali: aumentano le paure, l'ansia e tutto uno stato psicologico che dà alla persona che vuole rimanere pulita una forte voglia di drogarsi di nuovo. In questa storia, così come teoricamente si capisce nelle interviste, Fabrizio assumeva cocaina, ma non regolarmente, perciò era un continuo di 'su e giù'.
> 
> Le anfetamine e l'ecstasy invece portano al “scambiare la sera per la mattina”, non accorgersi del tempo che passa e agli sbalzi di pressione.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo mi ha DAVVERO fatto penare. È pronto da più di una settimana, ma non volevo risultasse cliché (che le situazioni del genere in realtà ci sono tutti i giorni, ma ormai negli young adult prendono tutti una... _strana piega_ ), né irrealistico. Vi prego quindi di dirmi se trovate difetti o non vi piace o avete da ridire per favore scrivetemi su [giotanner.tumblr.com](http://giotanner.tumblr.com) ♥  
> Grazie per i 120 kudos (w o w) e per i commenti che io adoro, il feedback è sempre davvero importante per me!

Poche settimane dopo il rientro di Ermal a lavoro il proprietario aveva deciso di comperare per il negozio di musica un nuovo computer su cui era installato il nuovo sistema operativo Windows XP dalla memorabile collina verde come sfondo. Era decisamente meno lento di Windows 2000 e, anche se si surriscaldava piuttosto velocemente, aveva MSN Messenger che era tutta una scoperta ed Ermal accolse la novità chattando praticamente sempre fra un cliente e l'altro. Fecero spazio sul bancone: fra la cassa, i plettri dentro un vasetto di vetro, i vari bigliettini da visita che pubblicizzavano il negozio a Campo de' Fiori e il posacenere in porcellana nero svettava questo cassettone grigio dal rumore fastidioso della ventola.

«Devi comprarti un cellulare Bizio, non esiste che non vuoi.» Era un sonnacchioso martedì pomeriggio ed Ermal aveva da poco attaccato a lavorare quando Fabrizio passò per un saluto e per firmare delle carte per affittare nuovamente degli strumenti per l'esibizione alla sagra.

«Ma che me serve, aa Ermal? C'ho 'e schede telefoniche se proprio sto a mori' e poi 'na piotta pe' 'n telefonino? Se c'avevo da spenne annavo ar concerto de' Liga all'Olimpico, capito?» Fabrizio tocchicchiava il piccolo ciondolo di Winnie The Pooh attaccato al telefonino di Ermal, lo sguardo basso e i capelli raccolti in un bracciale di gomma gialla, legati in fretta e furia. L'attimo dopo stava già cercando nella felpa nera l'accendino verde Bic per fumarsi una Malboro.

Ermal continuò a negare col capo mentre digitava qualcosa sulla tastiera bianca del computer ridendo sconsolato della totale avversità alla tecnologia e alla scarsa fiducia che Fabrizio, come tanti italiani del resto, ancora dava alle nuove agevolazioni moderne. 

«Continua pure a ripetermi che non sei vecchio!» Si rese conto che avrebbe potuto ribattere per sempre e vincere ogni dibattito con Fabrizio sulla questione, ma che semplicemente non aveva importanza, perché adorava quei momenti di bonaria allegria e sfottò e leggerezza. Quei momenti in cui poteva quasi azzardarsi ad abbassare la guardia di fronte a quel musicista che aveva una non trascurabile dose di talento, ma un disagio rabbioso che distruggeva ogni cosa bella.

Lo aveva visto trascendere di rancore e sfogarsi urlando con la sua voce roca in uno dei brani più famosi dei Guns n' Roses, lo aveva visto interpretare con poca tecnica, molta passione e tanta, tantissima voce una canzone dei Doors e in fine lo aveva visto predicare giustizia e disillusione cantando uno dei suoi pezzi. Il tutto inframmentato da spinelli e birre che mandava giù come acqua e che invece di aiutarlo nell'esibizione, la rallentavano, la distruggevano, non la facevano diventare professionale. Ne minavano le fondamenta.

Era un handicap. Non era più un modo per sconfiggere l'ansia sociale.

«Che 'sta ffa? Te vedo sempre a smanetta' nell'urtima settimana co' sto coso.» E Fabrizio si avvicinò sbirciando lo schermo del computer.

«Sto scrivendo col gruppo su MSN. Alla fine di quest'anno inizieremo a suonare come band d'apertura nei concerti invernali in giro per l'Italia, la nostra casa discografica sta siglando gli ultimi accordi con gli artisti e i palazzetti e siamo tutti un po' emozionati. Abbiamo un sacco di inediti e la gente a Sud già ci conosce.»

«Ah.- Fabrizio si mise una mano sull'orecchio, in un tic spontaneo di imbarazzo e amaro sbigottimento. -E come- e come farai cor negozio?»

«Ho un contratto a tempo determinato, Fabbrì. E a novembre e dicembre ho chiesto il minimo di paga con dodici giorni lavorativi così che possa concentrarmi sulla musica.»

«Ah.- Ripeté l'altro e con i gomiti appoggiati al bancone si protese in avanti sorreggendosi con una mano la testa, mentre con la destra spinse la cicca nel posacenere per spegnerla -Daje, bravo! So' proprio felice Ermal- _so' proprio felice..._ »

  


«Senti te posso lascià 'n volantino?» 

-

Lungo Garbatella, prima di imboccare le scalette a chiocciola bianche tappezzate di scritte su i muri per prendere la metro B, c'era un altro cavalcavia pedonale che portava a via Giacinto Pullino, dall'altra parte della ferrovia metropolitana e dell'università Roma Tre. Fabrizio non frequentava spesso quel quartiere, ci passava di tanto in tanto per andare a mangiare e bere qualcosa quasi sempre alla stessa trattoria, ritrovandosi con la stessa comitiva di sempre seduti stravaccati sulle sedie in legno, mentre una ragazzetta spazzava la sala, a ciarlare fino all'orario di chiusura. Appena il tempo cambiava e a Roma si poteva respirare di nuovo, abbandonare gli scomodi sandali e gli occhiali a mosca e rimettere le Converse, le camicie di flanella a quadri, i cardigan e le maglie lunghe e nere sotto le tshirt a maniche corte dai colori più disparati, molti romani ritornavano a mangiare Carbonara, coda alla vaccinara e crostate di visciole nelle osterie a conduzione familiare come fosse il due dicembre. 

Quel venerdì sera invece superando il cavalcavia pedonale Fabrizio si fermò nel parcheggio della piazzetta Giancarlo Vallauri aspettando l'arrivo del suo amico di belle arti con cui sarebbe dovuto salire in macchina e che abitava a due isolati più in là. L'intenzione era quella di risparmiare sulla benzina, incontrarsi con il chitarrista e il batterista di Fabrizio al Barone Rosso* e quando ubriachi abbastanza andarsene un po' in giro nella movida romana.

«Senti 'n po' visto che ormai te 'a cocaina n'a vòi più, prima che ripartimo ce li volemo fa 'sti speed sì o sì?» 

  


«Butta giù Fabrizio, butta giù!» E un altro giro di shottini gli bruciò la gola.

«Te vedo 'n po' sciupato, fatte 'n'artro goccio, non t'abbioccà 'sta sera.» E qualche pacca sulla spalla, le gambe gli cedevano e non voleva più bere, non voleva proprio più.

«Oh ma guara come sta infracicato Fabrizietto.» Fabrizio fece giusto in tempo ad andare nel bagno della birreria e non gli servì neppure infilare due dita in gola per vomitare. Si raddrizzò giusto il tempo di ripetersi che stava bene, che andava tutto bene, che non stava soffocando. E che sarebbe passato tutto e questa era l'ultima volta che mischiava l'alcol con le droghe. Poi si chinò nuovamente sul gabinetto e vomitò saliva e succhi gastrici.

Si accasciò con i suoi amici fino alle tre del mattino in un altro pub, poi recuperarono le macchine e tornarono a casa. 

-

«Perché metti le mani sempre in tasca mentre canti? Fanno tanto coatto!» Ermal aveva aspettato che l'altro scendesse dalle scalette del palco per avvicinarlo e andarlo a salutare col sorriso storto sulle labbra. Ermal non conosceva le feste regionali, tanto meno le sagre di paese nei dintorni di Roma, quando però Fabrizio in negozio gli aveva lasciato un volantino fra le mani, spiegandogli che avrebbe suonato domenica a mare non aveva potuto far altro se non acconsentire entusiasta dell'invito. La domenica non lavorava e un bel giro fuori dal G.R.A. non gli seccava, adorava guidare, anche se aveva perso più di mezz'ora per trovare un'inversione di marcia dopo aver sbagliato ad imboccare la seconda strada. Quando era arrivato nel tardo pomeriggio Fabrizio stava già provando con i suoi musicisti, urlacchiando un po' di qua e un po' di là; Ermal si ritrovò a puntare il naso verso il cielo e a ringraziare che non avesse fatto i capricci quel giorno: c'era un po' di Libeccio, ma non pioveva e la gente in giro per la sagra incuriosita si accalcava a guardare chi c'era sul palco all'aperto posizionato al centro della piazza. Su i lampioni erano affissi i manifesti e fra i musicisti della serata si poteva leggere anche il nome di Fabrizio Moro. Si intenerì leggendolo.

«E quinni?» Fabrizio rispose stizzito a voce bassa. Si era appoggiato alle impalcature in ferro che sorreggevano il palco e aveva ingoiato davanti a lui una pasticca gialla, nelle mani una pinta di birra in un bicchiere di plastica trasparente, gli occhi arrossati e liquidi, le sopracciglia aggrottate, lo sguardo indurito, il respiro pesante.

Ermal che non si aspettava una risposta dal tono di voce brusco, cercò di prenderla a ridere col suo solito sarcasmo: «Ehi manco un “ciao Ermal, come stai? Grazie per aver speso la benzina!”?»

Fabrizio gli aveva dato una spallata e gli era passato accanto col passo dondolante strusciandogli non intenzionalmente la felpa a scacchi col cappuccio legata in vita, si era poi seduto dietro al palco su una cassa del volume e quasi inciampando in uno dei cavi elettrici senza degnarlo più di uno sguardo.

Ermal era rimasto interdetto e si era solo in un secondo momento allontanato sedendosi scomposto su una delle ultime seggiole rosse messe dal comune sulla piazza per l'evento musicale di quella sera, le gambe fasciate da pantaloni jeans scuro e strappati distese ed appoggiate al sedile davanti, il cellulare in mano ed un cipiglio scuro in volto. 

Fabrizio era strafatto, questo lo aveva capito e mentre continuava a pigiare tasti per non perdere a Space Impact si scoprì a pensare a come avrebbe cantato in quelle condizioni.

  


La frustrazione di essere lui parte del problema questa volta lo fece scapicollare. In preda all'ansia Fabrizio dovette sedersi su un muretto, una grande acidità di stomaco lo stava piegando in due, pur non avendo mangiato niente e provava un senso di vertigini non indifferente come avesse avuto un calo di zuccheri improvviso. Non piangeva mai in pubblico, non riusciva ad esternare nessun sentimento che lo facesse sentire vulnerabile, non gli veniva neppure il pensiero. Quindi era solo arrabbiato e colmo di un rancore che non sapeva bene verso chi indirizzare.

Scattò in piedi e si appartò nei bagni di un bar-stabilimento sul mare che era affollato per via della sagra, poco dopo vide attraverso il riflesso dello specchio entrare Ermal: lo aveva seguito dopo aver assistito a tutta la lite con l'organizzatore della serata. Fabrizio stava ancora col rubinetto aperto tamponandosi l'acqua sui polsi e sulla nuca per darsi una calmata quando Ermal gli si avvicinò senza chiedergli nulla, ma osservandolo solamente con un po' di premura negli occhi. Fabrizio si decise a ricambiare lo sguardo prima di chiudere il getto d'acqua fredda.

Tirò poi per un braccio Ermal e lo portò nel primo bagno libero, aprendo la porta del gabinetto di scatto con una mano e richiudendola con la stessa rapidità: voleva almeno scordarsi per cinque secondi di essere stato accantonato; lo spinse contro le mattonelle opache della parete, con un po' troppa foga cercando di abbassargli i pantaloni.

«No.» Ermal lo cacciò istintivamente mettendogli le mani sul petto e spingendolo via. 

«Beh? Neanche te me vòi? So' “sconveniente” pure pe' tte?» Si allontanò leggermente ferito al rifiuto dell'altro. Assottigliò gli occhi, dalle pupille dilatate e scure cercando di capire se avesse sbagliato qualcosa o se gli avesse mancato di rispetto, ma senza riuscire a venirne a capo.

«Mi stai mettendo a disagio.» 

Fabrizio non riuscì a trattenere un borbottio di irritazione. Riprovò più calmo e decise allora lui di sbottonarsi i pantaloni, magari Ermal voleva solo il contrario.

«E non ho intenzione di fare sesso con te quando stai messo così.» Chiarì Ermal, togliendo la mano di Fabrizio dal suo polso e riaprendo la porta del bagno che l'altro aveva richiuso alle loro spalle per un po' di privacy.

«Stai buttando via la tua voglia di suonare per-... _cosa_? Boh. Non so quanto talento tu abbia Fabbrì, ma scusa mi spieghi perché ti riduci così? Farsi una nomina è facile, chi ti chiederà più di suonare poi? Non è vomitando sul palco che farai il salto di qualità.-Arricciò il naso e gli carezzò il viso dove una leggera barba stava iniziando a spuntare, nessun sorriso deluso gli intristì i lineamenti, lo affermò come dato di fatto. -Non so aiutarti, e questo è vero, ma non ti asseconderò.» Uscì dalla porta, rimase un paio di secondi davanti allo specchio per aggiustarsi i capelli e i pantaloni, poi fece per dirigersi fuori dal bagno del bar.

Fabrizio lo seguì con lo sguardo, appoggiandosi al muro con la schiena, accanto allo stipite della porta: non sapeva come rispondergli in quel frangente, la patta dei pantaloni ancora aperta e un tremolio alle mani estenuante, le parole rimastegli incastrate in mezzo alla gola. Se fosse stato sobrio lo avrebbe mandato a fanculo e poi gli avrebbe intimato che non si doveva permettere, che non aveva bisogno della sua premura, del suo disappunto e della sua delusione, che glielo aveva confidato quanti sacrifici aveva fatto, come poteva dirgli quelle parole? Ma oggi lui era drogato e irascibile ed Ermal sapeva essere una persona schietta, una persona che non si faceva mettere i piedi in testa e in che modo Fabrizio avrebbe potuto mai difendersi da quelle sue accuse? Quanto di quello che avrebbe detto sarebbe risultato vuoto? Ermal lo stava redarguendo: era così che era riflesso negli occhi degli altri? 

«Ermal-» lo richiamò prima che potesse scomparire dalla sua visuale. -Ermal.» Un sussurro roco, uno spasmo stizzoso mentre prendeva una boccata d'aria e col corpo si lasciava cadere giù sulla tazza del gabinetto.

L'altro si fermò sul ciglio della porta dove vi era affissa l'insegna del bagno, guardò a destra e sinistra e poi tornò dentro.

«Non ce la faccio più Ermal- non ce la faccio più. Non me rendo conto manco de quanto sbaglio perché non permetto a nessuno de dimme cosa fa'.»

«Fabrizio...- Un sospiro. -Fabbrì non esiste che io ti dica cosa fare. Fai bene. Le persone non cambiano per gli altri, è una bugia, è... da infami quando promettono di cambiare per te, _io lo so_. Perciò non mi-... non mi arrogherei il diritto. Ma se ci tieni a cantare e non vuoi sprecare tempo allora non ridurti così. Non per me. Per la tua determinazione, Fabbrì.» Ermal si ritrovò a corto di fiato, non aveva strillato, eppure aveva parlato a macchinetta. Perché quelle stesse parole tante volte se le era ripetute come un imperativo e una filastrocca sgualcita dal tempo: gli occhi violacei dal troppo studiare per avere una Borsa di Studio all'Università di Bari e il ricordo, mai sbiadito del tutto, di quei suoi stessi occhi cerchiati di nero da cazzotti senza scrupoli, impressi sulla pelle da mani pesanti.

Ermal si accucciò all'altezza di Fabrizio e gli offrì una sigaretta, la fiamma che scattava un momento dopo, poi uscì definitivamente dal bagno.

  


Fabrizio si alzò molto più tardi spalancando la porta, incurante dei due uomini che erano entrati pochi secondi dopo che Ermal se n'era andato via, si guardò allo specchio per controllare lo stato pietoso in cui riversava: picchiettò con un dito le borse sotto gli occhi, si massaggiò gli zigomi, fece qualche smorfia con la sigaretta in bocca e analizzò la magrezza delle sue spalle e delle braccia scoperte dopo che aveva arrotolato le maniche della felpa quando prima s'era andato a bagnare i polsi. Istintivamente allargò la bandana e i polsini che aveva sul polso sinistro. Mandò a fanculo Ermal e mandò a fanculo l'organizzatore dell'evento, che guardando le sue condizioni si era rifiutato di farlo esibire, per il solo gusto di sfogarsi a parole. Già aveva accettato gratis, gli bastava cantare almeno, ora essere cacciato perché sconveniente e non in grado di esibirsi lo fece solo disperare di più, di quella disperazione rancorosa.

Gli stavano strappando i sogni.

Ma molto più importante: se li stava strappando da solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Il CONSENSO è la prima cosa su cui mi sono intestardita sulle tematiche delicate. È difatti vero che Fabrizio -plus con le droghe- lo possiamo vedere vizioso e più confidente, ma allo stesso tempo non manchiamo di rispetto facendo di Ermal un esserino indifeso. E quando esiste il NO, esso è NO.
> 
> Fabrizio, e spero di averlo fatto capire, non capisce il disagio che mette il suo essere strafatto. Non capisce il problema perché ha scopato con altri quando era strafatto, ma le compagnie erano saltuarie, “del suo stesso giro”. Vuole solo abbandonarsi e farsi una sveltina, staccare la spina. Seppur NON capendo però non lo strattona, non lo forza a fare sesso, non gli prendono i cinque minuti da 'strupratore random'. Perché SE arrivasse a quel punto allora 1) sarebbe reato e 2) Ma vi pare che Ermal potrebbe mai stare con una persona del genere (che tra l'altro professa giustizia nelle sue canzoni)?
> 
> In un'intervista ha detto che ora 'non beve più tanto prima di andare sul palco, al massimo qualche birretta, da quando ha capito che era un problema'. ;)
> 
> Roba duemila che ho citato nel capitolo: [[x]](http://giotanner.tumblr.com/post/176487145113/aggiorner%C3%B2-ogni-tanto-con-alcune-cose-dei-primi)


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao e grazie mille di cuore per tutto il feedback ancora e ancora! 126 kudos sono un traguardo inimmaginabile per me e avere dei commenti, sapere che vi sta piacendo, mi fa davvero contenta. Quindi ci tenevo a ribadirlo!  
> Vi lascio alla storia avvertendovi che c'è un dialogo piuttosto grande in romanesco e spero non sia un problema. In caso ve lo traduco se c'è qualche problema, tell me on tumblr ♥ giotanner.tumblr.com

Ottobre si riversò su Roma con un temporale da far rimpiangere i romani la calura estiva e il sole alle otto della sera, quando alcuni negozi iniziavano a chiudere le saracinesche e i turisti rimanevano gli unici temerari che si abbeveravano alle fontanelle di Piazza San Pietro. Alcuni tombini nei quartieri della capitale erano saltati e alcune strade si erano allagate, di conseguenza si bloccò il traffico, sulla Casilina si ebbe qualche incidente e il vento non accennò a diminuire. La tratta Roma-Lido fu interrotta e la metro A chiuse per due ore a Battistini.

Mentre l'alluvione imperversava fuori dalla finestra lasciata aperta a metà Fabrizio ed Ermal fumavano due Drum, sedendo schiena contro schiena sul letto.

«Sai cos'è che non capisco? Perché nun te sei ancora stufato e nun m'hai urlato addosso quanto te faccio schifo.»

«Perché non mi fai schifo.»

«E non ti faccio pena, però.»

«No, non mi fai pena. Mi dispiace, non fraintendermi, ma non mi fai pena. Mi faresti pena se avessi dodici anni, ma tu hai quasi trent'anni e o capisci quali sono le cose importanti oppure rimarrai sempre così.»

Fabrizio gli carezzò il braccio col pollice, non voleva nient'altro che accarezzarlo anche se erano nudi entrambi, accoccolati e seduti nel bel mezzo del letto. Voleva accarezzargli ogni parte del corpo, prenderne il calore e sentirsi più coraggioso di un momento prima.

«La musica Ermal, 'a musica non m'ha mai sarvato, capito? Nun m'aregge de dì “Stavo pe' crepà e poi è arivata lei” che nun è vero, fa tanto bello, ma starei a recita', a dì 'na calla. La musica... La musica è stata sempre 'o strumento co' cui ho avuto 'a seconda scerta: sei 'na pippa a pallone? Sono 'a chitara. Non me so' esprime bene a parole? Sono 'a chitarra su 'a spiaggia e canto vicino ar foco; fa ffigo, bene, mejo. So' scazzato? Compongo. So' deluso? Amareggiato? Me viè da piagne? Me fa schifo 'sto monno? Arrangio 'n pezzo e me sfogo.- Prese fiato intanto che gli carezzava i fianchi, un brivido sottile attraversò la pelle di Ermal, la quale stava perdendo il suo colorito dorato da abbronzatura e stava ritornando sempre più del suo pallido color naturale. -C'avevo 'a cosa pe' mme. Ma quando le ambizioni crescono e te porti dietro tutta 'na rabbia tua che manco sai più da do' è partita, 'ttacci sua, e perché ce l'hai... - Ermal gli poggiò il capo all'indietro sulla spalla destra di Fabrizio, il pomo d'Adamo in evidenza e le mani dell'altro fra i suoi ricci.- So' sei, sette anni che pijo droghe Ermal. Ho smesso. Ho fatto de' peggio. C'avevo vent'anni o quarche annetto de più e l'unico amico mio che non pippava è morto co' 'n'auto. Io 'n'auto l'ho fregata, capito? E 'nvece lui annava troppo veloce a ventitré anni, ce credi? E io fumavo e bevevo e quante vorte so' stato ar volante? Roba da non crederci, no? A 'na certa ho provato l'eroina perché daje, non avevo abbastanza pare: costava l'ira de Dio. Nun me sballava però, me dava 'a pace de' li sensi. Ma... ora me sembra de dove' decide, capito? 'A droga o 'a musica. Non è più 'a seconda scerta. E sto a strippà Ermal. Perché io so' che tu pòì non capillo, ma l'ecstasy me dava 'na mano davero. Ma me sento male, me guaro allo specchio e me sento debole, sempre più debole. Fino a quanno passavo pe' er “cantante maledetto” stupidamente non me dispiaceva.* Ma se ora non posso più sona' allora no, allora no, oh.» E il tono di voce era roco, basso, arrabbiato con se stesso.

«Quanto parli Fabbrì.» Fabrizio non parlava mai, si scherniva sempre, non affrontava mai il problema ed Ermal lo sapeva quanto gli era costato quell'attimo di mettersi a nudo.

Fabrizio ridacchiò e tirò un'altra boccata di fumo.

«Ti ho deluso?» Chiese dopo un po', col tono che avrebbe usato un fratello maggiore che si sentiva in colpa per non essere stato quell'esempio di buona condotta.

«Sì, ma non mi hai fatto niente...»

Ermal si lasciò accarezzare. L'aria fredda che profumava di pioggia e asfalto che proveniva dalla finestra in netto contrasto con le mani callose e calde di Fabrizio gli donavano un senso di quiete e dolcezza. Si girò per guardare Fabrizio, era un po' scomodo, ma amava guardargli le labbra.

-

«Chi èè?»

«So' io! Moro scenni n'attimo!»

«So 'e quattro der pomeriggio, che vvòi?»

«'N'Aperol Spritz*!- L'uomo si avvicinò di più al microfono del citofono. -...Moro non fa' er coglione, scenni te dico.»

Fabrizio si ritrovò a scendere di fretta gli scalini che dall'appartamento conducevano al portone del palazzo, le collanine che gli sbattevano sul petto e si attorcigliavano, le chiavi in mano che tintinnavano e le scarpe da ginnastica con i lacci slegati mentre la vicina con il cane si faceva tirar su un cestino di paglia pieno di detersivi dal nipote.

«'O sai che hanno messo ar gabbio l'amico tua, quello de' belle arti? L'hanno cioccato mentre spacciava. Forse quarcuno s'è fatto rode er culo che n'era robba bbona quella che venneva.» Riprese a parlare l'amico, il tono di poco più basso, appena vide arrivare Fabrizio con gli occhi assonnati, le dita ancora sull'uscio del portone, i capelli sciolti e confusionari, indossando una felpa verde militare e una pantalone grigio da ginnastica comprato a Porta Portese infilato sopra il pigiama: «Sai già quanno esce?» 

«No 'o so a bello, ma 'ntanto sta ar fresco...» Si sedettero entrambi sui primi scalini del pianerottolo del piano terra, a quell'ora del pomeriggio non faceva freddo e giravano pochi condomini.

  


«E glie devi da' tutti 'sti sordi? Ma dove cazzo te sei annato a invischia', o' sai che 'n ce se scherza? Gli strozzini... n' ce posso crede.» Fabrizio si strofinò le gambe con i palmi delle mani, gesto che compieva involontariamente quando era in ansia.

«Siine. Se no mica te venivo a chiede l'elemosina.- Rispose l'altro, alzando le spalle sentendosi attaccato, ma non in colpa, col tipico orgoglio di chi aveva sbagliato, ma non voleva ammetterlo. -E quello te chiede de' ciucciargli l'uccello se non c'hai 'a grana, che cazzo, dai. Poi c'ha 'n giro de' puttane e malaffari a San Basilio che fa spavento.»

«Famoje 'na soffiata no? Se non so' consenzienti 'a giustizia-

«Ah Moro ma che cazzo dici, ma n' do' vivi? Statte zitto, fa' 'r bravo, va. Se me vòi aiuta' bene, se no pace.»

-

Dopo le parole arrivarono i fatti e fu una mattina verso la fine del mese, mentre le pozzanghere stavano ancora asciugandosi nelle buche di Roma, dopo la rotonda fra Via Enrico Forlanini e Via Vincenzo Bonifati ad un passo da Ponte di Nona che Fabrizio accusò una forte tachicardia e della nausea, non poteva guidare senza battere i denti. Riuscì a fermarsi poco dopo, ma non sapeva che fare: era rientrato appena dal turno di muratore, non aveva un telefonino e non era in zona di sosta, da un momento all'altro una macchina avrebbe potuto venirgli addosso, anche se aveva acceso le luci e si era accostato al guard rail. Iniziò a prendere grossi respiri per non farsi prendere dall'ansia di cui soffriva, artigliò le mani al volante e puntò lo sguardo dritto davanti a sé, ma questo praticamente non gli servì a niente; cercò di guardarsi allo specchietto per vedere se poteva capire cosa aveva, ma oltre i soliti occhi cerchiati e le borse e le guance un po' scavate non trovava niente di strano, solo una leggera sudorazione ad impallidirgli la faccia. 

«Va tutto bene, va tutto bene.»

Gemette. Da fuori sentiva qualche auto sorpassarlo e strombettare col clacson, alcuni si erano sporti dal finestrino apostrofandolo con vari insulti per essere d'intralcio sulla strada, c'era chi rallentava per guardare chi ci fosse al volante, le mani già pronte a chiamare il Pronto Soccorso sul loro cellulare o a fargli gestacci italiani in caso fossero di fretta.

Dovette farsi una violenza psicologica inaudita per portare una mano sul cambio manuale e premere l'acceleratore; da un momento all'altro sarebbe potuta arrivare la Polizia Stradale e non era lucido abbastanza dal pensare di potersela cavare e non finire invece in questura.

Imbarazzato e ansioso fece il tratto di strada sentendo la testa scoppiargli e con la faccia quasi attaccata al parabrezza pur di non andare fuori strada.

«Va tutto bene. Va tutto bene.»

Erano un sacco di giorni che non prendeva cocaina, in casa ne aveva ancora, perché aveva preferito non fare l'ipocrita e buttarla nel gabinetto, come vedeva fare nelle fiction italiane e nei film americani, per poi comprarne più dosi di quante aveva in precedenza.

Aveva dovuto fumare il doppio di quel che fumava abitualmente per aver una parvenza di normalità e aveva mangiato più del dovuto per evitare di toccare alcolici. Non stava smettendo di assumere droghe, ma di limitarsi. Aveva avuto tante volte paura nella vita. Ma più delle altre questa volta voleva tentare di non farsi sopraffare.

Tornò a casa ed ebbe come la necessità di chiamare Ermal. Non arrivò neppure al telefono, perché a metà strada si chiese cosa doveva poi dirgli di così importante se non che si sentisse a pezzi.

Si chiese anche quanto quel ragazzo calcolasse ogni mossa pur di non farlo sentire in difetto, ma mettendo dei paletti: non lo aveva mai invitato a casa sua e allo stesso tempo si premurava di non giudicarlo come feccia quando sbagliava. Si adeguava al contesto, eppure non permetteva di farsi calpestare. Onesto, ma non crudele. Erano poche le persone che aveva conosciuto con un tale temperamento e di certo non così giovani.

Si chiese in fine, fra le mani ancora le chiavi della macchina che faceva roteare su un dito, perché lui non si fosse ancora stancato di Ermal. Era volubile, era scostante, si conosceva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dispiaceva*: queste sono effettivamente le parole di Fabrizio Moro durante un'intervista. Spero di essere riuscita a farle collidere con quello che ho scritto io che dice e quello che lui stesso ha affermato nell'intervista.
> 
> *Aperol Sprits: da sempre famosissimo, nei primi anni 2000 ebbe proprio una campagna e pubblicità che lo portarono ad essere un fenomeno di massa. Così divenne anche di gergo e comune fra i ragazzi rispondere “Aperol Spritz” un po' come si risponde per tradizione al “Cosa vuoi di più dalla vita?” “Un Lucano”.


	12. 12

Le luci soffuse di un pomeriggio romano accompagnavano la bolgia di ragazzi usciti dai licei e riversi nel centro della città, il traffico lento e sonnacchioso sembrava adeguarsi all'orario e Piazza del Popolo pullulava di artisti di strada fra un vociare cacofonico e un cantare leggero, fra un fascio di colori acquosi di bolle di sapone e sanpietrini schiariti. Poco più in là l'ennesima festa di partito veniva allestita su un palchetto dalle bandiere penzolanti. Dal Pincio la visuale era perfetta: l'aria era fresca, il vento non troppo forte e le nuvole coprivano di tanto in tanto la luce del sole, qualche straniero si sporgeva dal muretto e c'era chi temerario mangiava gelati dai prezzi spropositati comprati per Via del Corso.

Ermal era fermo lì come qualsiasi turista, che poi turista un po' ci si sentiva, cuffie nelle orecchie e il compact disc mp3 nella tracolla di pezza, i ricci che gli dondolavano piano, lo sguardo basso ad ammirare la Piazza sottostante e a cercare di non rabbuiarsi e contrarre gli occhi bensì ad imprimersi quello skyliner che gli sarebbe mancato.

Nelle orecchie una canzone di Jeff Buckley e nella testa più emozioni che parole. E lui di parole non era mai stato avaro, anzi.

Infilò una mano nella borsa e riguardò ancora una volta il contratto che aveva firmato: le clausole, i dati personali, la grafia pessima, il timbro della SIAE e il marchio a destra, in alto, un po' spieghettato.

«Che cazzo...» Sospirò a bassa voce, fra sé e sé, appena le ultime note di Lilac Wine smisero di suonare nel suo cd mp3 portatile e dopo aver emesso un lungo sospiro. Rigettò fra gli spartiti e i plettri il contratto nella tracolla e si aggiustò meglio la custodia della chitarra sulla spalla. Era felice Ermal, ma non era completamente sereno. E voleva darsi uno schiaffo perché insieme alla band finalmente avevano avuto l'ennesima lunga chiacchierata con la SIAE nella sede centrale di Roma quella mattina, avevano firmato delle carte, avevano avuto belle notizie, progetti per l'album, impegni già preannunciati e una più che accettabile pubblicità per un gruppo agli inizi. Ermal però gli pareva di non sapersi vivere l'attimo, di non godersi il momento appena quello gli passava davanti, di correre e correre e di non trovare il tempo per congratularsi dei passi che aveva compiuto, troppo preso dallo scalino su cui poggiava il piede. Non si crogiolava mai. E si fasciava la testa ancor prima di rompersela, rincorrendo impegni e non riprendendo mai fiato, perché la sua vita era stata tutta uno scapicollarsi per non farsi sottomettere e non gravare su sua madre e un impuntarsi per non perdere la sua individualità. C'era qualcosa di maledettamente filosofico in lui: se si fermava poi correva il doppio. Perdere di vista gli obbiettivi, trascurarli in favore di prendersi cura di se stesso lo schiacciava.

Così mentre avrebbe solo dovuto sorridere e urlare di gioia e pensare ad un futuro radioso, quello su cui rimuginava, pragmatico, era che il suo intermezzo romano era concluso. Finito.

E Fabrizio non gli sarebbe andato a presso. Perché lui stesso non lo avrebbe fatto.

-

I crampi furono forti, dolorosi, l'insonnia fu crudele, spavalda, priva di momenti di pietà e l'agitazione gli corrose di paura il cuore, gli vibrò nelle mani, gli sconquassò la mente. Si aggrappò alle lenzuola e ne scaraventò una giù sul pavimento, si tirò su in piedi, si mise seduto, tornò a sdraiarsi e si fece una canna, l'accendino l'unica luce fulgida a riempire di colore le pareti buie.

Respirò a pieni polmoni, si avviluppò fra le coperte, si intristì e si arrabbiò. Decise di aprire la finestra, decise di richiuderla, l'ansia lo stava divorando e stava lottando con se stesso nel desistere dal chiamare la guardia medica per scongiurargli di portarlo in ospedale, di guarirlo, di dargli il consenso di prendere tutti i medicinali che aveva nell'armadietto in bagno.

Se lo ricordava bene la seconda volta che Ermal era entrato nel suo bagno, curioso come un gatto, nudo e bagnato mentre si asciugava i capelli col phon e lo osservava con insistenza prendere con una certa logica di chi quel movimento lo faceva quotidianamente due bustine di Oki e una di Tachipirina prima di uscire insieme.

«Ma non fanno lo stesso effetto? Una vale l'altra no?» Gli aveva chiesto.

«No. Una è più forte, ma fa più male a'o stomaco a lungo anda'. L'artra non c'ha effetto immediato, ma ha meno controindicazioni. Porto entrambi pe' sicurezza, no? Volevo arrischia' a pijamme pure quelle co' 'a ricetta, però er dottore m'ha detto che nun se po' fa, ma oh, era prevenzione a mia, n' se sa mai, capito?»

Se lo ricordava lo sguardo stralunato dell'altro, una mano fra i ricci ribelli e accaldati dal calore, un teso imbarazzo a contornargli i lineamenti dal non saper che rispondere, perché tutto ciò che gli premeva sulla lingua era un “esagerato”, ma sembrava spietato, sembrava inopportuno. E allora aveva gonfiato le guance come un bambino e poi aveva sbuffato: «Bizio dai, andiamo o faremo tardi.»

Si alzò di nuovo, bevve una lattina di Nastro Azzurro e cercò disordinatamente una pila di fogli bianchi, accatastati sotto le audio cassette di De Gregori, Vasco Rossi e i Doors, accanto al mobiletto nel corridoio che era rimasto con la luce accesa da quando era tornato a casa, quella sera. Prese qualche foglio, si sincerò che non fossero già stati scritti, cercò qualche penna nera e un Uniposca nel cassetto dove lasciava le chiavi della macchina, gli spiccioli e le sigarette.

La nausea lo lasciò dolorante a piegarsi sopra il tavolo con le braccia madide di sudore, molli, accasciato come una marionetta di Piazza Navona, ma voleva scrivere anche in quello stato. In testa gli frullavano sentimenti e sensazioni e rabbia che voleva sfogare nell'unico modo positivo e refrigerante che conosceva per esprimersi al meglio. Era quello che gli piaceva del comporre: non avere un orario, ma il prefissarsi di un'immagine, una frase, un dolore o un piacere che gli si conficcava nella carne per poi scriverlo con serenità, con maestria, come un forsennato, con le labbra semichiuse e una gioia stupida, ma ritrovata.

Si prese del tempo, la lingua in mezzo ai denti, le occhiaie scure dal poco dormire, grattandosi i capelli in cerca di un'ispirazione ingenua e che gli solleticava le meningi.

Comporre era... terapeutico per Fabrizio. Ma non era mai stata la sua salvezza la musica, solo un appiglio per percorrere la bellezza, invece che il sudiciume delle sue debolezze.

  


Attese le sei del mattino poi uscì di casa per andare a lavoro. Si sentiva incredibilmente stanco e spossato, fece rifornimento al benzinaio, ricontando gli euro che aveva in tasca e i trecento scontrini del caffè che gli occupavano spazio e si chiese distrattamente per quanto avrebbe retto ancora. Un pensiero che infimo gli si conficcò nel cervello e che gli fece fare un inversione ad U, sfrecciando nel traffico cittadino periferico: lì fra cantieri e parcheggi abbandonati si diresse dal medico di base.

-

«Allora firma qui e stiamo a posto, ecco a te la ricevuta.» Ermal finì di scrivere il suo nome e cognome e aspettò che l'altro firmasse, poi staccò la copia per il negozio e l'originale la consegnò a Fabrizio.

«Che poi non l'ho manco toccata 'sta chitara, sai? La dovevo usà quer giorno a mare...- Chinò appena la testa, si cacciò il foglio in tasca, un sorriso amaro e consapevole gli piegò le labbra. -Sarà per' 'n'artra vorta.» Ermal annuì mentre ricontrollava lo stato della chitarra elettrica noleggiata, prima di essere rimessa in vetrina.

«Ti serve qualcos'altro?» Chiese mentre masticava una chewing gum scendendo dallo sgabello per riappiccicare il poster degli Aerosmith e quello dei Lùnapop che si erano staccati dalla parete per l'ennesima volta da quando aveva avuto la brillante idea di attaccarli con il nastro adesivo.

«No, ma... posso resta' fino a quanno non torna er principale tuo?» Si accomodò sulla sediolina del proprietario senza troppi complimenti, le gambe accavallate e il busto proteso in avanti, mentre si aggiustava i capelli neri con una mano e subito dopo si rinfilava il borsalino in testa.

  


Ermal che non aveva mai smesso di perdere l'abitudine di osservare Fabrizio, il suo profilo, il modo in cui apriva la bocca e la forma del naso che si arricciava mentre rideva e la poca barba incolta che si faceva crescere nascondendo la fossetta sul mento, si ritrovò a spiarlo da dietro il bancone mentre quello puntava gli occhi su una chitarra in particolare che entrambi conoscevano bene: era quella che da quando si erano conosciuti Fabrizio ripeteva che prima o poi avrebbe comprato, ma che non comprava mai. Era stata in offerta per un paio di mesi, poi era tornata al suo prezzo originale. Era una Fender nera Classic del ‘72 Telecaster Rosewood, un gioiellino di altri tempi, che Fabrizio aveva imparato ad apprezzare da dietro le vetrine degli Hard Rock Cafè e sentendola nei live delle sue band preferite, alternata alle Gibson Les Paul.

Questa volta però il suo sguardo era davvero perso dietro quello strumento, lo vide sospirare e mordersi le labbra, Ermal dovette però rimandare a dopo qualsiasi dialogo che avrebbe voluto intavolare perché un cliente entrò nel negozio.

  


«Allora, ce la farai prima dell'anno nuovo a comprartela?» E indicò con un cenno del capo la chitarra appesa che Fabrizio continuava a fissare, una punta di sarcasmo e curiosità nel tono.

L'altro schioccò la lingua prima di abbassare lo sguardo, negando con fare rassegnato, strizzò gli occhi un momento dopo e poi si decise a guardare Ermal: «Avevo delle cose da saldare.» E sulle labbra gli premeva tutta una storia che incominciava con l'aiuto economico che aveva dato ad un amico per fargli estinguere qualche debito, alla claustrofobica paura di essersi ammalato perché il medico di base gli aveva prescritto delle analisi del sangue da fare al più presto possibile, dal presentimento che gli sarebbe mancata l'intelligenza, l'eleganza, il modo di porsi e di esprimersi di Ermal una volta che fosse partito in tour alla consapevolezza che si era abituato al suo odore, alla sua saliva, al freddo tocco delle sue mani sulle cosce e al sudore che gli scendeva sulle clavicole sporgenti quando facevano l'amore.

«Peccato.»

«Già.»

Silenzio, pigiare di tasti sul computer.

«Sai, la mia prima chitarra era un catorcio, ma mi zio era 'n buon omo e me spinse a crederce quanno volevo sonalla.»

Un nostalgico sorriso si stampò sulla faccia di Ermal: «Io toccai per la prima volta un pianoforte quando avevo tre anni, a Fier. Mia madre era violinista e la musica mi ha sempre circondato anche se- e qua si mise a ridacchiare, gli occhi bassi, sfuggenti per un momento. -Quando abbandonai l'Università di Bari per unirmi alla band mia mamma non era la madre più... orgogliosa del mondo.»

«Quando abbandonai la scuola la reazione di mio padre fu portarmi in officina, ma poi me la svignai: n'ero portato.» Rispose, a corto di parole e di argomenti, un po' banale e con la gola secca, incurvando leggermente le spalle al ricordo.

«Mia madre mi ha lasciato sempre piuttosto libero di fare le mie scelte, devono dargliene atto. Ma mi sono sempre sentito in dovere di aiutarla, di ripagarla della sua fiducia. Quindi sebbene rompessi i coglioni in un negozio di musica a Bari, vicino casa mia, per provare chitarre e comprare dischetti per tastiera allo stesso tempo ho lavorato come cameriere e ho fatto volantinaggio. L'università non me la sarei potuta permettere se non avessi avuto una Borsa di Studio... quando ho lasciato è stato sì calcolato, ma anche un salto considerevole solo perché amavo la musica.» Scrollò la testa, come a cercare di non sembrare troppo sentimentale. Fece una bolla con la gomma da masticare e poi si rimirò i capelli specchiandosi sullo schermo spento del computer che era andato in stand by.

«Ecco, sei 'n tipo 'n gamba: hai rigato dritto e te stai a ffa le ossa, me piacerebbe esse come te. Cioè ortre ad ave' 'sti bei ricciolini eh, è proprio mette 'a testa a posto che me manca, te c'hai 'sta sicurezza, 'sta integrità, capito? Er portamento de chi riesce nella vita... M'hai portato 'sta consapevolezza de vede' 'n artista che-

«È così che mi vedi?»

«Come?»

« _Menomale_.» E nella frase tutta una insicurezza scoperta, negli occhi un tremore candido, sempre nascosto, sempre furtivamente messo da parte da battute sarcastiche e autoironia, dal credersi ormai quel tipo di persona sicura e piena di paroloni ricamati e piani b. Al contrario di Fabrizio, insomma, Ermal si era costruito tutto un carattere che non era una maschera, non più, nel suo difendersi da sempre ciò che sembrava era divenuto parte di sé. 

Fabrizio lo scrutò un momento, inarcando confuso le sopracciglia, poi gli accarezzò i capelli.

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre vi ringrazio per il MERAVIGLIOSO feedback e spero che anche questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto /eh questo hurt-comfort, eh/. Era pronto da due settimane quasi, ma volevo finire prima il capitolo 14 per postarlo, ah! (In ogni caso se volete fatemi sapere in un commento cosa ne pensate) e... ah, sta pioviccicando e son serena ♥
> 
> Tumblr: giotanner.tumblr.com


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonatemi per il ritardo! Mi incaponisco sempre un po' quando mi frulla in testa il capitolo e fino a quando non finisco non voglio pubblicare (così ho finito già il capitolo 16 e finalmente posto il 13esimo capitolo, AHH!)  
> In ogni caso GRAZIE, come sempre ormai, dei bellissimi commenti (e CENTO-QUARANTA-SEI kudos. Wo oh)
> 
> Un'unica noticina prima che leggiate: adoro scrivere capitoli che hanno degli intermezzi che sono un po' flashback-flashfoward. In questo caso la parte centrale con Fabrizio è 'ambientata' prima delle altre due parti scritte nel capitolo. SPERO si capisca ♥

«Come non tornerai dopo il tour? E me lo dici così? Me lo dici-

«Come avrei dovuto dirtelo? È così Fabbrì, non c'era un modo più semplice o meno delicato...»

«Torni a Bari?» Ermal aveva annuito, poi si era sporto dalla sedia per spegnere la sigaretta nel posacenere che stava sul pavimento. Le luci della periferia romana si dispiegavano davanti ai loro occhi: non erano le classiche insegne dei ristoranti ancora aperti e delle scintillanti decorazioni natalizie che avevano iniziato a mettere a Via Condotti e sulle vetrine dei negozi più chic. Erano solo i fari di qualche macchina che imboccava la Via Collatina, il tabaccaio che aveva chiuso un'oretta prima, la serranda abbassata, ma la luce accesa dentro mentre contava il saldo di fine giornata, le luci degli interni dei palazzi e dei lampioni che proiettavano ombre oblunghe su i marciapiedi.

«Perché?» Il volto di Fabrizio era rimasto impassibile, con quel cipiglio arrabbiato che sembrava accompagnarlo in ogni occasione senza che arrabbiato fosse davvero. In realtà era più sbigottito che altro, non se lo aspettava. Picchiettò leggermente il pollice della mano sulla sigaretta per far cadere la cenere in eccesso, diede altri due tiri e poi anche lui la spense.

«Perché Roma è stata solo una parentesi per l'etichetta. Servivo qui, alla sede centrale della SIAE e alla sede della nostra casa discografica, avevo dei contratti dal dover firmare e parecchie magagne da risolvere e rifiutare. Ho lasciato l'Università per la band, mi sembrava il minimo lasciare temporaneamente Bari per avere più vicino quello che avrebbe permesso a me e al gruppo di poter accordarci per un tour come spalla di musicisti professionisti.»

«Avevi tutto carcolato, certo.» Sentenziò sbrigativo Fabrizio, una punta di rancoroso risentimento nella voce che non aveva nemmeno provato a nascondere.

Ermal arricciò le labbra, aveva imparato a conoscere il carattere di Fabrizio, a lasciar stare le sue uscite fuori luogo. Puntò gli occhi verso le inferiate del balcone e sospirò.

«Del resto non mi avresti aspettato.» Affermò dopo un breve silenzio Ermal riferendosi al tour che avrebbe iniziato alla fine di Dicembre e che, una volta finito, pur volendo anche se fosse tornato a Roma non credeva che avrebbe ritrovato le cose come stavano: uguali, intatte. Girò il capo e guardò il suo profilo, la luce del terrazzo che lo illuminava e gli rimetteva in risalto le ombre create dalle ciglia, il labbro screpolato, una spruzzata di lentiggini sulle guance che cozzavano con il colore della carnagione e delle sue discendenze calabresi e i capelli sciolti, spettinati come sempre. Lo vide prendere un'altra sigaretta dal pacchetto che dividevano e mettere le mani davanti al viso per non far spegnere la fiamma dell'accendino. Ermal si passò la lingua sulle labbra, abbassando gli occhi, incrociando le braccia nel caldo bomber che indossava in quella serata autunnale.

« _Ma che ne sai_.» 

-

Il ponte del Primo Novembre sarebbero stati tre giorni di vacanza inaspettata, coincidendo con l'inizio del weekend e Fabrizio non vedeva l'ora di tornare a respirare che adesso l'unica aria che respirava era quella dei calcinacci e della calce struzzo mentre metteva la guaina ad un tetto di un palazzo. Sotto di lui gli altri muratori che lavoravano e urlacchiavano indicazioni nel cantiere per tre quarti abusivo. Fabrizio dal lavorare completamente in nero era passato ad un contratto di due giorni lavorativi: in realtà ne lavorava quasi sei giorni la settimana, ma gli andava più che bene e anche altrove per ora non avrebbe trovato di meglio. La paga era giornaliera e sebbene si dovesse svegliare presto aveva poi tutto il giorno libero.

Fu quando scese dal tetto però che un giramento di testa lo colse e i sintomi che ormai poteva dire di conoscere bene lo travolsero, molto più forti degli anni precedenti quando gli effetti collaterali delle droghe gli perpetuavano nei giorni a seguire e si ritrovò a boccheggiare e a tremolare. Alcuni gli si strinsero attorno per vedere che avesse, altri sbuffarono dicendo che non doveva venire a lavorare se stava male, che faceva perder tempo.

«Fabrizio? Ah Fabbrì? Oh, a bello a ripijate!»

«Daje du' schicchere, vedi 'n po' se n' se riprenne.»

-

«Sai cosa mi piacerebbe un giorno? Avere una casa grande, de quelle dove invita' tutti li amici mia, pure quelli che amici mia no' 'o so' stati mai. E fa' 'na bella tavola imbandita, come usava fa' mi madre quanno ero regazzino. E piatti boni, abbondanti e ritrovasse la domenica così, a ffa' du' chiacchiere davanti a 'n bel calice de' vinello.»

Ermal lo ascoltava seduto su una delle tre sedie in legno del tavolo della cucina, la testa piegata a guardarlo mentre assaggiava il riso che Fabrizio aveva preparato, le nocche della mano sinistra a sostenere il peso del suo capo.

«Che quadretto familiare...» Aveva in fine ironizzato Ermal, la forchetta a mezz'aria dopo aver ingoiato il boccone.

«Poi mi scazzerei tre secondi dopo. -Continuò Fabrizio. -Perché me da' fastidio troppa gente e me ritirerei ner mio studio a ffa musica, tutto 'nsonorizzato e bello attrezzato e chi se li inculerebbe più.» Rise, sorseggiando un po' di vino rosso che aveva nel bicchiere per poi alzarsi e riempire di nuovo la caraffa d'acqua dal rubinetto dietro le sue spalle.

Ermal lo seguì nella risata, sciocca e spensierata e si scoprì a pensare a quanto quei sorrisi gli sarebbero mancati, quei sorrisi spontanei che gli si potevano contare sulle dita perché Fabrizio aveva imparato a conoscerlo e no, non era così burbero e privo di allegria, ma quando rideva pareva nascondersi e materialmente lo faceva con una mano. Erano rare le volte in cui strizzava gli occhi e ridevano così aperti, per il gusto di ridere, molte delle quali erano mentre facevano l'amore, fra l'urgenza e il piacere.

Non ebbe però il tempo di aggiungere una battuta saccente perché il cellulare che aveva nella tasca dei jeans skinny prese a squillare: «Scusa un attimo-Si rivolse a Fabrizio mentre pigiava il tasto verde per rispondere, poi rivolse la sua attenzione all'apparecchio telefonico. -Pronto?»

Fabrizio lo vide serrare le labbra e irrigidirsi, il gesto fu così compatto e visibile dal non poter essere frainteso e pochi secondi dopo Ermal, senza emettere un suono, premette il tasto rosso per spegnere la chiamata anche se dall'altro capo del telefono si sentiva ancora qualcuno parlare. Lo osservò mettere con compostezza innaturale il telefonino sulla tavola, scansare il risotto e premere i palmi ai lati del viso con i gomiti appoggiati sulla superficie apparecchiata, lo sguardo leggermente corrucciato, ma più che altro infastidito.

«Tutto bene?»

Ermal scrollò i capelli, riprese di getto il cellulare fra le mani dinanzi allo sguardo stranito e sinceramente frastornato di Fabrizio e pigiò con i tasti fino ad arrivare alle ultime chiamate arrivategli. Una volta giunto dal menù a quella sezione pigiò sull'ultimo numero che compariva e dopo un altro paio di _bip_ e _bip_ riuscì a bloccare l'utente.

«Chi era?»

«Non adesso Fabbrì.» Concluse evasivo Ermal, riprendendo il piatto di risotto e continuando a mangiare come nulla fosse successo.

  


Verso le sei del pomeriggio le campane della parrocchia del quartiere annunciarono l'inizio della messa e furono udibili fin dentro le mura dell'appartamento di Fabrizio. Era l'ultimo giorno del ponte e l'indomani avrebbe dovuto ritornare a lavorare, nonché a girare per la città a raccattare in giro qualche locale dove poter suonare e a mettersi d'accordo con i proprietari sul pagamento che pattuivano quasi sempre dovendo Fabrizio impuntarsi e negoziare più di una volta per arrivare ad una cifra decente. Con gli euro c'era sempre chi ci provava a fare il furbo.

Per ora però poteva permettersi il lusso di stravaccarsi sul divano guardando un film poliziesco in VHS fumando intanto come una ciminiera pur di non cedere al vizio e prendersi in quel momento una pasticca di MDMA, con Ermal sdraiatogli accanto e con la testa poggiata sulle sue gambe, le braccia conserte cercando di riscaldarsi strofinandosi leggermente le mani sulle braccia.

Ermal provò svogliatamente a seguire il film girandosi e rigirandosi un paio di volte, ma la verità era che stava mentalmente smaniando e non era un gran estimatore del genere: raramente andava al cinema, ancor meno guardava la televisione, se non per conciliarsi il sonno alle due del mattino mentre trasmettevano repliche e pubblicità con offerte irripetibili che puntualmente si ripetevano. Quindi si stancò presto della posizione presa e iniziò a lasciare dei piccoli grattini con le dita dietro l'orecchio di Fabrizio, alzando le braccia e sporgendosi un poco. Fabriziò tentò di seguitare a guardare il film d'azione, ma non si lasciò neppure scappare l'occasione di sollevarlo e prendergli fra le mani il viso solo per baciarlo un po' qua e un po' là, prima che Ermal si adagiasse fra la sua spalla e il collo sospirando intensamente di piacere. Andarono avanti così per una decina di minuti, solo sospiri e carezze. Poi Ermal si divincolò dall'abbraccio dell'altro e si tolse il maglione bordeaux muovendo i gomiti per riuscire a sfilarselo: «Ci facciamo una doccia calda? Fa un po' freddo qui.»

«Lo so, 'o so... è che devo paga' er condominio e nun c'avevo i sordi pe' a 'cardaia, se vòi c'ho da quarche parte 'n piumino, te 'o cerco, è carino l'avevo pijato all'ingrosso du' inverni fa- E si fece guidare dall'altro che intanto lo stava trascinando verso il bagno, prendendolo da sotto un braccio.

«Lascia stare, regolo la temperatura dell'acqua e proviamo una cosa.» Disse Ermal, continuando in seguito a spogliarsi dei restanti indumenti.

  


«No, no fermo, _fermo_.»

«Ermal aspetta- non-

«BASTA!» Piagnucolò appoggiando la fronte alle mattonelle della doccia e lasciando che un lungo sospiro gli sconquassasse il respiro mozzato, i ricci gonfi e bagnati lasciavano goccioline che gli scendevano lungo il collo e sulle spalle rosee per il calore.

Fabrizio si allontanò indietreggiando, cozzando così la schiena contro la parete opposta a dove stava l'altro; fece scivolare le dita fuori dal sedere di Ermal e provò a tranquillizzarlo: «Ehi, ehi, va tutto bene.»

«È che mi ha fatto male, mi- non-...

«È normale, tranquillo, poi passa e-

«E io non avevo il controllo, non mi stavo penetrando io, non riuscivo a rilassarmi-

«Se sei così teso è ovvio, fiorellì.» Minimizzò ribadendo l'ovvio Fabrizio. Era stata una richiesta di Ermal quella di provare a farsi penetrare con le dita: Fabrizio lo aveva guardato un'altra volta stralunato, oltre che sorpreso, ma aveva acconsentito iniziando a massaggiargli i glutei in modo circolare per poi farlo girare, spingendolo sulle mattonelle fresche della doccia che aveva il getto dell'acqua calda piuttosto debole. Entrambi erano nudi e piuttosto eccitati, ma Ermal sembrava anche altresì determinato nella sua posizione e aveva stretto forte i pugni sulla parete non lasciandosi nemmeno scappare un singulto o un mugolio di dolore appena il primo dito di Fabrizio aveva premuto nella fessura.

Era come se si fosse auto imposto di doverci riuscire, o così sembrava a Fabrizio, per poi trovarsi a disagio e non essere in grado di provare piacere perché non ce la faceva a lasciarsi andare e a sottomettersi di sua sponte. Come fosse bloccato.

Fabrizio lo imputò alla poca esperienza del ragazzo e non se ne preoccupò, per Ermal invece fu una sconfitta morale: voleva provare quel piacere, voleva aprirsi per Fabrizio, voleva gridare oscenità e divenire paonazzo mentre veniva sulle mattonelle scivolose e appannate dal vapore acqueo; voleva in realtà abbandonarsi, ma il suo cervello era partito e i muscoli si erano stretti non appena aveva sentito l'intrusione delle mani dell'altro nel suo sedere. Aveva cercato di resistere, ma non riusciva a concedersi, ad  _arrendersi_ .

Se Fabrizio lo credeva tanto forte, sicuro, integro in realtà era una calma imposta che ora non riusciva a scrollarsi via di dosso per un po' di sano sfogo; una violenza placida nel rimanere sempre la persona rigorosa che prendeva tutto con filosofia ed era ferma nelle sue azioni e ponderava le scelte e le opportunità. Non che fosse fragile, ma aveva quella fragilità latente che non riusciva a manifestare ormai più dopo anni. Quante volte aveva riprovato a sciogliersi: non era semplice. Non lo era perché aveva corso tutta la sua vita cercando di dimostrare che non si sarebbe arreso di fronte all'ennesimo schiaffo e avrebbe impuntato i piedini a terra, cocciuto, pur di farsi ascoltare, non avrebbe demorso all'ennesima difficoltà nel non riuscire ad esprimersi al meglio in una lingua straniera e a chi gli avrebbe potuto soffiare la Borsa di Studio se il suo rendimento universitario non fosse stato uno dei migliori. 

Era il modo in cui aveva affrontato la sua vita, che non era stata brutta, era semplicemente la sua vita. Fabrizio la prendeva con grinta, rabbia e rancore, la droga e l'alcol lo rendevano facile alla sconfitta, senza punti fermi a cui aggrapparsi, permettendosi di cedere nel sesso non trovando pace altrove. Ermal invece la pace se l'era cucita addosso per controllarsi, per competere nella musica così come nella vita con astuzia, quiete ed equilibrio, non riuscendo così però a svincolarsi dalla posizione agiata di superiorità che lo sfibrava, perché non trovava la sua valvola di sfogo dove crollare. Ermal ne era sempre uscito vincitore, ma non era stata fortuna, anzi era stata una gran fatica.

«Annamo fori ar balcone, ce fumamo 'na sigaretta e poi scopamo sur divano, te va come idea?»

Ermal annuì, uscendo dalla doccia. Un momento dopo Fabrizio lo seguì dopo aver girato la manopola dell'acqua calda che gli aveva arrossato il petto.

«'Spetta, 'spetta do' vai campione?!-Lo afferrò mentre Ermal dopo essersi asciugato alla ben meglio e rivestito ancor più in fretta stava incamminandosi verso il terrazzo.- Ortre a li vestiti mettite questo se no te piji 'n malanno!» E gli lanciò il bomber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ma è lasciando andare che diventi forte” è un pezzo di canzone di Ermal e non a caso. Perché Ermal!21enne “non si è lasciato andare” ed è tutto “devo vincere, non esiste che non ce la faccio, non esiste che mi piego, ho una pace autoimposta per cui posso contrattare con gli altri e contrattaccare” e questo lo sfibra anche se gli altri non lo sanno. È forza d’animo, ma senza valvola di sfogo. (Al contrario di Fabrizio che invece dalle sue sconfitte potrebbe imparare a venirne a capo, a “comandare”).


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo particolarmente a questo capitolo e spero vi piaccia quanto è piaciuto a me scriverlo, (Ah, le cabine telefoniche, che bei ricordi, eh?) siamo più o meno alle battute finali, o meglio, 5 o 6 capitoli e finirà la storia. Vi chiedo come sempre se volete di lasciarmi del FEEDBACK e vi ringrazio per tutto il supporto che mi avete dato fino ad ora, davvero ♥

La pioggia scrosciante incominciata in tarda mattinata proseguì imperterrita per tutto il primo pomeriggio fra turisti con la mantellina in plastica e romani con il City* sulle teste, impregnando marciapiedi e scivolando su i finestrini degli autobus in corsa. Fu così che Fabrizio dopo aver fatto una lunga chiacchierata col medico di base ed essere uscito dall'ambulatorio s'infilò alla svelta prima sotto la pensilina della fermata del trecentoquattordici e poi, dopo aver insultato con impropri assai romani e coloriti una Ford Focus che non rallentando sul viale gli aveva praticamente fatto il bagno, corse per raggiungere un bar e ripararcisi all'interno, pagando un cappuccino e occupando una seggiola in acciaio, vicino alle slot machines e ad un biliardino dove dei ragazzini si stavano sfidando urlacchiando di tanto in tanto per non fare le girelle.

Qualche ora più tardi mentre il sole tramontava nascondendosi fra i palazzoni di Roma Est e aveva smesso di piovere forte Fabrizio decise di raggiungere la cabina rossa telefonica dal tettuccio argentato situata dall'altro lato della strada.

Tolse le mani dalle tasche dei blu jeans, scosse appena gli anfibi rigati di pioggia e brecciolino incastrato sotto le suole, levò il cappuccio nero della felpa dalla testa e si frizionò i capelli cercando di specchiarsi alla ben meglio su i vetri trasparenti della cabina. Si sfilò lo zainetto che aveva sulle spalle e in cui poco prima aveva messo tutto ciò che aveva in tasca e che poteva scivolargli o bagnarsi mentre correva come un matto fra le strade mezze vuote di Roma Est. Prese la scheda telefonica dal portafoglio di pelle e guardò due volte l'orario sul suo orologio da polso, poi mentre mentalmente cercava di riordinare le idee e pensare a cosa dire infilò la carta nella fessura del telefono digitando il numero di cellulare che aveva imparato a conoscere a memoria attendendo in linea:

«Pronto?»

«Ermal? Ciao so' io, posso- senti posso passà da te?- Accentuò la stretta sulla cornetta mentre qualche rivolo di pioggia gli colava dal polso verso l'interno della felpa. -Anche solo parlatte ar pianerottolo, ma-

«È successo qualcosa Fabbrì? _Dove stai?_ » La voce confusa, un po' lontana dal ricevitore, come se avesse messo il telefono fra capo e spalla e in sottofondo il ciarlare tipico di una televisione accesa.-Comunque certo, non ho impegni stasera.»

«Me ridai er numero civico?»

-

Fabrizio prese il supplì al telefono* offertogli e poi schiuse appena le labbra incominciando ad addentare il riso e la sottile frittura ancora calda. Ermal invece prese ad ingoiare quasi senza masticare qualche oliva ascolana che pescava dalla bustina di carta piena di fazzolettini e olio di frittura; aveva infatti ben pensato di comprare d'asporto aspettando che Fabrizio arrivasse a casa e verso le sette e mezza il fattorino gli aveva consegnato una Marinara e una Boscaiola, due supplì e una porzione di olive ascolane. Neanche un quarto d'ora dopo Fabrizio si era presentato di fronte al portone ed Ermal invece che scendere o farlo accomodare sulle scale lo aveva fatto salire su, sperando che l'ascensore quel giorno non facesse i capricci.

Quando era poi arrivato di fronte alla porta Fabrizio gli aveva schioccato un bacio sulla guancia e si era catapultato dentro, sotto lo sguardo incuriosito di Ermal che, prima si era spinto oltre l'uscio della porta per vedere se c'era qualcuno e che poi, rientrando in casa, aveva portato i cartoni dalla cucina al tavolino riferendogli di aver comprato la pizza per entrambi.

«Ho avuto il risultato delle analisi.- Si decise a riferirgli seriamente Fabrizio, le mani unte strette in un tovagliolo di carta per pulirsi alla ben meglio. Lo sguardo torvo, un po' teso mentre Ermal si versava in un bicchiere della birra presa dal frigo e si accomodava sulla sedia di fronte a lui. -Se non smetto... ci crepo.»

«Che stai dicendo?»

«Se non smetto subito con le droghe e... tutto il resto. -Fece un gesto ampio con la mano, alzando di poco il braccio. -Se non smetto davvero potrei- io potrei...» Abbassò il capo, sbuffando. Era un uomo sincero quando ad Ermal aveva confessato di voler smettere, era un uomo che si sentiva bugiardo quando premeva la pillola sulla lingua e la ingoiava. Non era facile a dirsi, non era una cosa semplice esprimersi e ammettere di essere un uomo sconfitto con un comportamento invalidante che aveva troppa paura di smettere per ritornare alle sue crisi di ipocondria e troppa paura di morire per non smettere una volta per tutte.

«Hai fatto le analisi del sangue?» Provò Ermal, la gamba che aveva preso a battere velocemente sotto al tavolo, la pizza ancora intatta nei cartoni.

Una smorfia con la bocca, un movimento del capo, poi Fabrizio riprese a parlare a bassa voce: «Mi sentivo debole, no? E le notti insonne 'n so' 'na novità, no, no... ma quella mattina me so' arzato, dovevo anna' a lavoro, capito? E invece me so' trovato a sbratta' nei bagni di un benzinaio: stavo 'na chiavica.- Guardò Ermal un momento, poi indirizzò il viso verso destra. -E l'ho fatto. Ho agito de 'nstinto e so' annato dar dottore. Ce so' annato e se avessi aspettato un minuto in più c'avrei ripensato, sarei tirato dritto.» Lo informò.

Ermal rimase in silenzio, solo il ticchettare della scarpa appena udibile in sottofondo.

«Beh? Non me dici niente?»

«Cosa dovrei dirti?»

Fabrizio ci pensò un po', tacque anche lui.

  


Stettero seduti chi sulla poltrona, chi sulla sedia per una mezz'oretta, spizzicando pizza e cercando di venire a patti con la situazione. Parlavano fitti fitti, come se qualcuno potesse ascoltarli, come se i muri fossero troppo stretti e i giovani universitari potessero accostarsi alla parete e ridere dei loro problemi e dei loro sentimenti. Fabrizio teneva in mano i fogli con i risultati delle analisi: a detta del dottore molti dei valori erano sballati e il suo corpo ne risentiva. Ermal non lo rassicurava a parole, non gli diceva che andava tutto bene, bensì lo guardava di sottecchi, gli occhi che sbirciavano la figura dell'altro e lo stomaco chiuso, spezzettando la crosta della pizza dalla base rossa.

Il suono del telefono di casa fece saltare entrambi, interrompendo il lento susseguirsi di parole dense, a voce attenuata, che scivolavano fuori dalla bocca a fatica in quella serata strana, atona, colma dei loro respiri stanchi. Fabrizio bisbigliò qualche parola in mezzo ai denti ed Ermal si trascinò fuori dalla stanza senza accendere la luce, con i piedi coperti solo dai calzini sul pavimento freddo, per alzare la cornetta e rispondere. 

Il telefono di casa apparteneva al proprietario dell'appartamento, ma Ermal aveva comunque dato il numero ai suoi fratelli e a sua madre rimasti giù a Bari cosicché potessero chiamarlo lì se non lo avessero trovato al cellulare.

Si immaginava già di sentire la voce calda ed esasperata di Rinald, suo fratello, che gli ricordava di togliere il silenzioso e che poteva pure chiamarlo qualche volta per fargli sapere che era vivo e non sempre chino sulle chitarre e privato del sonno solo per rimanere a comporre per sé brani che non avrebbe nemmeno usato per la band.

Ma quando l'ultimo squillo si spezzò in aria rispondendo al telefono la voce che lo accolse dall'altro capo fu la disgustosa voce di suo padre ed Ermal non aspettò un momento di più: attaccò e ritornò da Fabrizio.

Batté le mani fra loro un paio di volte,come a scacciare l'ansia, mentre ripercorreva i metri che lo separavano dal tavolino e prese di nuovo posto sulla sedia: «Scusa, mi stavi dicendo? Dai qua, fammi vedere.» Fabrizio gli passò i fogli delle analisi.

Ermal si sentiva inghiottito in una situazione che non lo faceva soffrire più, ma lo esasperava: non poteva bloccare il numero su quel telefono come aveva fatto sul suo cellulare perché non era il suo, non poteva non rispondere ogni qual volta che il telefono di casa squillasse perché poteva essere una persona che cercava il proprietario, sua madre o i suoi fratelli, poteva anche essere la SIAE, ora che ci pensava, perché aveva lasciato il numero di casa oltre al cellulare nei campi obbligatori richiesti dal contratto.

Presero nuovamente a parlare, Fabrizio che gli spiegava le sue paure, che si confidava senza confidarsi davvero, troppo sprezzante per sentire consigli, troppo imbarazzato per richiederli.

Il telefono prese a squillare di nuovo e questa volta Ermal chiuse gli occhi, sbuffando: «Non farci caso, continua. Quindi avevi smesso con la cocaina quando hai esagerato quella volta al mare?»

«Sì...- Fabrizio incurvò la schiena, bevendo direttamente dalla bottiglietta d'acqua, un leggero dubbio a strisciargli subdolo nella testa. Un dubbio che era solo una perplessità irrisolta da quella volta che aveva visto Ermal non rispondere al cellulare e poi bloccare il numero nemmeno una settimana prima. -Ma che fai, non risponni?»

Ermal negò col capo, una mano mossa nell'aria verso l'alto ad indicare di lasciar perdere.

«È quarche call center der cazzo? So' quelli der gas? M'hanno troppo fatto troppo rode er culo 'sto mese, m'hanno chiamato tre vorte-

«No, no niente del genere. Lascia stare, non è importante.»

Il telefono smise di squillare e l'appartamento piombò di nuovo nel silenzio, Fabrizio si incurvò un poco di più, portando le mani sulle ginocchia: «Ermal... c'è qualcosa che non va?»

«Perché me lo chiedi?» E il tono era così sulla difensiva che Fabrizio capì di essere andato nella direzione giusta.

«Perché non voglio farmi li cazzi tua, tu non me dici mai niente e va bene così. Ma vedi... bene o male te sei sempre coinvolto nei cazzi mia. E mi dispiace. Mi imbarazza profondamente 'sta cosa. Ma se posso aiutatte in quarche modo, se posso ricambia', se c'hai problemi co' quarcuno-

«Che dici? Non ho problemi con nessuno io.» Ermal accigliò lo sguardo, come punto sul vivo.

«Avevo un amico mia che diceva 'o stesso: cominciò co' 'e chiamate anonime e finì co' 'na rissa a Tor Sapienza. Non devi dimme nulla, magari 'sto fraintendendo tutto, ma se-

«E infatti stai fraintendendo tutto Fabbrì.»

Fabrizio ammutolì un momento, poi annuì, capì di essere andato oltre. Ermal si sentì costretto a guardarlo mentre si torturava le mani levandosi e rimettendosi l'anello dall'anulare. Si morse le labbra un momento, poi ci passò la lingua sopra: «Era mio padre. Dall'Albania. - Confessò e Fabrizio ricambiò lo sguardo, gli occhi a intimarlo di continuare. -Vuole rimettersi in contatto con me. Ha provato a chiamarmi svariate volte quest'anno, dalle cabine telefoniche. Ho bloccato il suo numero di cellulare, o quello che credo sia il suo numero. Ma ora mia sorella o mio fratello devono avergli dato il numero di casa credo, penso... non saprei. Sì, immagino sia per forza così.»

«Non hai un buon rapporto con lui? È pe' questo che te ne sei annato dall'Albania?» Ermal aveva accennato di essere albanese di origini, anche se parlava perfettamente l'italiano. Ermal accennava sempre senza mai parlarne davvero e istupidiva tutti preferendo fare dei giri infiniti pur di non andare al punto; e anche quella sera, in quel momento, stava faticando pur di essere coinciso con una parte della vita che aveva sempre preferito ricordare avvolgendola nel cotone dell'oblio.

Ma Fabrizio non era l'amico impiccione del liceo, né la ragazza a mare in Puglia che gli aveva chiesto se poteva telefonare a suo padre e venire a prenderli visto che erano a corto di benzina; Fabrizio non era stato il suo primo pompino, ma il primo per cui aveva provato affinità e indipendenza, sotto strati di disagio e scontrosità. Fabrizio gli piaceva, tanto, tanto, e non gli aveva mai chiesto niente, niente.

«Mi picchiava.»

  


«Per fortuna la pizza è buona anche quando è fredda.» Sdrammatizzò Ermal, Fabrizio annuì accendendosi una sigaretta, il respiro rumoroso, tirando su con il naso. Entrambi avrebbero voluto abbracciarsi, ma stanchi del loro malessere e di sentirsi deboli, scarichi, privati di un equilibrio che svaniva ogni volta che lo ostentavano decisero solo di orbitare vicini, godendo l'uno della presenza dell'altro.

  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City: era un giornale cartaceo metropolitano GRATUITO. Purtroppo ha fallito e ha dovuto chiudere un bel po' di tempo fa, ma era piuttosto famoso fra i romani dal 2001 fino al 2012.
> 
> Supplì al telefono: non è che è un supplì “che sta al telefono” (lo dico per informazione perché una ragazza quando ero all'Uni me lo chiese e io ero???) bensì è il supplì con il “filo” di mozzarella dentro.


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qui! bando alle ciance vi lascio qui due foto di Ermal Meta e Fabrizio Moro come li ho descritti in questo capitolo, per farvi un'idea: [Ermal ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c8/bc/fb/c8bcfbae71645e3df6e21ffde847658b--fame-garden.jpg) \- [Fabrizio](http://giotanner.tumblr.com/post/177867057638/sad-forest-x)
> 
> Grazie per CENTO - SESSANTA - QUATTRO kudos e per tutto, davvero tanto, feedback che mi state dando! ♥

Ermal si accasciò sopra la schiena di Fabrizio, un gemito roco aveva appena infranto il silenzio morbido e appiccicoso della stanza. Non aveva voglia di alzarsi, né di ripulirsi, si sollevò un poco con il bacino e l'inguine solo per uscire dal corpo caldo dell'altro che gli si era stretto attorno dopo l'orgasmo. A tentoni gettò il preservativo nel cestino che era sempre al solito posto e poi si riappropriò della calda schiena di Fabrizio, strusciandosi e lasciandogli dei leggeri succhiotti sulla nuca, a metà fra il solletico e il rilassamento. Fabrizio dormicchiava quasi, i capelli sparati in tutte le direzioni e un po' di saliva sulle labbra ad indicare il piacere che ancora gli pizzicava fra le cosce sudate.

Fabrizio non lo guardava, il viso coperto a metà dal cuscino, la posizione non glielo permetteva, ma quando Ermal si riposizionò sopra di lui e ci si sdraiò lo sistemò per bene e si addormentò senza fare storie.

  


Verso le due del pomeriggio Ermal si dileguò per poter andare alle prove col gruppo, dimezzando l'orario lavorativo come aveva già spiegato a Fabrizio tempo addietro. Si fece una doccia, smollicò mangiando qualche tozzetto che l'altro aveva preso a comprare appena l'autunno aveva lasciato il testimone all'inverno, quando ormai quasi ogni strada del centro era addobbata e decorata per le festività del mese imminente, e lo salutò rubandogli quella giacca di pelle nera che gli stava proprio bene. 

Non fece che qualche passo fuori dal portone però che venne bloccato da due uomini, più grandi di lui e più o meno dell'età di Fabrizio, uno bisbigliando all'altro dopo averlo riconosciuto: 

«Ehi, 'spetta 'n'attimo regazzì..!» Lo agganciarono prendendogli la spalla e poi toccandogli i capelli a mo' di saluto. Ermal li osservò interrogativo, manifestando negli occhi un non troppo involontario fastidio appena fu toccato.

«Se cercate Fabrizio sta dormendo.» Rispose Ermal, lapidario, indicando col mento il palazzone dove abitava Fabrizio, un piede già in procinto di sorpassarli, in faccia l'espressione più educata che potesse uscirgli fuori mentre veniva trattenuto.

«Ehi, ehi, cos'è tutta 'sta prescia? Devi scappa' da quarche parte?»

«Ho le prove col gruppo, mi dispiace ragazzi, ma devo proprio andare.» E sollevò la mano destra a mostrare le chiavi della macchina.

«Sì ma siccome Fabrizio bello non ce risponne più da du' settimane te che glie stai attaccato alla gonna nun è che je potresti di' de ricordasse che nun se sparisce così? Che c'ha? T'ha montato così tanto che glie fa male l'uccello?»

«Che cazzo dici..?»

«Eddai scherzo! Vero che scherzo?- Si rivolse all'altro suo amico che sollevò le braccia e arcuò le sopracciglia. Al che l'uomo si risolse in un'alzata di spalle e a muovere le mani mostrando i dorsi, stropicciando il tessuto della camicia rossa di Ermal al di sotto della giacca di pelle mentre gli acchiappava un braccio parlottandogli vicino. -Allora jo'o dici che semo passati? Ce conto! Che tanto se c'attaccamo ar citofono n' ce risponne.»

Ermal annuì frettolosamente e quelli si staccarono: «Oh prima che te smolecoli: sappi che du' bire pe' te ce stanno sempre, se vòi!»

Girò a sinistra dopo la rotonda, attraversando dove non c'erano le strisce pedonali mentre rimuginava fra sé, il passo sostenuto e i capelli più lunghi dell'ultima volta che aveva parcheggiato vicino al passo carrabile del tabaccaio.

Non sapeva se Fabrizio intendesse spiegare ai suoi amici la sua scelta. Non sapeva se nel tempo in cui non erano assieme avesse avvertito il suo gruppo o se invece volesse tenere tutto per sé. Quello di cui poteva essere certo era solo che non spettava a lui svelargli che in quei giorni fosse piuttosto apatico e solitario.

  


«Dovevi attaccare qui, Ermal.» Più che un'affermazione quella che uscì al cantante della band fu una sollecitazione, avendo notato che Ermal da sempre professionale e concentrato fosse appena appena visibilmente sovrappensiero, le mani bianche e le labbra rosse piegate in riflessioni tutte sue.

«Hai ragione. Aspetta- Rispose pizzicando col plettro un paio di volte le corde e riprovando gli accordi dell'intro, il volto inclinato a guardar la tastiera della chitarra, le gambe leggermente divaricate ad ammortizzarne il peso .

«Prenditi una pausa Ermal, sei più brutto del solito, guarda che solchi che c'hai.» Il batterista allargò la bocca in un sorriso storto e si pigiò il dito indice sulla pelle sottostante agli occhi, ad indicare le occhiaie scure del ragazzo.

«Io ho fatto sesso, tu che scusa hai invece?» Rispose prontamente Ermal seduto su uno sgabello su cui oscillava da una parte all'altra, il braccio sinistro pieno di braccialetti a penzolare lungo il fianco.

«Permaloso.» Rise più forte il batterista. Una manciata di secondi dopo ricominciarono a suonare, le bottiglie in plastica di Sprite sul pavimento e il leggio accantonato vicino la porta.

-

Fabrizio si strofinò gli occhi, sedendosi pigramente sul letto dal plaid sfatto, il sedere leggermente indolenzito e la testa intontita. A tentoni arrivò al frigorifero nell'altra stanza e prese un bicchiere d'acqua, poi ci ripensò e si scolò la mezza acqua rimasta nella bottiglia Nocera Umbra, camminando a piedi scalzi sul pavimento freddo, la guancia ancora con la piega del cuscino e gli occhi liquidi, di chi aveva bisogno di una compressa di Vivin C.

Inghiottì invece venti gocce di EN e mezza pasticca di Sereupin, tagliata ieri sera col coltello e rimasta sulla credenza della cucina, tappandosi il naso per il forte rigetto che gli veniva immediatamente dopo dal fondo della gola. Anche se aveva tanto insistito nel richiedere l'iniezione intramuscolare nel gluteo, perché secondo lui era più efficiente e faceva effetto immediato, il medico gliel'aveva sconsigliata lasciandogli solo ricette contenenti fiale, integratori e pasticche per via orale.

Si abbassò pigramente i calzoni del pigiama e si diresse in bagno: si lavava più spesso di quanto servisse poiché sentiva addosso prurito e sensazioni di qualcosa che gli strisciava sulla pelle. Era un effetto dell'astinenza dalle anfetamine, lo sapeva. Alzò la temperatura dell'acqua finché non divenne bollente poi si mise sotto il getto della doccia.

Fra amici e voci di corridoio aveva sentito che più avrebbe sudato e più avrebbe eliminato dall'organismo i residui di droga che lo stavano intorpidendo. Si accucciò sedendosi sul fondo e chiuse gli occhi mentre il cubicolo divenne una piccola sauna fai da te, respirando appena più lentamente, una mano sulle ginocchia rannicchiate, l'altra piena di sapone a massaggiarsi e detergere il sedere, anche se Ermal aveva usato come sempre il profilattico.

Si appisolò nuovamente.

  


Aprì gli occhi boccheggiando, si mise in piedi con uno scatto repentino cercando di non scivolare e chiuse la manopola dell'acqua calda, facendo scorrere poi lo sportello per uscire e respirare aria fresca e non condensata: «Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo la bolletta dell'acqua!- Si asciugò i piedi sfregandoli appena sul tappeto sottostante, le gambe indolenzite e i polpastrelli raggrinziti. -Porco ddinci!» Sbraitò, picchiettando l'asciugamano sulle spalle e poi sui capelli bagnati.

Buttò il pigiama nella lavatrice, caricò il programma, si asciugò i capelli col phon e ritornò in stanza indossando dei boxer, una maglia a strisce verde e nera a maniche lunghe e un jeans scuro, largo un po' sulle caviglie e i soliti anfibi neri. Chiamò sua sorella al telefono di casa, si legò una sciarpa attorno al collo, si infilò due anelli, un polsino e un orecchino e prese a chiudersi la lampo del bomber prima di uscire, le mani in tasca senza guanti e l'ultima sigaretta in bocca, solo per comprare qualcosa da mangiare nel piccolo alimentari del quartiere. 

Ripensò a suo fratello che gli aveva buttato senza il suo consenso un paio di pasticche di MDMA infilate nei fondi dei cassetti in legno della cucina e ad Ermal a cui aveva rivelato di aver sbriciolato l'ultima bustina di cocaina giù per la tromba delle scale mentre passava la vicina e il suo cane per sfregio e poi si era sentito scemo, perché quella dose se l'era pagata lui e si era ripromesso di non fare come nei film; ripensò a qualche suo amico che, spacciatore per sbarcare il lunario, aveva provato nuovamente a contattarlo per la terza volta in due settimane.

Tremava abbracciando i cuscini, masticava chewing gum alla fragola guardando film di mafia in televisione, i piedi nudi fuori dal divano e si chiedeva quanto ancora dovesse soffrire l'astinenza e quanto grande fosse la sua forza di volontà.

Alle volte si rispondeva pure: «No, non è forza di volontà 'a mia. Macché. È paura. È terrore. So' 'n codardo che c'ha fifa de schiatta'.» Non reputando tutto il coraggio che gli vibrava nel petto ogni volta che gli tremava il labbro in cerca di una dose di cocaina per poi puntualmente darsi del deficiente iniziando ad accordare la sua chitarra accordata pur di non cedere. Aveva ripreso a comporre tantissimo: fogli e fogli pieni della sua calligrafia, tanti cestinati, alcuni sporchi di inchiostro di penne che si erano suicidate buttando nero sulle dita.

Le ore immediatamente dopo aver stabilito di non prendere più anfetamine ed alcol non furono dolorose poiché Fabrizio non era regolare nel prendere stupefacenti, il medico gli aveva riferito che la sua intossicazione non era stata grave, perché graduale: Fabrizio da quando aveva diciotto anni assumeva sostanze stupefacenti a fasi alterne. Smetteva, poi ricominciava, un rimpallo che gli aveva salvato la vita e che non lo faceva aumentare con le dosi che avrebbero potuto portarlo all'overdose. Avere quei valori sballati però significava un deperimento del fisico da non sottovalutare e che poteva portare a patologie, complicazioni, problemi al pancreas e cedimento del cuore che aveva trovato affaticato se non avesse smesso. Smise di prendere caffè e fu più facile del previsto, l'orzo non gli fece così schifo, riscoprì il sapore del tè.

L'ipocondria gli bussò alla porta come un amico di lunga data che non se n'era mai andato via veramente: le paranoie e gli effetti dell'alcol e della droga a livello mentale stavano pian piano eclissandosi, ma Fabrizio aveva il febbricitante terrore pur quando faceva l'amore con Ermal di ammalarsi e più volte si era dovuto mordere una guancia quando l'altro aspettava per lui un momento di troppo prima di mettersi il preservativo.

Non era pronto. Non era pronto al rigetto sul suo corpo di tutta quell'ansia che la droga nei primi anni gli aveva completamente cancellato ingannandolo. Non era pronto ad essere pulito perché seppur sin dall'inizio dell'estate si era reso conto che l'ecstasy e la cocaina non gli davano più il potere di una volta, il privilegio di obnubilare i suoi sensi, le sue ansie ed eliminare di netto l'ipocondria, era sempre meglio di quando da lucido piombava in quello stato di costernazione che non lo faceva uscire da casa giorni interi.

E non fingeva con Ermal. Non ne aveva bisogno. «Non voglio preliminari, prendimi così.» Gli aveva chiesto, a secco, con le mani sudate e il volto imbronciato. Avevano poi socchiuso entrambi gli occhi sentendosi due ragazzini a combattere i mulini a vento, spingendosi sul muro del corridoio, scomposti. Alle volte Fabrizio, proprio come quella mattina, era così stanco che si faceva scopare senza sentimentalismi, senza volerlo guardare negli occhi, con l'urgenza solo di essere penetrato e di non dover lottare. Si lasciava crollare sul letto e umettava le labbra, il piacere lo soffocava e gli faceva cedere le ginocchia e il ritmo cadenzato del membro bagnato di Ermal nel suo sedere diveniva l'unico momento di vera pace.

E non era per vergogna che non si era fatto vedere mentre urlava con le nocche bianche premute ai lati del letto, la bava pendente ai lati della bocca e il fiato corto, la testa china sul water col sudore che gli scendeva giù dal naso a sputare, sputare, sputare e la paura irrazionale di vomitare le interiora, il battito irregolare, febbrile, paure costruite e ombre che si allungavano sulle pareti davanti ai suoi occhi. Così come non era per sfiducia ora che non si faceva vedere mentre prendeva pasticche e rigettava, non era per imbarazzo che aspettava di prendere bustine di integratori e deglutire più acqua possibile quando Ermal non c'era, ma perché quella routine dolorosa e sfiancante era tutta una problematica sua e doveva controllarla, come mai si era controllato nella vita.

Ad aiutarsi, a cercare di venirne fuori, a dettare il cambiamento era lui e lui soltanto. Ma quanto era dura...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fabrizio non prende cocaina da prima del concerto a mare. Ora siamo a Novembre, quindi sono passati dei mesi (E l'astinenza l'ha sentita il suo organismo, che comunque lui cercava di soppiantare prendendo anfetamine/MDMA, ora sente i rimasugli dell'astinenza da cocaina, il corpo stesso che è indebolito e i sintomi delle anfetamine che non prende, avendo deciso di fermarsi dopo le analisi) l'astinenza porta poi la persona a cercare altri tipi di assuefazione. Quindi sigarette, aumento dell'appetito, tempo libero da dover riempire etc.
> 
> Non è comunque facile, ma sappiate che non dà astinenza l'ecstasy/MDMA visto che non la prendeva ogni giorno.
> 
> *L'EN provoca sonnolenza e intorpidimento, è contro l'ansia e lo si dà per tranquillizzare chi è nervoso. (Nelle interviste Fabrizio disse che non appena smise l'ipocondria lo debilitò tantissimo).


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero come sempre di dare la giusta atmosfera degli anni 2000 e del territorio romano! Ci penso ogni tanto che adoro particolareggiare, senza incidere troppo.  
> In ogni caso, bando alle ciance GRAZIE per i 172 kudos e porca miseria, PORCA MISERIA, per i meravigliosi commenti! All'inizio di questa 'avventura' davvero non pensavo avrei ricevuto tutto questo feedback e vi ringrazio profondamente per seguirmi ♥  
> Vi lascio al capitolo!

Avrebbe voluto dire che fosse tutto a posto, tutto lineare, tutto in ordine. Lo specchio di fronte a sé, mentre si pesava e si grattava la nuca, gli raccontava tutta un'altra storia però.

Scese dalla bilancia e tirandosi su la maglia della salute si aggrottò sentendo mal di stomaco, arricciò i piedi e strizzò gli occhi. Si era concesso un bicchiere di vino rosso ed era ancora in trattamento da farmaci, non aveva rigettato, ma era sicuro di non stare bene. Se lo sentiva e l'ipocondria gli figurava i peggiori scenari. Avrebbe voluto che la paura di morire gli facesse terminare solo le azioni negative, dandogli coscienza e tutto il rigore che gli occorreva, ma la realtà non era mai stata un bel posto per lui, mai stata clemente e mai sempre nera o bianca.

Erano anni che faceva avanti e indietro con la droga, per sciogliersi un po', per risultare più interessante e per essere partecipe di un mondo che lo escludeva, ci sarebbero voluti altrettanti anni per convincersi che ne valeva la pena, di sistemarsi e di competere ne valeva la pena perché altrimenti non avrebbe più potuto manco lamentarsi da dentro una cassa da morto.

Fece una smorfia, si toccò le spalle come a rinfrancarsi e con uno slancio di reattività si trascinò fino al divano portando con sé le Pagine Gialle; due compresse effervescenti nel bicchiere ricolmo d'acqua del rubinetto frizzarono sul tavolino mentre col dito Fabrizio cominciò a scorrere piano l'elenco, cercando il numero di telefono dell'Ospedale o del Pronto Soccorso più vicino al locale dove mercoledì prossimo sarebbe andato a suonare.

-

Ermal si massaggiò ancora una volta sopra la palpebra cercando di non toccare il piercing sul sopracciglio sinistro che si era appena fatto fare, ma che gli prudeva leggermente: era soddisfatto, gli piaceva incredibilmente col taglio di capelli che aveva. Si era infatti riaccorciato i capelli e aveva deciso di comprarsi qualche cravatta nuova, un amico lo aveva portato a Porta Portese e aveva saccheggiato i banchi dove appallottolate fra loro stavano collane in legno, ciondoli con il simbolo della pace in acciaio e sciarpe calde dai prezzi stracciati. Era in quei momenti che gli mancava avere Fabrizio al suo fianco o che fosse più tecnologico: non avrebbe voluto disturbarlo con una chiamata, così gli avrebbe mandato un sms; ma Fabrizio non aveva un cellulare quindi doveva sempre ripiegare e lasciar correre, per poi fare il bambino e rinfacciarglielo perché se c'era una cosa che non mancava mai era la leggerezza. Se c'era una cosa che non mancava mai era che nessuno fosse il peso dell'altro.

Passò in un bar-lottomatica e si sistemò vicino alle riviste per osservare se qualche collezione della De Agostini potesse interessargli: quando era al liceo scientifico ricordava che insieme a suo fratello non aspettava altro che ci fosse qualche uscita inerente alla musica e all'astronomia. Comprò delle Galatine e mentre pagava riprese dalla tasca l'opuscolo che aveva leggiucchiato solo qualche ora prima quando seduto sulla poltrona aspettava che sterilizzassero l'ago per il piercing, con un sorriso rilesse la pubblicità del Castello di Giulio II e pochi istanti dopo stava già al telefono ad esporre la sua idea.

«Oh, oh Ermal, Ermal 'spe' prima che attacchi! senti- senti se stai ancora a Porta Portese me ce compri 'na tracolla pe' chitara? Me so' scordato de chiedettela e-

«Non puoi passare in negozio quando ci sto?»

«Scherzi? Là minimo minimo devo sborsa' dieci euro, daje famme 'n piacere, pijamela là se 'a becchi, dorebbe sta' vicino ai cd tarocchi e alle magliette deji indiani!»

-

«Ti prenderai un malanno, viè qua, viè qua.- Fabrizio gli corse incontro con il telo da mare e la torcia del cellulare di Ermal. -Guara c'hai già 'e ginocchia arrossate, questo è 'r freddo-

«No Bizio questo è perché c'hai una scatoletta come macchina e questo pomeriggio quando ti ho fatto un pompino-

«Ma la smetti? E asciugate 'sti capelli, 'tacci tua.» Strofinò per bene il corpo del compagno mentre quello rideva ancora in mutande appena uscito dall'acqua fredda delle undici di sera. Aveva preso a piovere improvvisamente proprio mentre Ermal gonfiandosi il petto si era tuffato nel mare del Lido di Ostia, a pochi metri dalla riva, solo per un paio di secondi e poi battendo i denti, ma col sorriso di chi tronfio è riuscito nell'intento, era ritornato sulla spiaggia bianca, piena di legnetti e alghe portate sul bagnasciuga dalla corrente dei giorni precedenti. Quella notte in realtà il mare era una tavola e tutta la giornata era stata nuvolosa, piacevole e con poca umidità.

Erano partiti nel pomeriggio presto con la macchina di Fabrizio perché conosceva la strada mentre Ermal, seduto sul lato del passeggero, gli spiegava tramite l'opuscolo con una certa maestria di chi sapeva coinvolgerti quanto fosse importante quella stradina o quanto quelle mura fossero antiche. Fabrizio se la rideva fra sé, sapendo esattamente dove fermarsi per poter andare al castello, quanto distasse l'ospedale da lì e quanto poco interesse avevano i romani d'inverno nell'andare ad Ostia antica. Ma non aveva saputo dirgli di no, perché anche se aveva dovuto controllare due volte che le gocce non gli fossero finite e prendere a pedate il distributore di benzina perché non gli prendeva dieci euro alla fine non voleva essere in nessun altro luogo.

«Comunque Ostia è bella, non so che abbiate voi romani contro Ostia, ma Ostia da oggi è la mia città preferita.»

«Ma sta' zitto!» Fabrizio gli diede uno scappellotto per poi circondargli la vita e ridacchiare, mentre la pioggia iniziava a battere più forte sulle loro teste e correndo si ripararono sotto la tettoia di uno stabilimento in disuso. Non furono i soli a pensare che fosse un buon riparo dall'acquazzone perché pochi minuti dopo tre ragazze vestite da sera con le borse sopra i capelli si rifugiarono nello stesso posto.

Ermal e Fabrizio se le guardarono per un po' e quelle al sentirsi osservate presero ad osservarli a loro volta, Ermal le salutò con un'alzata della mano mentre si asciugava ancora i ricci col telo e dalle ciglia gli gocciolava ancora un po' d'acqua.

  


I tergicristallo continuavano a muoversi avanti e indietro e tamburellando le dita sul volante Fabrizio distolse lo sguardo da quello scenario fisso e ripetitivo che gli si presentava da più di un quarto d'ora. Avevano deciso di aspettare a ripartire perché la pioggia si era ben presto tramutata in un temporale e non era saggio mettersi in moto di notte. E mentre Ermal se la rideva rivestendosi in macchina perché entrambi non avevano pensato a guardare le previsioni del tempo, Fabrizio sperava solo di non essersi preso una bronchite dal mare allo stabilimento e poi dallo stabilimento alla sua Fiat 500.

«Comunque io quella bionda me la sarei fatta.»

«Come?»

Ermal si tirò su, si era sdraiato su i sedili posteriori, la massa riccia di capelli ancora umida: «La biondina, quella con gli occhi nocciola.»

«A me tirava più 'a mora. C'aveva 'a parlantina, sembrava sveglia, capito?»

«Avrei dovuto chiederle il telefono... lei, magari, un cellulare lo aveva.- Sottolineò e proprio mentre finiva di rispondere si ritrovò Fabrizio ad un palmo dal naso che lo affrontava con il viso più corrucciato che gli avesse mai visto. -Guarda che non devi essere geloso, magari facevamo una cosa a tre.»

  


«Bizio... sai quella cosa di mio padre-?

«Ti rompe ancora?» La mano sul volante scivolò sul cambio per andare in quarta.

Ermal annuì, un momento guardò il finestrino pieno di acqua e fango, il momento dopo drizzò la schiena e riprese a guardare la strada dal parabrezza: «Per fortuna me ne andrò presto da quella casa. Non avrei voluto parlartene, ma quando ho dovuto dirtelo... è stato liberatorio.»

«Perché non l'hai fatto prima?»

«Perché non sono il tipo che rinfaccia. Che cazzo ti dicevo “non sei l'unico che ha sofferto”? E che mi avresti mai risposto? Quando stai male di certo non vuoi sentirti dire “anche io sto male”. Cosa te ne fai del dolore degli altri? Niente, te lo dico io.»

«Va... bene...?» Fabrizio non volse lo sguardo dalla strada bagnata, illuminata dai lampioni e dagli anabbaglianti dell'auto. Era mezzanotte passata e Roma scorreva lenta dietro ai vetri appannati, fra traffico e prostitute ferme sul ciglio dei marciapiedi.

Ermal si portò una mano sotto al mento, poggiando il gomito sulla rientranza dello sportello alla sua destra: «Mi credevi così forte e invincibile, era una gran bella botta di autostima no?- Tentò di fare un occhiolino, ma non ne fu capace. Sbuffò mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore mentre tirava giù lo specchietto del sedile del passeggero per darsi una sistemata ai capelli gonfi. -Non ho più cicatrici visibili, mi hai visto, lo sai, ma so a memoria tutti i punti in cui mi ha picchiato lui. E se questa non è paura allora non so cosa sia! Quella che mi domina però è la soggezione. Mi sento ancora ristretto a dover lottare, a dover emanciparmi e prendere le distanze, a dover essere forte, a dover vincere-

«Ermal-...» Lo chiamò.

  


-Ma tu puoi pure non volermene.» La radio trasmetteva in sottofondo “Ci sono Anch'io” degli 883 e Fabrizio si sincerò di abbassare ancora di più il volume.

«Perché pensi che io non te ami?» Ermal gettò il capo all'indietro sul poggiatesta a quelle parole, qualche riccio che gli solleticava la fronte ciondolò un poco, una smorfia gli dipinse il volto in penombra.

«Mi mancherai e mi mancherà Roma.»

Fabrizio annuì, arrotolò la carta attorno al tabacco preso dallo zainetto di Ermal e si smezzarono la cartina, un tiro ciascuno, la notte nuvolosa e piena di umidità che non faceva vedere neppure una stella, rinchiusi nell'auto sotto casa di Ermal e con nessuna intenzione di scendere.

«Te posso canta' un pezzo che ho scritto?» 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se volete e avete tempo cone sempre vi chiedo di lasciarmi un commento/kudos/bookmark poiché del feedback per me è sempre veramente importante. Grazie ♡


	17. 17

«Come non hai comprato ancora la raccolta dei Rolling Stones? È uscita a settembre Bizio!» Ermal ripose sullo scaffale l'ultimo album di Vasco Rossi, lo sguardo fintamente sconvolto mentre prendeva il cd a sinistra, rigorosamente in ordine alfabetico, su cui campeggiava la storica linguaccia del gruppo e la scritta “Forty Licks” in rosso acceso.

Fabrizio si schiarì la voce accucciandosi per potergli parlare nell'orecchio: «Smettila, 'o sai che me faccio masterizza' gli arbum dall'amico mia. E poi pe' 'na raccorta cor cazzo che spenno... quanto?- Strappò dalle mani dell'altro il cd e lesse il prezzo. -See, non esiste proprio!» Concluse alzando la voce e rimettendo a posto l'album.

«' _A purciaro_!» Ridacchiò Ermal, spintonandolo leggermente.

«Come?» Rise anche Fabrizio alla ironica imitazione del dialetto romanesco. Si spostò poi un momento per far passare prima un signore che stava adocchiando la cesta di cd blues e jazz scontati accanto a loro e poi uno dei dipendenti che con in mano un catalogo si stava dirigendo verso la cassa.

«Dai, hai capito benissimo! Sei un _purciaro_! È così che si dice chi è tirchio, giusto?» Si riavvicinò Ermal puntellandogli il gomito nei fianchi. Fabrizio tirò fuori il pacchetto di sigarette e accese la sua Malboro aspirando avidamente.

«Devo cerca' de pijanne de meno.» Brontolò sgridandosi mentalmente, schiacciare un vizio con un altro vizio era la prima mossa, ma la sua ipocondria gli sfibrava di tensione il cervello ricordandogli quanto alla voce potesse fare male il consumo eccessivo di tabacco e nicotina.

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo, si dondolò leggermente sul posto e poi si infilò chinandosi un poco nell'angolino prima del corridoio centrale della Ricordi di Via del Corso dove stavano le maglie ufficiali delle band rock e metal. Con occhio critico iniziò a cercare una t-shirt dei Joy Division e se proprio non l'avesse trovata c'era pur sempre il Bacillario.*

-

«Hai rispettato i 50 mg al giorno, Fabrizio?»

«Der Narcoral*? Siine.. 'na compressa al giorno no? L'ho fatto, me fa piacere che non sento così tanto er desiderio de bere-

«Ma?»

-Ma- e qui Fabrizio s'era messo a guardare il medico con una certa insistenza, poi l'orologio a muro, poi di nuovo il medico, le parole che gli scivolavano dalla bocca con un irrequieto fastidio. -Non è quello che me ansia, capito? La notte me sveglio e so' agitato, me prenne a male e c'ho 'n po' de nausea, avoja a dimme che so' gli strascichi de 'a droga, che so' io, che non è niente, me 'mpanico lo stesso; inizio a metteme 'na mano ar cuore, a contare i battiti, a dimme de calmarmi, de non dove' chiama' 'a guardia medica. Alle altre- Fabrizio chinò il capo, immobile sulla sedia, prendendosi le punte dei capelli fra le dita. -Alle artre semplicemente me chiudo 'n casa, c'ho così sonno, cado 'n piedi, dico de no a chi me chiede de usci' 'a sera che io-, oh io non voglio proprio riave' problemi, no? E allora i locali pe' adesso no, pe' adesso no. Però 'nsomma, me sto 'nflippà, vorrei gestilla mejo, mica vorrei chiudeme come 'no stronzo- mica vojo sta' sempre cor cuore in gola se non ce sta 'n'ospedale vicino a do' me trovo.»

«Fabrizio ne avevamo già parlato. Questo è il periodo più difficile e-

«Ma il periodo più difficile non era 'a prima settimana? 'E prime ddue? 'Che insomma ho già superato tante vorte 'sta cosa-

-Fabrizio. -E il medico si era chinato in avanti, lasciando la postura corretta che aveva sulla poltroncina in pelle e mettendo i gomiti sulla scrivania. -Fabrizio non è il periodo dell'astinenza quello di cui ti sto parlando, è il dopo. Sei all'inizio. Adesso ti sembrerà impossibile tornare a bere con gli amici, ad uscire senza farti una dose per sentirti protetto dalla tua ipocondria, è così, no?»

Fabrizio annuì, contrito, una mano ad accarezzare con impazienza il bicipite sinistro coperto da una felpa rossa con scritte americane in giallo e in nero: «E che faccio? Me barrico a casa, me metto davanti a'a tv pe' sempre? Perché non posso usci' matto, non posso proprio, oh.»

  


«Ma me sentirò mejo?»

«Non ti senti già meglio Fabrizio?»

«Non lo so, er medico non è lei?- Chiese senza ironia spalmando una mano sugli occhi dalle borse accentuate, l'incarnato più bello dell'altra settimana, ma più stanco. -È tutta 'na cosa qui, ve'?» Si picchiettò l'indice al lato della testa e curvò le spalle, poi si congedò.

-

«La birra analcolica manco se 'sto a mori', chiaro?» Ermal aveva fatto una battuta, Fabrizio l'aveva presa di conseguenza. Aveva bisogno di quella leggerezza una volta sceso dal palco. Poiché se prima di salirci sopra era solo grinta, rabbia ed adrenalina che lo possedevano e non c'era modo di avvicinarglisi e bisognava rispettare la sua volontà di essere lasciato da solo, una volta finito il suo concerto Fabrizio diveniva un agglomerato di brontolii e silenzi immotivati, avendo dato fondo a tutte le sue energie. Si scaricava, come una pila. E allora tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno era solo il provare l'ebbrezza di sentirsi esausto, ma felice, di quando ogni cosa andava bene o stava cominciando a girare dal lato giusto. E se questo una volta significava una buona scopata per festeggiare quella non era un'abitudine che gli era divenuta estranea, non vi era ipocondria che potesse angosciarlo perché la persona con cui condivideva il rapporto era più coscienziosa di lui. Al contrario aveva dovuto mordersi i pollici e strapparsi via qualche stupida pellicina pur di non bere alcol e farsi tentare dall'erba di cui aveva sentito l'odore non appena aveva messo piede nel pub.

Sapeva che non ogni volta sarebbe stato facile scrollarsi via di dosso il pensiero, ma per quella serata, entusiasta di aver fatto un ottimo concerto amatoriale senza l'aiuto di qualche pasticca, pur col suo carattere un po' stranito e sciupato, un po' imbarazzato e imbarazzante, scellerato nei modi di fare, per quella sera la necessità di riprendere in mano uno spinello fu completamente annientata dalla musica e dalle sensazioni limpide, chiare che s'erano manifestate in brividi giù per la colonna vertebrale e che lo facevano vibrare di speranza. Poteva chiamarla una conquista, ma la realtà era solo una: era una buona serata. Niente di speciale. Il pubblico era anche stato piuttosto ristretto: «Ma l'ho sentito vicino. -Divenne la risposta di Fabrizio per una settimana. -Era piccolo, ma alcuni erano de Setteville e m'hanno riconosciuto, so' venuti pe' mme, capito? C'appiccicano da ogni parte che so' annato a Sanremo, ogni locandina, ogni volantino, ma poi chi me segue davero Sanremo se l'è bello che scordato e quanno canto 'n pezzo mia me fa “bello Fabbrì, ma perché nun vai a Sanremo? O sei contro Sanremo? Te capisco, te capisco, c'hai ragione”, e che glie vòi di'? Annuisci, no?»

Usciti dal locale lui ed Ermal si erano abbracciati stretti, uno con la mano sulla spalla dell'altro, ciondolando appena nella notte per ritornare alle rispettive auto e camminando a zig zag sul marciapiede infangato dalle passate piogge. Al contrario quella serata era serena e piena di stelle, pur se il cielo presentava qua e là qualche nube e chiazza di smog era senza dubbio il miglior cielo romano da settimane. Non osavano baciarsi in mezzo alla strada, ma ululavano prendendosi in giro come due amici e si stringevano nei cappotti di lana, con i cappelli dal risvolto con la scritta nera, cercando di non inciampare al passo successivo.

«Lo sai Ermal? Lo sai che poco più in là, ecco, ecco sì, proprio quer locale lì, 'o vedi?- E aveva sciolto l'abbraccio solo per indicare con un gesto ripetuto un pub nei pressi di Via di Portonaccio a qualche centinaio di metri da loro. -Quer locale lì me deve li sordi de 'na serata. Ma sai de che glie devo da' merito? No, no nun me guarda' così Ermal, -e nominandolo si era sporto a fargli una breve carezza sul cappello da cui spuntava qualche ricciolo castano scuro. - Te stavo a di', lo sai de che 'o ringrazio? Che nun me ricordo 'n cazzo de quella sera ortre ad avecce er portafoglio vuoto, ma me ricordo er giorno dopo quanno so' entrato ar negozio tua e me so' detto che volevo solo rivedette perché ero scazzato e spaurito e te me guardavi co' gli occhi tristi tristi che se vede non c'avevo 'na bella cera, ma te tte sei messo ar piano e m'hai dato 'na chitarra. Ed Ermal io ti giuro, te lo giuro che me so' sentito capito. E gli occhi me bruciavano e c'avevo 'a testa leggera e non sapevo che di', ma te tte sei messo ar piano ed è stato tutto- ed è stato tutto semplice, capito?»

«Tu straparli Fabbrì. Quelli t'hanno fregato i soldi.- Considerò il ragazzo, stringendosi nel bel cappotto nero lungo con le mani infilate nelle tasche cercando di riscaldarsi dal freddo pungente delle due del mattino. -Ma ho capito. E sono contento anche io che siamo affini, che ci siamo avvicinati, ci siamo annusati-

Se c'era una cosa che Ermal sapeva di Fabrizio era quella che da attento osservatore qual era aveva notato sin dalle prime volte che lo vedeva gironzolare nel negozio di musica a Campo de' Fiori: non dovevi chiedergli più del necessario o lui si sarebbe trincerato dietro quel mutismo dallo sguardo corrucciato e con una smorfia incattivita e severa che gli serrava la mascella e gli induriva i lineamenti. Potevi accompagnarlo nella musica, potevi infilarti nei suoi pensieri coltivando con lui un arrangiamento di un pezzo dei Dire Straits o uno dei Doors, in punta di piedi potevi intrometterti, ma mai di prepotenza altrimenti avresti avuto da Fabrizio solo rancore e diffidenza. Ed Ermal si era ritrovato a rispettare i suoi spazi senza nemmeno doversi sforzare, perché era la stessa cosa che implicita chiedeva anche lui.

«Io non ho annusato proprio nessuno, oh. Sei te che ogni tanto me sniffi er collo pe' sentì er profumo mia!»

Così quella notte si godette ogni bacio, ogni carezza, ogni gesto intimo e frenetico di una persona felice e non si sentì usato e non sentì l'urgenza di chiedergli se stava bene, se aveva incominciato la dieta come gli aveva accennato, se aveva mai ripreso in mano un bicchiere di vino o se si stava iniziando a piacere davanti allo specchio, se ogni notte dormiva o se l'ipocondria non lo schiacciasse troppo.

Azzittì i neuroni e fecero sesso perché solo quello chiedeva Fabrizio. 

Ma Ermal dovette fare i conti il mattino dopo, mentre si lavava i denti col suo spazzolino nel bagno di Fabrizio e cercava di sbrigarsi perché aveva una riunione con la band dall'altra parte di Roma, dovette rendersi conto e accettarlo che la silenziosa e mai ostentata e formicolante preoccupazione, non asfissiante, ma tenue quanto sua madre quando lui correva in bicicletta le volte seguenti a quella caduta in cui si era fatto veramente male sul brecciolino del cortile di quella casetta a Fier, quella primula dolce e sonnecchiante preoccupazione nata dalla condizione di Fabrizio e da un giudizio che avrebbe voluto nascondergli e che poi era cresciuta come era cresciuto il loro rapporto era ricambiata. 

«Pensavo de trovatte ancora a russa'. Do' devi anna'?»

«Io non russo. Tu russi.- Aveva sottolineato Ermal, trattenendo il Colgate nella bocca. -E non dire di no perché praticamente sono il tuo cuscino.»

Fabrizio aveva risposto con voce praticamente impastata dal sonno emettendo qualche mugolio di troppo, una mano a coprire quegli occhi semichiusi feriti dalla luce a neon del bagno: «Ner sonno ti accartocci tutto e dormi a destra e a destra ffa male*, capito? E allora le vorte che me sveglio e te vedo così te giro e t'abbraccio e respiri meglio.»

Ermal alzò sorpreso le sopracciglia, il movimento reso visibile grazie al piercing, e sciacquò lo spazzolino giusto per non rimanere impalato a fissare l'altro che si chiudeva nel vano doccia per prepararsi a l'ennesima giornata di lavoro.

Era un gesto innocuo quello di Fabrizio, un gesto spontaneo e familiare, ma Ermal trovò in quella preoccupazione, in quella rassicurazione e protezione una prova non richiesta di quanto si fosse affezionato a lui. 

E si sentì audace e si sentì ingrato. Ad avere una persona che gli voleva bene e a cui si era aperta più di quanto avesse voluto, rivelando una fiducia di fondo che gli aveva fatto considerare mosse e desideri che non avrebbe mai considerato prima d'allora. Ci stava lavorando. Ermal gli avrebbe dato almeno un'ultima cosa prima di andarsene via e strappare ad entrambi una promessa che avrebbero voluto farsi, ma che non sapeva se avrebbero mai mantenuto.

Quella libertà li aveva legati, vincolati e il pensiero lo stordì quando percepì il peso di quella constatazione.

«Meno sedici... meno sedici giorni.» Mormorò fra sé e sputò il dentifricio nel lavandino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ricordi e il Bacillario erano due bei negozi di Musica/gadgets musicali su Via del Corso. Un vero peccato perchè poi la Ricordi fallì (e io la amavo, ci comprai il portafoglio dei Guns n' Roses lì.)  
> *Narcoral così come Nalorex o anche Antaxone sono medicinali contro l'abuso di alcolici. Se ne prendi per via intramuscolare si raccomanda di prenderne ogni 4 settimane, al contrario se invece li si prende per via orale sono una compressa al giorno. Mi sono documentata [qui](https://www.my-personaltrainer.it/farmaci-malattie/farmaci-alcolismo.html)  
> *Dormire a destra fa male. In realtà no, non ci sono prove scientifiche, ma è una cosa che 'si sa e si tramanda' e 'la si crede' (mia nonna la diceva sempre, mio padre pure). Fabrizio è piuttosto ipocondriaco e ci sta che la pensi, è una forma di preoccupazione data dalla sua paura e dal volergli bene, una premura.
> 
> Vi lascio due vecchie loro foto di Ermal e Fabrizio nei primi giorni di Dicembre, fra cappotti neri e concerti [→ ♥](http://giotanner.tumblr.com/post/178288995738/ermal-meta-and-fabrizio-moro-outfits-references)  
> Vi chiedo come sempre di lasciarmi un commento se vi è piaciuto il capitolo e alla prossima!


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siccome me li ero dimenticati vi lascio Ermal e Fabrizio che indossano entrambi la maglia dei Joy Division (che ho citato nello scorso capitolo!) giusto per dirvi quanto a gusti musicali siano affini [♥](http://giotanner.tumblr.com/post/177197761778/kindred-spirits-credits-valevica98-twitter)

Fabrizio ricordava bene il suo primo trasloco, se chiudeva gli occhi poteva ancora vedere davanti a sé un ragazzo di nemmeno vent'anni, zero tatuaggi e i capelli più corti di quelli che ora portava con in mano la propria vita racchiusa in un paio di scatoloni, la chitarra chiusa nella custodia di stoffa sulla spalla mentre saliva le scale e il coinquilino che dal piano di sopra gli urlacchiava di sbrigarsi che faceva corrente e non poteva rimanere con la porta aperta. Ricordava l'aria di quel monolocale impregnata di hashish e tabacchi aromatizzati, il bong a terra, vicino ai battiscopa e alle cassette dell'acqua minerale, le presine da cucina, le pareti gialline e i cappelli appoggiati alle sedie di legno, troppo belle per essere quelle di un operaio. Ricordava di essersi sentito libero e di aver pensato di essere libero davvero per la prima volta in vita sua ma, contrariamente alle sue speranze, di essersi schiantato contro una realtà nociva e franca che gli aveva fatto passare le prime notti insonni con gli occhi stretti dall'ansia, in mano una pallina antistress che faceva rimbalzare sul soffitto basso della camera. L'ansia e la paura, che avrebbe presto imparato a conoscere come ipocondria, divennero le sue costanti abitudinarie amicizie così come quella rabbia primitiva e sentimentale che gli ingrigì lo sguardo e gli ridusse le aspettative perché il sistema lo aveva riconosciuto appartenente alla categoria dei perdenti.

Ricordava invece solo a grandi linee come se n'era andato, la Fiat 500 parcheggiata in doppia fila, i clacson, le borse sotto agli occhi, la pesantezza di quegli scatoloni che chissà come si erano triplicati e tanta di quella roba che ora qualche volta gli veniva in mente di aver posseduto, ma che irrimediabilmente era andata persa chissà quando, chissà come. Perché ogni trasloco era un po' come un addio programmato e certe cose semplicemente appartenevano a quel periodo e non a quello successivo, così non tornavano più indietro, come il tempo.

  


«Che fai? Ti sei addormentato? O mi aiuti o non mi aiuti Fabbrì, ma se mi aiuti aiutami davvero!» Il tono ironico e sbeffeggiante con cui gli si era rivolto Ermal fu accompagnato da una mano sul suo addome, una carezza quasi involontaria, prima di ritornare dentro l'appartamento svuotato a prendere gli ultimi pacchi imballati rimasti sul pavimento dell'ingresso.

«Ma 'e chitare?» Chiese Fabrizio alzando le sopracciglia risvegliatosi dal rumore dei suoi pensieri e iniziando a caricarsi giù per le scale le due valigie che Ermal gli aveva lasciato accanto all'uscio della porta.

«Le prendiamo dopo.- Rispose e pochi minuti dopo e tanti ricci in più spuntarono da dietro due scatoloni uno sopra l'altro che impedivano la completa visuale del ragazzo che s'era così sporto leggermente per vedere dove fosse Fabrizio -Ci sei?»

«Certo anvedi che tempismo che proprio mentre traslochi se rompa quer pezzo de ferraglia, mortacci oh.» Gridò Fabrizio dal piano di sotto indicando con un cenno della testa l'ascensore fuori uso dove vi erano attaccate alcune strisce di nastro adesivo impedendo così l'ingresso pure al più temerario. Ermal sbuffò seccato, anche lui era d'accordo con Fabrizio e gli pesava l'idea di doversi accollare per quattro rampe di scale, col rischio di farsi venire un'ernia, tutta la sua roba racchiusa nel polistirolo.

«Shh ma cosa gridi!» Ermal si affacciò dal pianerottolo verso l'inizio del mancorrente, intimandogli di far silenzio gridando a sua volta e, proprio mentre percorreva i primi gradini, vide la bionda di giurisprudenza aprire a sua volta la porta di casa: non fu mai più svelto come quella mattina a scendere di corsa un'intera rampa di scale.

  


«Che fai, 'o lasci?»

«Non è carino?»

Suo malgrado Fabrizio lo osservò accuratamente: era una di quelle ricorrenti e gettonatissime decorazioni da appendere sopra la porta, comprate nei negozi di casalinghi pur di abbellire all'ultimo minuto e con pochi euro il proprio appartamento dopo l'otto di dicembre. Premendo il dito sul campanellino dorato che quel babbo natale un po' troppo grassottello aveva decretò che gli piaceva, con una smorfia stupidissima sul volto. 

Ermal non amava o festeggiava particolarmente il Natale, ma gli dava quel senso di inclusione che un po' lo coccolava e, pur partendo prima che arrivasse la vigilia, non se l'era sentita di lasciar che la sua porta fosse l'unica del pianerottolo spoglia e senza addobbi. Non aveva una predilezione per gli alberi di Natale o i presepi in generale e forse egoisticamente era solo per lasciare una traccia di sé quella presunzione attaccata alla porta.

Fabrizio spinse la porta di casa e fece passare per primo Ermal imitandolo un istante dopo nel pulirsi le scarpe sullo zerbino prima di rientrare.

Erano saliti nuovamente su mangiando per pranzo pizza d'asporto e comprando caffè e tè caldo al limone per digerire. Si erano accasciati chi sulla poltrona, chi sulla sedia che avevano trascinato dalla camera da letto e Fabrizio si era alzato solo per andare a prendere un bicchiere e dell'acqua dal rubinetto per bere il suo integratore agli agrumi e prendere il pacchetto di sigarette dal cappotto lasciato sopra al tavolino nero.

Adesso tutto era così vuoto ed impersonale in quell'appartamento, anche se Ermal aveva affittato una casa che era decisamente indirizzata per uno studente universitario, ovvero già provvista di mobili e elettrodomestici, piatti, bicchieri, posate, tavolino e poltrona dai cuscini ingombranti e, sebbene quasi dovesse farsi violenza fisica pur di ricordare di pagare la bolletta del gas, ci aveva tenuto a lasciare un'impronta e a vivere la casa che abitava. Così in quei mesi il suo tocco indie-rock e poeticamente ironico era perfettamente riconoscibile a cominciare dai poster e dalle foto oblique, anche quelle fatte al Lago di Bracciano, dai biglietti di concerti appesi alle pareti insieme ai tappi dei succhi di frutta*, dagli spartiti, dai libri che aveva scelto di portare a Roma e che lasciava puntualmente sul tavolino, dai cd-rom sparsi sopra ogni superficie possibile e le cuffie sempre attorcigliate, lasciate pressoché ovunque, insieme a matite, stickers, ciondoli e portachiavi, cassette per tastiera, i vhs de “Il Signore Degli Anelli”, i cravattini lasciati ad asciugare sulla finestra aperta, il computer bianco sporco e quel modem dal rumore assordante e dalle lucine rosse e gialle, post it ed evidenziatori e boxer e magliette rock perfettamente ripiegate nell'armadio finché non gli girava e lasciava tutto sulla sedia. Sapeva esattamente i luoghi dove si era masturbato provando qualche posizione nuova e i posti dove si era arrabbiato camminando in cerchio col telefonino in viva voce mentre si infilava e si sfilava un anello per l'agitazione. Non era rimasto nulla di sé, se non quelle due chitarre, una acustica e l'altra elettrica, appoggiate ai loro piedi e il piccolo amplificatore col mixer ingarbugliato fra i fili ancora attaccato alla multipresa del soggiorno.

«Fa uno strano effetto, eh?»

Ermal si girò puntando lo sguardo verso Fabrizio senza guardarlo davvero negli occhi, poi riprese a guardarsi in giro, annuendo un poco, appallottolandosi con il capo sulle ginocchia: «Non vedo l'ora di cominciare a suonare sul palco, ma non posso fare a meno di essere già nostalgico di una cosa che ancora è fra le mie mani.»

«Non ce pensare.»

«Non ci pensare nemmeno tu.» Gli occhi lucidi, la voce leggermente più bassa.

-

Suonarono a testa china e gambe incrociate sulle mattonelle fredde del pavimento del soggiorno per ore, erano passate da poco le quattro del pomeriggio e il sole iniziava a calare portando dalla finestra dei colori aranciati che si riflettevano sulle mura della stanza. Ermal gettava di tanto in tanto un'occhiata al mixer, un Boss km-04*, con il quale poteva permettere ad entrambi di suonare contemporaneamente. Si erano dilettati prima in qualche ballad dei Guns n' Roses, poi Ermal aveva deciso di provare a cantare Dirty Diana di Michael Jackson con Fabrizio che lo seguiva come chitarra d'accompagnamento. 

«Sei intonato, sei 'n sacco 'ntonato, cazzarola.»

«Lo so. Ma devo lavorarci sulla mia voce, potrei migliorare. E poi sono un chitarrista, non dimenticarlo!» Contrasse i muscoli del viso, la bocca un po' storta da un lato.

Fabrizio si distese a terra, il cardigan di lana a fasciargli il corpo, le mani dietro la testa e il peso della chitarra sulla pancia, scrutando appena la piccola televisione spenta e le mensole vuote, i muri bianchi, un po' opachi, dove rimanevano chiodi senza quadri e nastro adesivo senza poster. Come un bambino capriccioso di fronte alla realtà dei fatti decise di girarsi e non affrontarla. Non quella volta, non a muso duro. Pigramente portò un braccio sopra gli occhi, il leggero tintinnare dei braccialetti di metallo che aveva sul polso gli fece solletico sulla punta del naso. E rimase così, muovendo appena i piedi e ascoltando il lento pizzicare delle dita affusolate di Ermal sulle corde della chitarra finché il suono non smise.

Ermal infatti si era alzato staccando la spina dell'amplificatore e al posto di qualche accordo accennato, un po' gracchiato, Fabrizio sentì invece le mani del ragazzo premere sulle sue gambe, un chiaro invito a spostare la chitarra per poterglisi distendere al suo fianco. All'inizio furono solo uno strusciarsi di labbra contro labbra e leggeri mormorii da parte di Fabrizio che si scusava perché aveva un sapore amaro in bocca per via dei farmaci che prendeva.

Ermal lo fece alzare e si trascinarono nella camera da letto, in una lentezza disarmante che non apparteneva a nessuno dei due, ma che rispettava i loro stati d'animo in quel momento: la lenta rassicurazione di andare piano per non finire presto. Un frusciare di jeans contro jeans e mani calde che accarezzavano i lineamenti duri di Ermal, passando dalle occhiaie alla bocca dalle labbra fine, dal naso pronunciato alle fossette, portò all'indietro i bei capelli ricci dell'altro solo per guardargli un momento la fronte alta e poi lasciargli un bacio umido sulla guancia.

Iniziarono i primi sospiri, necessità di essere colmate e occhi furtivi che si imprimevano l'uno la figura dell'altro.

  


«Perché te ostini tanto?»

«Perché sì.»

«Ermal.» E il tono usato dimostrava tutta la differenza d'età che intercorreva fra i due.

Ermal fece spallucce e riportò le dita dell'altro verso la sua apertura, strinse i denti quando sentì l'intrusione, ma lasciò che l'emozione che provasse lo fagocitasse e gli rendesse il dolore più sopportabile. 

Fabrizio provò a sgusciare via, ma i polsi gli furono trattenuti dalle mani di Ermal che, a carponi, gli aveva esposto il suo lato più intimo in quel letto già sgualcito dal loro agitarsi sopra il materasso e caldo dai loro corpi avvinghiati.

Fabrizio era esitante: era sempre stato abbastanza pronto a cedere nel sesso, lo tranquillizzava e godeva senza pensare troppo alle conseguenze al contrario di quando in diverse occasioni era dovuto essere quello attivo e l'ipocondria lo aveva bloccato, così come anche la consapevolezza di non sentirsi adeguato a quel ruolo. Con Ermal il sesso era decisamente appagante e soprattutto era sicuro, pensava di aver trovato l'accordo perfetto e non pensava di dover provare il contrario, anche per una questione di esperienze e rispetto reciproco. Poi d'un tratto, più il giorno della partenza si era fatto vicino e più Ermal era divenuto insistente, come se il loro rapporto potesse in quel modo divenire più saldo, quando una scadenza batteva incessante sopra le loro teste.

«Ermal non capisco.» Riprovò a chiedere, immobile, due dita ancora sommariamente metà fuori e metà dentro il sedere di Ermal e più lubrificante di quanto effettivamente ne servisse.

Ermal si era mosso appena per poter guardare Fabrizio, ma il movimento gli aveva provocato un dolore acuto, sentendo le dita dell'altro pulsare nelle sue pareti interne; aveva dovuto stringere gli occhi per ricacciare la sofferenza provata, ma invece che ritrarsi si spinse ancora di più verso la mano di Fabrizio. Non parlava, tremava appena, le mani che afferravano con forza il piumino e il respiro pesante, ma non era una costrizione quella che stava recandosi, la volontà di farsi capire a gesti invece che da parole scomposte e ansanti.

«Te fidi de 'n drogato eh? C'hai proprio ventun anni Ermal.» Ridacchiò Fabrizio lusingato, schioccandogli un sonoro bacio sulla natica facendogli solletico con i capelli e iniziando così a muovere piano le due dita, imprimendo un po' più di forza per affondare nella sua carne e dilatando l'apertura con l'indice e il medio.

Pigiò l'anulare sulla pelle senza farlo ancora entrare e massaggiò con cura con l'altra mano la zona circostante all'entrata, un miscuglio di gel e sudore e la sensazione di sentire finalmente i muscoli contratti più rilassati attorno alle sue dita.

Si scoprì desideroso di dare attenzioni ad Ermal, più il ragazzo in ginocchio si rilassava e quietava il suo respiro e più Fabrizio si sentiva appagato e la leggera erezione ancora contenuta nei boxer gli crebbe con il desiderio pruriginoso di assecondarlo, di amarlo e di dargli ciò che voleva, di gestire lui la situazione.

Per Fabrizio era sempre stata una pratica piuttosto automatica e aggressiva: il più delle volte si sfogava stando sotto e assecondando l'eccitazione della persona sopra di lui e quando era l'attivo cercava di spingere al massimo per sentire lo stordimento di un orgasmo senza pensare più di tanto ai preliminari o a premure di sorta. Era questione di abitudine, un approccio sessuale più egoista perché così l'aveva imparato.

Non che con Ermal fosse diverso all'inizio, il sesso non poteva essere qualcosa di poetico o morbido. Ma poi era arrivata, piano, fra i deliri e la stanchezza, fra i rancori e le giornate di sole la consapevolezza di non riuscirsi a stancare di lui. Che non vi era una valida motivazione per ascoltare la volubilità che da sempre contraddistingueva il carattere irrequieto di Fabrizio e che la musica li aveva legati, la libertà li aveva fatti respirare la stessa aria e che la fiducia, la complessità dietro i loro occhi li aveva resi affini.

Una sintonia che univa colui che si fidava a colui che non doveva deludere quella fiducia. Ermal aveva accettato questa condizione forse il giorno stesso in cui da solo, nell'ombra di quella casa, aveva provato a penetrarsi perché con Fabrizio, _con lui_ , l'idea di fare sesso anale non gli era sembrata tanto orribile. O forse il giorno dopo e quello dopo e quello dopo ancora che anche se con frustrazione non c'era riuscito e si era fatto leggermente del male avrebbe voluto che Fabrizio gli facesse provare il piacere che agognava quando la frustrazione lo lasciava sconfitto sotto strati di coperte.

Fabrizio sentiva vibrare forte quella consapevolezza e perse un momento la presa ferrea che aveva sulla natica dell'altro che mugugnò per il leggero movimento improvviso. Una sensazione così bella per una pratica così sporca, appiccicosa, volgare quasi quanto come lo schiocco delle dita quando uscirono all'unisono dal sedere di Ermal.

Fu come andare in apnea per la prima volta: Ermal sentì distintamente Fabrizio allontanarsi da lui e scendere dal letto per chinarsi a recuperare il preservativo dal portafoglio infilato nella tasca posteriore dei suoi jeans poggiati con noncuranza sulla scrivania. Ermal rimase con il capo chino, le spalle curve, la bocca semiaperta, i gomiti ben affondati nel materasso aspettando che l'altro tornasse da lui.

La prima spinta fu come ricevere una serie di aghi in sequenza, le terminazioni nervose che impazzite sembravano ricevere a scatti quella informazione. Ermal si spinse in avanti inarcando la schiena mentre un gemito di sofferenza gli scappò dalle labbra; la seconda spinta fu ancora più invasiva: Fabrizio esercitò una maggiore pressione tenendo in mano il suo pene e spingendosi affondo dentro di lui, la vena che svettava sull'intero membro eccitato che piano scompariva nel corpo caldo dell'altro. Ermal abbassò il capo sprofondando nel cuscino, era bruciore e dolore, bruciore che brulicava partendo dalla sua intimità e si estendeva irrigidendogli gli arti.

«Fabrizio... Fabbrì.» 

La bocca aperta, un po' di saliva in bocca che non aveva ancora deglutito.

  


«Me manderai 'na cartolina?»

Ermal annuì frettolosamente con il capo, al contrario dell'altro non si era alzato per darsi una sistemata ed era rimasto stremato sul suo letto col piumino che copriva a malapena entrambi. Gli dava le spalle, raggomitolato e stordito, senza addormentarsi e respirando piano.

«Magari ce potemo vede' a metà strada oppure-... Fabrizio smise di parlare non appena sentì l'altro singhiozzare. Per un momento pensò che fosse perché gli aveva fatto _troppo_ male, poi capì e gli accarezzò un fianco imprimendo bene i polpastrelli nella pelle bianca e arrossata.

Poco dopo sentì il respiro di Ermal ritornare regolare e seppe che s'era assopito, si coprì fin quasi alla punta dei capelli e scivolò anch'egli nel sonno.

A svegliarlo ore dopo fu il freddo che sentì arrivare dalla finestra aperta: lo trovò intento a fumare una sigaretta, la tenda tirata da una parte e la mano a coppa per non far cadere la cenere, tutta la sua debolezza scomparsa dietro uno sbuffo di fumo biancastro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tappi di succhi di frutta: vi prego ricordateveli! I tappi quelli dei succhi di frutta in bottiglia di vetro che avevano i disegnini dei Pokemon (pfff). È una chicca che dovevo inserire, pardon.
> 
> *Questo mixer è degli anni novanta ed è un mini mixer che permette (per chi non lo sa) di far sì che entrambe le chitarre possano suonare con l'amplificatore, insieme.
> 
> Dovevo arrivare a questo punto. La reciprocità su cui girava attorno da un po' anche Ermal e spero che il capitolo nonostante l'amarezza che permea nel capitolo (o almeno, io volevo permeasse) vi sia piaciuto! Il prossimo sarà l'ULTIMO capitolo, poi ci sarà l'epilogo. Ringrazio chiunque mi lascerà un commento/kudos/del feedback e grazie per essere rimasti sino a qui, DAVVERO ♥


	19. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo giunti alla fine? Non disperate (io sto già disperando perché mi mancherà scriverla. AH) ci manca ancora l'Epilogo ♥  
> Vi lascio intanto per l'ultima volta foto di loro due da giovani [[click](http://giotanner.tumblr.com/post/178957317513/ermal-meta-and-fabrizio-moro-2000-vibes-credit)]  
> E GRAZIE per essere arrivati sin qui!

«Ho fatto il pieno di benzina, ho messo anche il vino nel portabagagli, per pranzare mi fermo in qualche Autogrill lungo la strada, le chitarre, il cellulare, le chiavi, il portafoglio ce l'ho e... sì, dai, credo di aver tutto.» Ermal si tastò il cappotto nero lungo e poi le tasche dei jeans scuri, si risistemò le cinghie dello zaino e annuì sincerandosi di essere convincente agli occhi di Fabrizio che si stava strofinando le mani infreddolite col cipiglio indagatore.

«No perché cinque ore de viaggio se poi te sei scordato-

«Solo le lenzuola Bizio. Ma quelle non me le potevo portare sporche fino in Puglia, ti pare?» Lo bloccò Ermal, accucciandosi a ricontrollare nel bagagliaio aperto la bottiglia di vino bianco imballata nella carta da giornale che il proprietario del negozio a Campo de' Fiori gli aveva regalato quando si erano salutati. L'ultima cosa che voleva quando avrebbe rivisto finalmente sua madre e i suoi fratelli era che la macchina puzzasse di vino e poi era di una cantina di Cerveteri, un vino locale che difficilmente avrebbe ritrovato a Bari.

Fabrizio si strinse nelle spalle, una mano prese a toccarsi il lobo dell'orecchio destro al pensiero di quella stessa notte, soppiantata da una domenica mattina ricolma di nostalgia: «Che cojone. -Rispose, la sciarpa color arancio in lana che gli solleticava le labbra. -Io sto a cerca' de fa' tutto er serio e te tte ne escì così.»

«Fabbrì, ma dai!» Proruppe l'altro, una risata improvvisa che gli arricciò il naso, ma che stroncò immediatamente non appena afferrò le mani di Fabrizio fra le sue, i pollici ad accarezzare e pigiare quelle dita che infreddolite l'uomo davanti a sé per imbarazzo o per abitudine teneva a infilare più spesso di quanto dovesse nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

Fabrizio rafforzò la stretta cercando di regalargli le stesse attenzioni con la medesima cura, il pollice calloso che gli carezzava le nocche bianche senza delicatezza, ma con l'apprensione di infondere energia, di incidere nel tocco la forza e il significato di quel gesto. Non erano carezze morbide, ma erano languidi i loro sguardi: Ermal lasciava che i suoi occhi vagassero sulle labbra piene e screpolate di Fabrizio e si lasciassero cullare da quel leggero respiro che andava condensandosi in piccole nuvolette di aria calda, Fabrizio al contrario gli puntava gli occhi addosso, ad accarezzarne i lineamenti con lo sguardo mentre un freddo vento di Tramontana tirava da Nord sferzando il volto di Ermal rendendolo arrossato e con i bei capelli ricci corti mossi in movimenti ondeggianti.

Viale Marconi seguitava a vivere dietro le loro spalle e sopra le loro teste fra il chiacchiericcio solito delle tre del pomeriggio dei bar aperti e della gente che sfumacchiava dalle persiane socchiuse dei palazzoni brandendo la tazzina di caffè come un digestivo dopo il lungo pranzo domenicale a casa di parenti e amici.

Il traffico lento e sonnacchioso, le panchine vuote, qualche cartaccia che a causa del vento vorticava su se stessa su i marciapiedi sconnessi dal manto spaccato e i bidoni dell'immondizia pieni, le serrande dei negozi chiusi, le luci degli addobbi natalizi spente, qualche fuori sede che aveva lasciato appesi sulla finestra qualche panno da asciugare e il placido e lontano suono di una televisione accesa su Domenica In, tutto regolare, un pomeriggio festivo come tanti altri, tutto nella norma, come doveva essere.

Ermal fu il primo a sciogliere il contatto, sviando lo sguardo verso il bagagliaio che chiuse senza perdere ulteriore tempo prima di trotterellare verso lo specchietto retrovisore controllando lo stato dei suoi capelli spettinati dal vento. Si aggiustò il colletto della sua camicia al di sotto della sciarpa beige e si raddrizzò ad aprire lo sportello dell'auto.

«Come stai?»

E sempre Ermal si girò per rispondergli, lasciando il finestrino semiaperto e permettendo ad entrambi di potersi finalmente scambiare quell'abbraccio, che stavano aspettando di darsi sin dal mattino, senza sentirsi ridicolmente inopportuni.

«Lo sai che l'ultima volta che mi hai chiesto come stavo era quando pensavamo entrambi che non ci saremmo più rivisti?*» Ermal ridacchiò sommessamente stringendoselo stretto e immergendo il volto nell'incavo fra collo e spalla, lì dove Fabrizio si spruzzava sempre due gocce di profumo e la sciarpa che lo fasciava tratteneva il calore del suo corpo. Fabrizio che ora lo teneva forte accarezzandogli la schiena e con l'altra se lo spingeva contro legandogli un braccio dietro al collo.

«Che scemi...»

«Vero?» Gli pizzicava il naso e sapeva che non fosse il freddo.

  


«Fatti un cellulare, Fabbrì.» _Non sparire_ , la tacita richiesta intrinseca.

Fabrizio aveva annuito augurandogli buona fortuna, richiudendo lo sportello con uno scatto mentre Ermal metteva in moto infilando le chiavi nel cruscotto. Lo aveva osservato sistemarsi con una smorfia di fastidio sul sedile, ma non dire più niente, schioccare la lingua sul palato per poi leccarsi il labbro inferiore, mille raccomandazioni incastrate in mezzo ai denti prima di spingere sull'acceleratore e andare via.

Un groppo in gola e il doloroso momento del distacco divenne per Fabrizio la limpida e chiara immagine di un'auto che immettendosi nella strada principale diveniva parte del panorama urbano romano.

-

La notte dell'ultimo dell'anno era una festa alcolica, dai locali aperti fino al mattino alle piazze romane gremite di gente, dalle lenticchie lasciate sui piatti dorati alla tombola con gli immancabili pezzi di mandarino, dal freddo pungente alla biancheria rossa quella notte era una di quelle da passare con gli amici ad aspettare il nuovo anno con più Spumante e bollicine che sangue nelle vene. Il cenone poi era ricorrenza e tradizione e Fabrizio lo stava trascorrendo affacciato ad un balcone verniciato per l'occasione di una villetta fuori Roma, ad un passo da Guidonia, con le strade isolate illuminate dai ragazzetti che già facevano scoppiettare mortaretti e girandole alle undici di sera, fra le risa e le grida; stava lì con una Malboro storta e spenta che gli pendeva fra le labbra pensando a chi e perché l'avesse invitato: forse era stato il fidanzato di sua cugina, forse l'amico di Belle Arti che era uscito di prigione per rimanere ai domiciliari, forse invece era stato uno della sua band, stanco di vederlo sempre rinchiuso in casa e mai con una donna a stirargli un sorriso. Non avrebbe scommesso col suo destino, ma anche quel periodo, come tanti nella sua vita, avrebbe cessato di esistere e questa era l'unica certezza che poteva offrirsi al momento.

«Anvedi Moro er solitario, che è vòi pure ffa' er conto alla rovescia qua fori?»

«Hanno finito 'o Spumante e stiamo anna' de Crodini, te rendi conto?» Aveva risposto Fabrizio, un sorriso sbilenco lì ad incorniciagli il volto. L'altro aveva riso, poi era tornato dentro, il flûte ancora in mano canticchiando l'intro di The Final Countdown.

Fabrizio era invece rimasto fermo, a contemplare quel panorama spoglio e calmo e ad assorbire l'odore della campagna notturna piuttosto che quello degli spinelli all'interno; solo in un secondo momento dalla tasca dei pantaloni buoni pescò il suo Motorola T720 con sportellino rigirandoselo un po' fra le mani e, appoggiando i gomiti sul parapetto, si decise ad accendere la schermata trovando due nuovi messaggi.

-

«Da quanto sei pulito?» Gli chiese l'ennesimo intervistatore di Rai 1.

«Da quando avevo ventisette anni.»*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vedi capitolo 7
> 
> *a ventisette anni Fabrizio Moro smise effettivamente di drogarsi ed abusare di alcol.
> 
>  
> 
> Magari questo ultimo capitolo è stato meno triste di quello precedente, non lo so. Per me lo è stato. Ma vi spiego perché l'ho voluto rendere tale: andare troppo sull'introspettivo secondo me avrebbe rovinato l'immediatezza con cui volevo che si salutassero. Non ci sono dei tempi morti, delle dilatazioni temporali per far durare la scena di più. Ermal e Fabrizio si sono dimostrati TUTTO. Ermal e Fabrizio non possono che lasciarsi perché Ermal AMA ciò che avrà davanti: musica, tour con la band, la possibilità di far conoscere la sua chitarra. Fabrizio non deve e non può ostacolarlo. Si sono detti tutto e farlo più dolce come addio avrebbe secondo me cozzato con le loro personalità. Più di questo non potevano dirsi, più male di così non poteva fare. Quello che potevano fare era solo cercare di stemperare la situazione con sarcasmo e frasi corte, come quando hai il magone e cerchi di andare avanti e goderti gli ultimi minuti.
> 
> \--- Come sempre SE vi è piaciuto il capitolo vi chiedo per favore di lasciarmi del feedback, grazie ♥


	20. EPILOGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'ho messo più del dovuto, ma ecco l'epilogo: forse c'ho messo così tanto perché lo volevo perfetto, ma alla fine non volevo 'il troppo che stroppia', sapete no? Quindi sebbene fosse pronto per 3/4 + la frase finale, come chiudere questa storia è stato per me molto difficile. Avrei voluto mettere delle parti, ma poi mi sembravano troppo stupide, troppo sdolcinate, troppo... chissà, con tutti i pezzi che ho tagliato potrei farci qualche missing moment? Non so, per ora so solo che volevo pubblicarlo, che... molto bene molto male, va bene così. Spero vi piaccia e spero per voi sia un 'degno finale', per me è stato un bel modo di... dire ADDIO a questa storia, "reale", sentito. ♥
> 
> P.S. IMPORTANTE: vi prego di notare una sola cosa leggendo proprio la prima parte dell'epilogo. Controllate il primo capitolo, rileggetelo, poi tornate qui, vedrete che ho fatto una cosa 'carina'. Se invece non ve ne accorgete ve lo dirò a fine storia ;)

  


Anni dopo, sempre Roma

A Roma non nevicava mai d'inverno e, se malauguratamente veniva giù un po' di grandine, era solo per bagnare i santi di Piazza San Pietro e indispettire i marciapiedi. Neanche le suppliche di un cantautore romano inframmentate da parole colorite sperando che allora nevicasse sul serio per dare un senso a tutto quel traffico (perché il romano medio prendeva l'auto anche solo se cadeva nevischio e doveva spostarsi da Via Nazionale a Termini) avevano sorbito effetto. Se suonava il clacson quello dietro lo suonava a lui e via così una catena infinita, mentre ricordava a se stesso, da buon ipocondriaco qual era, che si perdeva circa un quarto della propria vita per lo stress stando intasati fra le code interminabili del lunedì mattino.

Sbuffò, il piede sull'acceleratore e poi sul freno, gli occhi puntati sullo svincolo che avrebbe dovuto prendere, gli auricolari attaccati allo smartphone che gli strusciavano sulla barba accennata e la mano destra intenta a cambiare stazione radio compulsivamente perché di ascoltare Safe And Sound dei Capital Cities non ne poteva sinceramente più.

La situazione non migliorò quando arrivò a destinazione dove cercando di non incappare nelle zone ZTL del centro di Roma più di una volta malauguratamente credette di aver trovato posto trovandosi invece davanti una Smart infilata di traverso fra due auto in sosta vietata. E fra una fila di motorini e parcheggi a spina di pesce dalle strisce blu le imprecazioni si sprecavano continuando a girare in tondo nonostante tutto.

Si strinse nelle spalle una volta sceso dall'auto risistemandosi il borsalino in feltro nero su i capelli corvini inframmezzati da qualcuno bianco, nascosto nel taglio corto, ma spettinato e da alcune ciocche più lunghe che gli incorniciavano la fronte e gli sfioravano gli occhi semichiusi ed esausti, con un po' di rughe di espressione celate dietro gli occhiali da sole. Fabrizio teneva fra le mani le chiavi della macchina e il libretto degli assegni perché non si fidava a tenerlo nella tasca posteriore dei jeans chiari che gli fasciavano le gambe toniche nascoste dal giubbotto grigio felpato sportivo, scoordinate col paio di sneakers comode di Robe Di Kappa che indossava: sgomitò senza fretta mentre i turisti non lo lasciavano passare nel trambusto generale che era Campo de' fiori ricoperto di coriandoli, ghiaccio secco e nevischio, fra la nuova gelateria che aveva aperto in pieno autunno, dove entravano solo i più indomiti, alla sfilza di volantini a terra buttati dai ragazzi delle università chiuse che invece che distribuire e propagandare il nascente partito Cinque Stelle per cui erano stati pagati si erano accampati sulle scalette della piazza a scambiarsi via bluetooth le ultime gif che giravano in rete.

«Guara se manco du' fiocchi fanno rincojoni' tutta Roma!»

Fabrizio schioccò la lingua sul palato e chiedendo scusa all'ennesimo passante con cui aveva intruppato si diresse verso il negozio che non frequentava ormai da anni. Eppure, ritardatario oggi come allora, controllando l'orologio da polso in pelle si maledì per aver fatto tardi all'appuntamento. Un trillo sul cellulare però lo tranquillizzò avvertendo che chi stava aspettando non era ancora arrivato. Poco male comunque perché Fabrizio finì quel viale di ricordi accendendosi una sigaretta e, siccome da alcuni anni era entrata in vigore la legge che in luoghi pubblici non si potesse più fumare, sette minuti dopo la spense nel posacenere lì sul muretto prima d'entrare*.

-

«Ma perché ogni volta che torno a Roma il negozio davanti a La Feltrinelli cambia gestione? Oggi per Largo Argentina non si passava! È cambiato tutto... di nuovo!» Protestò Ermal slegandosi la sciarpa nera in lana e scrollando la testa per togliersi qualche fiocco di neve intrappolatosi fra i ricci scuri. Era così che salutando con un cenno il giovane commesso e avanzando dritto verso il corridoio interno dove affisse alle pareti stavano le chitarre di valore si approcciò all'altro.

Fabrizio ridacchiò appena, il naso all'insù a guardare l'agognata chitarra: «Come vanno 'e cose a Bari?»

«Che me lo chiedi a fare che tanto mi sballotolano dove capita!- Rispose Ermal con una nota melodrammatica nel tono, il sarcasmo sempre lì a mordergli la lingua, per poi aggiungere: -Mi hanno chiesto di scrivere per almeno cinque cantanti in nemmeno tre mesi e sto più a Milano che a casa mia.»

«Cerca di riposatte, so bene quanto te sfruttano quanno sei 'n'autore de testi.» Redarguì Fabrizio, il tono roco e leggermente più basso mentre si girava ad osservarlo, sorridendo alla vista di quei capelli sempre più voluminosi di volta in volta che si vedevano, rispetto al taglio con cui lo aveva conosciuto più d'un decennio prima.

C'era poi un divertimento quasi infantile nel voler cercare a forza cambiamenti che ancora non c'erano, sintomo di quel tempo che passava anche quando non erano assieme.

Ermal agitò una mano davanti al viso, nel chiaro gesto di lasciar perdere e alzò il capo di rimando tornando a dare attenzione all'oggetto appeso alla parete per cui anche lui era lì: «Vuoi portartela in tour?»

«Perché no! Se no me se sfascia prima...»

«Che pessimista!»

«O peggio non me la frega quarcuno dar portabagagli...-

«Senti, non mi sono fatto Milano-Roma per un tuo ripensamento. Ti devo spingere fino alla cassa o ce la fai?» 

Fabrizio sventolò il libretto degli assegni che aveva ancora in mano, in volto un'espressione divertita ed accondiscendente, Ermal lo anticipò arrivando alla cassa per primo e chiedendo al commesso di tirare giù dalla parete la chitarra Fender nera Classic del ‘72 Telecaster Rosewood.

«Fabrizio... _Mobrici_.- Lesse distintamente Ermal dall'assegno di millequattrocentocinquanta euro che Fabrizio stava firmando appoggiato al bancone con la penna presa in prestito dal coloratissimo portapenne alla loro destra raffigurante il Pulcino Pio. -Ancora ti firmi così? Pensavo che avessi cambiato nome legalmente.»

Sulla punta della lingua tutto un miscuglio di ricordi che premeva a venir fuori: la prima volta che si erano presentati in quel negozio Ermal aveva letto il suo nome e cognome dal cedolino che Fabrizio aveva firmato dopo aver riportato la chitarra e i piatti della batteria noleggiati per uno dei suoi concerti amatoriali, il primo passo di una storia lunga un periodo che sembrava rimasto intatto nelle memorie dei due, romanzato addirittura, più facile quasi, più bello di quanto veramente lo fosse.

Ermal che in quel periodo lavorava in quel negozio di musica e scriveva canzoni per diletto e per la sua band negli anni a venire aveva incominciato a comporre e scrivere testi per mestiere, la band si era sciolta e una parte del suo ego con essa. Aveva dovuto ridimensionare i suoi sogni, ma non aveva allentato la presa e a fronte di un lavoro che gli permetteva di rimanere nell'ambiente musicale aveva stretto i denti e rimboccato le maniche a chi gli aveva sputato addosso decretando che su un palco, a suonare, non avrebbe più messo piede. L'esperienza gli aveva appesantito le spalle, ma anche dato più coscienza di dover, alle volte, lasciar stare e ammorbidirsi, ciò che aveva imparato anni prima proprio stando a contatto con Fabrizio. Fare il compositore non gli dispiaceva e di occhiaie peccava sin da quando era bambino, era abituato ad avere scadenze ed orari, un po' meno ad essere chiamato solo come autore e firmarsi come tale lì fra i crediti dell'ennesimo booklet di un cd. Un po' meno a non essere più creduto all'altezza solo perché si era caduti giù.

Fabrizio invece che un tempo viveva di esibizioni gratuite era riuscito a concedersi e ad includere anche qualche concerto con pubblico pagante e da amatoriale e indipendente, grazie alla casa discografica che aveva fondato dopo un periodo nero per mantenere il suo status di libertà, si era aggiunta la Sony Music con cui aveva prodotto da professionista l'ultimo suo album che sarebbe uscito quello stesso anno in primavera intitolato “L'inizio”. Non noleggiava più gli strumenti musicali e sebbene fumasse ancora e avesse ricominciato a bere per il piacere di bere in tavola del buon vino rosso, non aveva più fatto uso di sostanze stupefacenti non lasciandosi trascinare per rabbia, inerzia, cameratismo o per ingenuità. Aveva abbandonato tutta la cerchia di amici che un tempo frequentava: si era trasferito fuori Roma, in campagna, sulla strada che portava a Lunghezza e dai cartelli stradali che avvertivano il pascolare indisturbato di animali allo stato brado. Nelle vicinanze solo il suo dottore di fiducia e il centro commerciale di Roma Est, perché l'ipocondria non inchiodava più le sue giornate, ma l'esperienza e gli anni sulle spalle l'avevano razionalizzata come una bestia da tenere costantemente al guinzaglio. 

«Provala, che aspetti.» Ermal si accasciò mollemente sulla poltroncina in ecopelle, accavallando le gambe con quel suo fare elegante e posato che non aveva mai realmente perso con gli anni e poggiando i gomiti sui braccioli morbidi: il negozio era drasticamente cambiato da quando il proprietario era andato in pensione, i poster affissi svariavano da Will.I.Am alla copertina dell'album di Marco Mengoni e c'erano più viole, violini e violoncelli esposti rispetto a quando era lui dietro la cassa a scorrere la lista degli strumenti arrivati con il corriere espresso.

Fabrizio la strimpellò poco, più accorto a vedere se fosse proprio come la ricordava quel valore affettivo che anche dopo anni rimaneva il medesimo.

-

«Strano che non t'abbia chiesto un autografo.» Ermal meditò pronunciando quella frase con fare riflessivo e un dito sul mento. Stava riferendosi al commesso del negozio che li aveva salutati guardandoli incuriosito, quasi stranito, comprendendo fossero due musicisti e googlando nome e cognome dell'uomo che aveva firmato il momento dopo che entrambi erano usciti dal negozio.

«Strano che pensi che me riconoscano dappertutto! 'A verità, stamme a senti' -E qui Fabrizio si sfilò la custodia nera, elegante e robusta dalla schiena. -È che pure gli intervistatori non sanno manco come me intitolo, figurate che glie 'o devo da di' io!»

«Io a Milano ho sentito parecchi miei colleghi parlare della tua musica.»

«Ah sì?»

«Eh sì.»

«E tu?»

«Io?» Ermal non si aspettava questa domanda, bensì la sempreverde “e cosa hanno detto di me?”

«Eh, tu! Che hai detto de me 'n giro?»

«Professionalmente o privatame-

«Perché vai pure a parla' de quante vorte te scopo, famme capi'?»

La risata di Ermal fu telefonata, ma non per questo meno piacevole: «Mi risponderebbero: Fabrizio  _ chi _ ?» Chiusero all'unisono lo sportellone del retro dell'auto di Fabrizio, dopo aver sistemato la custodia nel portabagagli, non più la Fiat 500 che aveva dovuto far rottamare cinque anni fa, ma un SUV più comodo per i tour lungo la penisola italiana.

«Ma allora vedi che ssei stronzo?!» Fabrizio gli tirò una leggera sberla sulla nuca, attutita dalla sciarpa e dal colletto del cappotto ed Ermal rise ancora più forte. 

Avevano passato la soglia dei trentanni tutti e due eppure ridevano ancora ingenuamente ripescando la futilità e la semplicità di una relazione che non era mai finita davvero, aveva solo avuto tante battute d'arresto, alcune per mancanza di stimoli, altre per mancanza di tempo.

Per due anni non si erano sentiti, poi un giorno di Ottobre avevano fatto l'amore a Bari, nel letto accaldato dai loro ansiti e dalle loro gambe nude, si erano persi di vista perché la lontananza faceva di questi scherzi e se Fabrizio si era invaghito di una donna, Ermal si era innamorato del percorso che la sua carriera gli aveva donato portandolo alla selezione giovani proposte di Sanremo. Un anno dopo si erano telefonati per farsi gli auguri di buon compleanno, banali spiegazioni e desideri che furtivi avevano preso entrambi per mano cosicché Aprile non si era neppure concluso senza averli nuovamente visti assieme, passeggiare per Roma alla luce dei lampioni nel vecchio quartiere Esquilino dopo che Ermal sceso dal treno aveva percorso Piazza Cinquecento, valigia alla mano e pregando affinché il sessantaquattro e il tram non lo investissero cercando di ricordarsi dove fosse la pasticceria sotto al portico bianco di cui Fabrizio aveva parlato al telefono, di quelle aperte fino alle due di notte, per richiamare alla mente i vecchi tempi e le mai abbandonate abitudini.

  


«Quanno riparti?»

«Dopodomani.» Ermal rispose franco, sapeva che era troppo presto. Per lui era troppo presto. Ma ogni volta lo era stato e questo non aveva cambiato i fatti.

«Non me cazzia', ma pensavo che 'sta vorta te saresti fermato de ppiù.» Glielo sussurrò in un orecchio, sfilandosi un momento dopo gli occhiali da sole e incastrandoli nel cappotto. Piazza Navona gli si stagliava dinanzi, dietro la fontana del Moro e i suoi turisti infreddoliti chi seduto sulle panchine laterali, chi sul ferro che circondava la scultura, di fronte l'obelisco e quel palazzo aranciato, sulla sinistra, a dare un po' di colore ai vari edifici circostanti tappezzati di edera e di crepe sui muri ruvidi.

«Devo tornare a Milano, lo sai Fabbrì.»

«'O so, 'o so e che no'o so.» Fabrizio sapeva un sacco di cose, sapeva cosa significava stare sotto contratto e sapeva cosa voleva dire essere un autore di testi e compositore per altri artisti, aveva raramente scritto per gli altri perché “voleva regalare dei pezzi”, si era invece ritrovato per un paio d'anni a dover far fronte a spese ed etichetta che non lo supportava e a dover vendere testi che aveva scritto per sé per mantenersi. Periodi difficili che ora aveva lasciato alle spalle, ma che sapeva come funzionavano e potevano in qualsiasi momento ritornare.

Sapeva cosa significava essere creduto un drogato quando un drogato non lo si era più, più perché non poteva cancellarsi di dosso e neppure voleva la sua mentalità, il suo modo di porsi, il suo essere cresciuto in una borgata, un sudiciume intellettuale che lo definiva come persona e lo estraniava da un certo ambiente musicale elitario. Col tempo era riuscito a mitigare e a smussare gli angoli, a ridefinirsi, ma mai per pretesto degli altri.

Fabrizio sapeva ed aveva imparato anche che a trentotto anni le attese valevano la pena solo se ciò per cui attendevi valeva tutti gli sforzi compiuti: così era stato per la musica per cui impazziva standole dietro, cercando l'ispirazione giusta e incurvando le spalle dinanzi all'ennesima telecamera accesa, affrontando il suo naturale modo di chiudersi per difesa, di reagire alla sua timidezza col cipiglio scuro in volto e cercando invece di parlare, di esprimersi sperando che gli altri lo capissero. Era dura, ma per poter esercitare la sua professione ne era valsa la pena.

E ne era valsa la pena per Ermal che come lui seguiva la stessa strada, così alle volte si incrociavano e alle volte si lasciavano indietro, alle volte camminavano a fianco, alle altre divergevano per mesi e mesi, ognuno preso dai propri impegni creativi. Così le attese non erano mai troppo lunghe, non costavano mai troppa fatica, non erano mai tutto ciò per cui tenere il conto e quando si rivedevano semplicemente gli bastava.

Perché era solo quello che gli restava. Tutto ciò che potevano offrirsi senza snaturarsi. Tutto ciò che avevano e che pensavano una volta insormontabile, ma che era diventato polvere di fronte ai tanti ostacoli che nella vita avevano dovuto affrontare. Che stavano tutt'ora affrontando. Cos'era del resto l'attesa rispetto alla paura di essere fraintesi, giudicati, le braccia piena di tatuaggi e le spalle logore di rabbia, la schiena pallida e la mente contorta di fantasmi e ambizioni?

«Che _cazzo_ \- che ridi?» Ermal si era soffermato un po' troppo sul disegno a carboncino di un'artista di strada che stava ritraendo una famigliola straniera dai capelli biondissimi e i sorrisi tirati di chi aveva appena buttato i centesimi nella fontana sbagliata, quando poi si era girato di nuovo in direzione dell'altro l'aveva sorpreso a ridacchiare con un sorriso sommesso a chiudergli le palpebre e il naso arricciato, molte più linee di espressione d'un tempo gli incurvavano la bocca e la fossetta al centro del mento era invisibile coperta dalla barba.

«Stavo a pensa'- Fabrizio si premette leggermente l'indice e il pollice sugli occhi chiusi, strizzandoli un poco. Li strizzava molte più volte rispetto al dovuto perché da qualche anno portava le lenti a contatto. -Te ricordi quanno te dicevo che avrei comprato 'sta chitarra? So' passati undici anni, ma oh, non ho detto 'na calla!»

«Alla buon'ora Bizio!- Rispose divertito prendendolo sottobraccio, per poi trascinarlo verso il centro della piazza dove alcuni bimbi stavano festeggiando il carnevale tirandosi schiuma e stelle filanti. -Se c'è una cosa che non dimenticherò mai è tutte le volte che te l'ho lasciata suonare e tutte le altre in cui tubavi a distanza con lei.»

«La costante mia sei rimasto te, te renni conto?»

«Sembra una vita fa.»

O forse no, forse avevano solo aggiustato il tiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Il muretto, la sigaretta che finalmente Fabrizio in un gesto automatico spegne nel posacenere così come gli disse tanti anni prima Ermal.
> 
> Se avete riletto la prima parte del primo capitolo di questa storia l'avrete notato: ho voluto riscrivere uguale uguale l'atmosfera, parola per parola, a come "è cominciata questa storia", ma se nel primo capitolo era estate e Fabrizio era un 'ragazzetto', qui è invece un "cantautore romano" e la storia si conclude in inverno, a Febbraio, e si capisce dal suo comportamento che sono passati anni, quella freschezza si è spenta, quel suo modo di porsi è cambiato. Ma ho cercato di scrivere frase per frase nella stessa maniera, per dare una sensazione di "cerchio che si chiude" almeno stilisticamente.
> 
> In realtà i nostri 'eroi' Fabrizio ed Ermal sono a metà dell'opera: non è il 2018, non è ambientata ai giorni nostri neppure nell'ultimo capitolo. Siamo nel 2013. Ermal è uscito da un po' da "La Fame Di Camilla", Fabrizio deve pubblicare "L'inizio". Per loro la vita è ancora lunga e in salita. Non volevo dare un senso di 'completezza' con TUTTE LE COSE A POSTO, che -le cose- a posto non ci stanno mai. Dovranno ancora correre tanto! Non convivono, ma hanno trovato una 'loro' stabilità. Emotiva e razionale. Dunque non è un finale aperto (ODIO I FINALI APERTI se non ben scritti): loro stanno assieme, ma non tutto è perfetto o andato per il meglio.
> 
> Altra curiosità: nell'epilogo è nascosto il titolo di questa storia. Detto questo, CAVOLO quanto ho scritto!  
> Vi lascio delle references a come li ho in mente in questo epilogo --> [Ermal e Fabrizio](http://giotanner.tumblr.com/post/179430308978/how-do-you-see-fabrizio-and-ermal-at-the-end-of)  
> Grazie ancora per avermi seguito e buona musica!


End file.
